The Third Child of the Fire Nation: Book Two
by PerfectTwo
Summary: Book Two of 'The Third Child of the Fire Nation.' Kaiko's and the gangs adventures while Aang learns earth bending. Sokka/OC. Rated T for language, minor sexual content, and some violence.
1. Chapter One: Avatar State

Book Two of The Third Child of the Fire Nation.

Summery: Kaiko and the rest of the gang went through some pretty bizarre adventures on their journey to the Northern Water Tribe. But, they are all still together as they venture to find Aang an earth bending teacher. Kaiko believes that they will be by each other's sides through everything and anything, but is she mistaken? Sokka/OC. Book 2. Rated T for language, minor sexual content and violence.

Book Two - Chapter One: The Avatar State

Kaiko's P.O.V

My gaze stays fixed on the wooden wall of our bunker as I feel the boat sway back and forth in the calm tides of the sea. It's completely silent besides the steady breathing of my friends fast asleep around me. My eyes fly around the room and I study the fancy patterns on one of the paintings hanging on a wall. It's of a beautiful, water nation princess being held by a handsome, water nation prince as they smile lovingly at each other, a new morning sun peeking out behind a frozen glazier in the background. It's a wonderful scenery. Makes you feel at peace.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and I have been sailing on a traditional water tribe boat with Master Pakku and a few other tribe members for the past week or two. We left the Northern Water Tribe pretty soon after we were victorious in battle, wanting to continue on our journey as soon as possible. Arnook set up an escort to lead us to Omashu where Aang hopes to find King Bumi and begin his earth bending training. Our escort is on the very edge of the earth kingdom and not too far from here at all. We leave tomorrow morning while Pakku and the other men will continue sailing toward their destination. The Southern Water Tribe, where they plan to reconstruct the two tribes back together.

It's the middle of the night, and I should be sleeping, but I just _can't _close my eyes and relax. Every time I'm about to drift off, Zhao's menacing glare appears in my mind. It haunts me almost every second of every day since he died. But, it's worse at night, when there are no distractions and just silence. Even though he's dead, I'm scared he'll come back and kill me, kill Sokka. I think the worst part about it is that he _is _dead. And partly, it was my fault. He'd want revenge. Some sick form of revenge that I don't even want to imagine.

I just have to keep telling myself that he can't get to me, he's officially dead, no longer here. I shouldn't be worried.

Just one cue, his face flashes in front of my eyes and I flinch before squeezing my eyes shut.

"Hmm..." I'm slightly startled by the sudden drowsy moan in my ear and I strain my neck to look at Sokka, who is laying beside me on the hammock. His already locked arms around me tighten and his eyes squint open. "Kaiko," he mutters quietly.

I smile warmly and twist in his arms so I am facing him. "Sokka," I greet back, mocking his tone. We make sure to keep our voice's hushed for the sake of our resting friends.

"Why are you awake?"

"Can't fall asleep, I guess," I say. "There's a lot on my mind."

He frowns, reaching his hand up and resting it on my neck comfortingly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he offers thoughtfully.

I don't answer. Instead, I take a lock of his hair and twirl it around my ring finger. "I kinda like you're hair down," I admit randomly. He always took out his ponytail before going to sleep, but I never paid attention to it before. Now, that I do look at him with his short, shaggy brown hair that falls in his eyes slightly, I can't help but find him looking even more attractive than when he has it up.

"You do?" He takes the hair I was playing with and studies it shortly before letting it fall. "I thought it always looked stupid. It gets in my eyes."

"Yeah, but it's still cute. It makes you look more natural," I say and I plant a soft kiss on his nose. "I like the natural Sokka."

He grins. "Then maybe I will wear it down more often." His expressions suddenly turns serious. "You're changing the subject, Kaiko," he accuses and I sigh.

"No," I answer, burying my face into his chest. "I don't want to talk about it."

One of his arms stays secured around my tiny form and the hand that was cupping my neck inches down, his smooth fingertips tracing circles on the bare part of my back. I shiver, but not because I'm cold, but because of the sensation of his pleasing touch. "I don't like it when you keep things from me," he says in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." My voice comes out muffled from my mouth being pressed against his naked chest. I suddenly become very aware of the fact that he only is wearing pants and I'm dressed in my under wrappings, which only cover my chest and my abdomen to the tops of my thighs. If anyone were to see us, and not know the situation, they would of thought a very different thing went on under these sheets last night. I can't help the light blush the covers my cheeks. Thankfully, my face is covered from Sokka. "Just go back to sleep," I tell him, forcing myself to fake yawn as I peek up at him. "See? I'm getting sleepy. No need to worry."

He rolls his eyes, obviously not believing me, and turns onto his back before raising his arms above his head. He stares up at the hammock above us, where Katara is sleeping, with a unreadable expression. I prop up on my elbows, gazing at him with arched eyebrows. "So, you're not gonna cuddle with me now?" I ask, pouting.

"Nope," he replies, popping the 'p.' I would have been offended if I didn't catch the teasing glint in his eyes. "Not unless you tell me what's bothering you."

I groan quietly, careful not to wake the others up. "You're a poop head." I let my elbows collapse back down on the hammock and I lay my head on his stomach, closing my eyes. "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

I gulp. "Zhao."

He's quiet and I look up at him. He's staring down at me in confusion. "Kaiko, Zhao's dead," he states.

I click my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "I know that."

"Then why are you afraid?" he asks.

I sigh exasperated. "I don't know! I just keep on seeing his face whenever I close my eyes, whenever I am forced to think. My mind keeps trying to make me believe that he is going to come for me and that he isn't really dead. But I know he is, and I know he won't be able to do anything harmful to me or the ones I love. Yet, I am still _so _nervous and frightened." I feel tears prick in my eyes, ones that have been needed to be shed for a while. "I hate feeling this way, I want to feel on top of things, strong, invincible. But I just feel like I'm a weak, tiny bug just waiting to be stepped on."

He instantly yanks me up and hugs his arms around my waist, his lips kissing everywhere on my face, including the tears that have escaped away. "Baby, please don't cry," he pleads, caressing my arms that are scrunched up against his chest. "_Nothing _is going to happen to you. I promise. Zhao will never, ever, be near you again. He's gone, forever."

Even though I have thought these words before, hearing them come from his assuring voice comforts me. I bend my neck back and kiss his lips. "Thank you," I say softly.

"Anything for you," he says like it's the easiest thing in the world. "Now let's go to sleep, okay? Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nod, smiling, and suddenly I'm very tired. "Sounds good," I mumble and I bury my face in his chest again, breathing in his lovely scent. "Night."

"Goodnight, Kaiko." He yawns, tightens his hold on me and rests his head on the pillow. Soon enough, his breathing becomes steadier and I know he's asleep again.

I happily join him.

xxxxxx

I climb up onto the deck of our boat from our bunker, stretching my stiff limbs as I glance around. I spot everyone standing by Appa and I smile, walking over to them. When I awoke a few minutes ago, no one was in their hammocks. Sokka must have been pretty careful not to wake me when he moved out of the bed because last time I checked, I'm a light sleeper. I had quickly slipped on my fire nation attire before coming up to find everyone.

"Kaiko," Pakku greeted me welcomely when I came into their views. "Nice to see you're awake."

I chortle. "Was I asleep long?"

"No," Aang answers from where he stood with Katara and Sokka, grinning. "Just a little longer than everyone else."

I nod once before Pakku speaks up again. "Go stand next to the others please, Kaiko." I oblige and take Sokka's hand when I'm at his side. He doesn't look at me, keeping his gaze on Pakku, but gives my a hand an affectionate squeeze. The corners of my mouth twitch upwards a little before I pay attention to Pakku, noticing he is now clutching a cloth bag.

"Katara, I want you to have this," he tells her, reaching inside the bag and pulling out a a very tiny water tribe amulet with a string tied to the top loop. "This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis. The water has unique properties, so don't loose it."

Katara smiles at him appreciatively when he hands her the gift, bowing shortly. "Thank you, Master Pakku," she says, gives him a small hug, and makes her way onto Appa's saddle.

Pakku then takes the next thing out and sets it in Aang's waiting arms "Aang, these scrolls will help you master water bending. But, they're no substitute for a real master." They both share a glance at Katara and I smirk when Aang beams brightly.

With no words, Aang just smiles genuinely at Pakku and bows too, taking his place on Appa's head after. I don't expect to be given anything so I'm surprised when Pakku motions to me, fishing around in the bag for something. I watch as he withdrawals his hand out and tangled around his fingers is a metal chain with a stunning, water tribe pendent attached. "For you, Kaiko, is this hand crafted water tribe necklace made just for you. With this you are now an honorable member of the water tribe," he says and I can't help but flash back to when Bato said those words to me. But now, I actually deserve them. He places the piece of jewelry in my palms and I give him a joyful grin, rubbing the smooth, stone-like texture of the pendent.

"Thank you so much, Pakku," I say and I embrace him for a quick moment. After I hoist myself on the saddle, I lace the necklace around my neck and clip it in the back. I discover that it would clash with my fire nation cloths and my other necklace so I tuck the pendent under my shirt collar so only the chain is visible.

I observe amusingly as Sokka steps up, waiting anxiously to receive something as well, but Pakku just pats him on his arm friendlily. "Take care, son," Pakku tells him simply and Sokka's shoulders slouch as he scowls disappointedly. He sends me a glare when I laugh and I stretch my hand out to him so he can take it. He clasps his hand with mine and I help him up next to me.

Pakku begins to give directions, "Fly straight to the earth kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe and begin your earth kingdom training with King Bumi."

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang orders. Appa pushes off the deck and soars into the sky gracefully.

"Say hi to Gran Gran for me!" Katara calls to Pakku, waving franticly before they soon disappear from sight.

We fall into a peaceful silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, before Katara suddenly speaks up. "Kaiko, do you want me to heal your scar?"

My gaze shoots to her, my eyes wide. "What?" I say breathlessly. My hand subconsciously moves up to my neck and my fingertips brush against the burn that I had gotten during the battle. It no longer hurts, but every time I look in the mirror, I glower at it. It's not only ugly, but it's always visible unless I wear something that covers my entire neck. _He_ had given me the burn. He had given me a permanent, grotesque, reminder of himself. It felt like a slap in the face every time I laid eyes on it.

"Do you want me to heal your scar?" Katara repeats, her expression soft but serious.

"How could you do that?" I ask. "It's a scar and you can't heal scars. Anyway, you already tried."

"I know," she says before lifting up her amulet. It dangled from the string she held it from and I raised my eyebrows. "You know how Pakku said this water has special properties? It must work really well; much more powerful than regular water. I was just thinking that I could try it on you. I know how much you hate that scar."

My heart warms at her incredibly kind offer. She truly is amazing. She'd use this gift, that she could use in any other circumstances on anyone, on my simple scar that she knows I would love to not have imprinted on my skin.

I shake my head, smiling at her. "I can't let you do that," I say.

"Why?" she questions, confused.

"Because you could really need that in the future. On something more important. If that water is as powerful as we think, then it could be very useful for us," I explain. "My scar isn't that big of a deal. I'll live with it."

She nods, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Alright." She tucks the amulet away into her bag and I can't help but stare longingly at it, slightly wishing I would of agreed.

xxxxxx

"I wonder what this Fong guy is gonna be like," I say, my gaze staying glued on my hands as I fondle with my water tribe necklace. We've been flying for a little more than a few hours now. It hasn't been eventful, just a little banter here and there and then silence. I haven't thought much about where we were going or the people we are about to meet. But, now that I have, we honestly don't know anything about them at all. I shouldn't be worried since Pakku sent us to them, but I still felt a ping of concern.

"Who knows. Pakku and Arnook know him, so he can't be that bad," Katara replies.

I move my eyes to them when Sokka speaks. "Usually when we think things aren't going to be that bad, they actually turn out to be bad."

I giggle at his comment. "Sadly, that's kinda true," Aang pipes up from where he's controlling the reins. We all share laughs before we once again ease into a soundless peace besides the few noises of the sky flying by us.

I hide my necklace behind my shirt again before looking out. I glance around until I spot a tall, concrete building in the middle of a range of mountains we are approaching. Large, thick walls surround the structure and everything is either a light cold or a creamy white. When I strain my eyes, I can see little earth kingdom figures scurrying around the building and I brighten up. "There it is!" I announce, pointing to our destination. They all join me to study the sight and smiles light up our faces just as Appa jerks and starts to head straight towards it.

Appa lands on top of the tall building and all of us climb off and begin to stretch our stiff limbs from not moving much for awhile. As I am bending backwards, my hands resting on the small of my back, I am startled by the sudden deep voice projecting from behind us. We quit and turn around to be met with a wide-set man decked in a fancy earth kingdom uniform. A dark, brown beard hangs down from his middle aged face and he grins at us, bowing with the multiple men behind him that are dressed in similar outfits just less formal. "Avatar Aang!" he greets honorably. "I am General Fong. And welcome to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara-and Kaiko." I can't help but catch the fact that he said my name with slight bitterness and that it was like he purposely separated my name from the others.

My smile falters and I glance around at my friends. Aang smiles hugely while Sokka beams cockily and puffs his chest out. Katara just smirks. "Mighty Katara," she says pleasingly, her arms crossed over her chest. "I like that." Momo flies over and circles around my shoulders, licking my cheek comfortingly. This action makes me smile again and I scratch behind his ear affectionately as he purrs.

Fireworks start to go off around us and I notice a few earth benders setting them off below us, celebrating our arrival. "Not bad, not bad," Sokka comments as we watch them burst.

Once the fireworks stop, General Fong leads us inside and to what must be his general station room. It's kinda like the way King Bumi's thrown area was set up, just more plain and a bit smaller. Windows cover most of the wall space, illuminating where General Fong is now taking his place in his seat that is placed by a long table and a few maps of the world. Guards stand around subconsciously as we sit on a mat positioned for us.

"Avatar Aang," Fong begins, "we were all amazed at the story of how you wiped out an entire fire nation fleet at the north pole."

Aang cuts in politely. "Thank you. But, the water tribe was much help, too. And Kaiko here was able to eliminate plenty of ships from the fleet." He motions to me and I give a small smile.

The general just nods, barely acknowledging my existence, before carrying on. Sokka shoots me a confused glance and I just shrug. "I can't imagine what's it's like to weal such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility," Fong says as he strokes his beard

"I try not to think about it too much."

The general grins suddenly. "Avatar, you're ready to face the fire lord now."

Katara, Sokka and I gasp and Aang's eyes widen, his expression bewildered. "What? No I'm not!" he protests loudly.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements," Katara tells Fong.

"Why?" he asks, standing up out of his seat. "With the kind of power he possesses, power strong enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the fire lord now!"

"But sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State," Sokka states.

"See, it's this special state where-" Aang began to explain but Fong rudely interrupted him. Anger boiled inside of me.

"I'm well aware," Fong says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power." He strides over to one of the maps. "Without you, we'd be slaughtered before even reaching their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we can cut a swath right through the heart of the fire nation." My eyes follow his fingers on the map as he traces out the path we would take.

Aang sighs. "Right. But I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State. Much less what to do when I'm there," he admits solemnly.

"Then it's decided then." General Fong whips around to face us, his expression determined. "I help you get into the Avatar State, and then you'll face your destiny."

We shoot up from our sitting positions and my glare focuses in on him. "No, nothings decided! We already have a plan. Aang is pursuing _his_ destiny _his_ way," I tell him firmly, draping my arms over my chest.

"_Well_," he sneers. "While you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on."

"We are well aware of the war but-"

He cuts me off sharply, "I'm speaking to the Avatar." I purse my lips at his tone and it takes all my will power to not scream at him right then. Thankfully, Sokka takes my hand to calm me.

Fong looks back to Aang and motions to one of the windows on the right. "May I show you something?" he questions and Aang reluctantly obliges, walking over to the window with him. They stare downwards out of it as the general begins to speak again, "That's the infirmary. And those soldiers, are the lucky ones. They came _back. _Every day the fire nation takes lives, people are dying Aang! You could end it now." I clench my hands into fists when I see Aang's shoulders slump sadly. "Think about it." The general makes his way out of the room, leaving us behind feeling angry and stumped.

I already highly dislike this man, and I haven't even been here a full day yet.

xxxxxx

I come out of the bathroom that's connected to our temporary room. My damp hair is wrapped up in a towel and I'm wearing a cotton robe over my under wrappings that was lent to me by one of the maids. The showers they have here are very soothing, the hot water jetting out on my skin, relaxing my tired muscles and washing away my troubles for the small amount of time I spend in there. Makes me feel refreshed and like I'm back to when I was eleven years old with no concerns and duties.

Katara and Sokka look up at me from where they are resting on the beds and smile. I return the smile before treading over to where Sokka was sprawled out on his desired bunk and plop down next to him. "How was your shower?" he asks.

"Great," I reply happily. "I miss warm showers. I used to take them all the time at the palace or on my brothers ship."

"I've never had one," They both say in unison and I gawk.

"Then you both _must _take one tonight or tomorrow!" I insist and they chuckle. Sokka sits up and wraps his arms around me, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek. I beam at him brightly as I lean into his embrace.

The door to our room suddenly opens and Aang comes trudging in, shutting the door quietly behind him before making his way over to his bed. His expression his etched with sorrow and troublesome, causing me to frown. "Aang, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

He stares down at the carpet before answering softly, "I told the general I'd help him, by going into the Avatar state."

My eyes widen at the same time Katara's do. "Aang, no. This is not the right way," Katara objects.

"Why not?" Sokka says. "Remember when he took out the fire navy? He was incredible."

I shake my head, disagreeing. "There's a right way to do this, Aang. Jeong Jeong always said the best way to accomplish things is with control. And you don't have control in the Avatar State," I say seriously. "General Fong doesn't know what he's talking about!"

Katara adds, "You need to do this with practice, study, and discipline."

"Or just glow it up and stop that fire lord," Sokka retorts.

I send him a glare and wiggle out his grip. He raises his eyebrows at me and I just shake my head, not looking at him. "You two need to think this through or it is going to turn out horribly," I tell them.

Katara gets to her feet furiously. "Yeah, if you two meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, then go ahead and glow it up!" She stomps out of the room just as Aang begins to call after her.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic!" he says, his voice pained. "I don't have time to do this the right way." She doesn't respond and continues to venture out of the room. Aang hangs his head sadly before burying his face in his hands.

I let out a troubled sigh and I rub my eyes frustratingly. "I don't trust Fong," I state. "Did you see the way he acted toward me? I thought after the north pole people would look at me like they look at you guys. But, I'm still thought about like the rest of the fire nation."

Sokka grips my hand in his and I lay my gaze on him, his sympathetic eyes making my heart drop. I scoot over and let him hold me. No matter how stupid he's being about the situation, his comforting words and securing arms make me feel a million times better.

"I'm sorry, Kaiko," Aang says genuinely. "But, I have to at least try to trust his judgment." He stands and leaves the room, most likely going after Katara.

I grind my teeth together and curl more into Sokka's arms, trying not to think about what this might get us into.

xxxxxx

"May I speak to General Fong, please?"

For the past couple days we've been here, we've tried many, _many _things to try and force Aang into the Avatar State. Some tries making sense and some being completely irrelevant and stupid ideas. So far, he hasn't even come close to accomplishing the state and everyone was getting pretty antsy with frustration. Especially Fong.

I've stood on the side lines watching this waste of time and never saying a word for help. I refused to join in on this; I would only observe their idiocy in silence. If they wanted to keep on pushing something on Aang that is pointless and won't ever help him, then fine. But, I am not going to be a part of it. The only time I will step in, if one of the ideas work, is if Aang goes on with the plan to face my father like this. I won't let that happen.

I, myself, am getting utterly fed up with this. So, the only solution I can think of is to try and convince the general to leave this alone and stop. That's why I am here, standing before the two guards that are in front of Fong's quarters, and requesting a visit with him.

The stare uneasily at me and I can tell they are debating internally. "Why?" they finally ask.

"Because I have an important situation I need to talk with him about," I answer smoothly.

"What is the situation?"

"It's private."

"But, you're telling the general?"

"Yes, because it involves him," I say. "Come on, I mean no harm towards him. I am traveling with the Avatar remember?"

They share a glance between each other before sighing and stepping out of the way. "Go on in," one of them say and I smile gratefully. I push the large handles on the door and stride in carefully. Once in, I shut the door behind me and study the room.

It's not as big as you would think a general's room would be, but it's still pretty spacious. The walls are painted an earthy green and the wooden tiles seem freshly mopped. There's a dark green canopy bed on the left with a wooden frame and multiple blankets and pillows thrown on top of it. To the right there is a door, to what I assume is a bathroom or closet, and a simple, brown dresser. And finally, when I look forward, an abundant commission desk is placed with many different maps and other papers scattered around the floor and on the top of it. A cushioned arm chair is attached to the desk where General Fong is sat, bending over piles of paperwork with an ink pen clutched in his fist. His bushy eyebrows are bunched together in concentration and confusion and I hold back a laugh. Fong only ever shows himself being strong and so sure of himself around us. But now, he is showing a very different side to him.

Surprisingly, he doesn't notice my entrance so I cough for his attention. His head snaps up from his work and his vulnerable eyes meet mine for a split second before they narrow. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asks sourly.

I ignore his cruel tone. "You need to stop this," I state, getting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?"

"Trying to force Aang into the Avatar State," I clarify. "It's the wrong thing to do."

He smirks and leans back in his chair, purposely dropping his pen in the process. "And why do you think this?" he asks in a playful voice.

"Because," I spat through my gritted teeth, "it's just causing more stress for Aang, and that's the last thing he needs."

"He won't have anymore stress after we figure this out and he defeats the fire lord."

"He won't face the fire lord like that."

He raises his eyebrows. "I don't think that's your place to say, little girl," he says.

I clench my fists at my side. "It's just as my place to say as it is yours!" I shoot back.

"Why would it be a fire nation princess' place to speak about her own father's death?" he taunts, a malicious grin plastering on his lips.

I'm taken back by his words before I turn extremely angry. "Do. Not. Address. Me. That. Way," I hiss, dangerously quiet.

He laughs out loud, gets to his feet, and begins to advance toward me. "I'm addressing you as your proper title. The princess of the nation that's killed millions of innocent people. The nation that is careless, brutal, and _evil._" By the time the last word spits from his lips, he's in my face and a speck of saliva lands on my cheek.

I glare daggers at him as he towers over my tiny form, wiping of the spit with the back of my hand. "I am not their princess anymore! I'm traveling with the Avatar, betraying my nation just to help end the war! How am I part of the evil when I am doing that?"

"You're born into the royal family, you're always in the royal family," he says firmly.

"You're wrong!"

"I suggest you don't get snappy with me or terrible things will happen to you."

I feel slight fear but it's overpowered by fury. "I'm not scared of a pathetic, idiotic, poor excuse of a general like _you_," I insult, glowering up at him.

Now, his expression twists in outrage and he jabs his finger in the direction of the door. "_Out_!" he shouts in my face.

"Gladly." I smirk, turn on my heels, and head toward the door. Without another word, I swing the door open and hurry down the halls, ignoring the questioning looks from the guards. My pace slows as I near our room and my head aches painfully. I stop, lean against one of the walls, and cradle my head in my hands. My eyes close tightly as I massage my temples.

Fong's threat keeps running through my mind. _I suggest you don't get snappy with me or terrible things will happen to you. _Does he mean that? Would he really attack me when he has Aang on his good side? Because I know for a fact, if Fong does do something harmful to me, Aang will no longer trust him or even tolerate him. And Fong wants Aang by his side so his plan will follow through. So, will he let his anger and remorse for me get in the way of what really matters to him? Who knows. But, he's a powerful earth bender, with strong earth bending guards. I do fear him. I couldn't face him, could I? I'm not strong enough yet.

"What did I just get myself into," I mutter to myself, sliding down on the wall and resting my head between my knees.

xxxxxx

I hold Sokka's arm tighter, my own arms wound around his right one as we venture toward Fong's general station for today's tries on getting Aang into the Avatar State. But, last night Aang decided that he would not be forced into going into the state any longer. I think it's because Katara spoke to him about it. She isn't coming with us today though. She's upset about all of this, too. I would stay with her in the room but I didn't want to seem like a coward.

Even if I'm incredibly nervous about seeing him.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asks and I look up at him. His eyes are staring at my death grip on his arm and I blush, loosing it a little.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about how General Fong's going to act when Aang tells him he doesn't want to go along with is anymore," I lie. He eyes me warily, like he knows I am bluffing. But, I can't tell them. It would not only worry them but distract them from the most important issue on hand.

"I am too," I hear Aang grumble from where he's trudging next to us. I give him a sympathetic glance. He must be just as - if not more - nervous than I am.

"It'll be fine, guys," Sokka reassures. "You're the Avatar, Aang. Who knows better than you?"

Aang and I nod at his words, letting them seep in to try and make us feel better. It looks like it helps Aang but I am still worked up about Fong's threat. I continue to cling on to Sokka's arm as we near the giant door of the general station. The guards let us in without any speaking needed and we reluctantly enter.

"Good day, everyone," Fong greets us from his desk, where he is scribbling something down quickly. Irritation bubbles inside me just from the sound of his voice, and when he lifts his head and his hateful gaze instantly meets mine, I have to purse my lips to not start yelling remarks at him. He glares at me secretly before smiling friendlily at Sokka and Aang. "Ready for today?"

Sokka and I stand off to Aang's sides as he steps up. "Actually, sir, I've been thinking. We might as well stop trying to figure this out. It hasn't worked so far and it probably won't ever. We'll never be able to trigger the state on purpose," he explains.

I tense, ready for an outburst, but Fong just speaks calmly. "You sure I can't change your mind?" he asks.

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar state when I or someone I care about is in genuine danger."

"I see," he says, looking off to the side with an unreadable expression. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Suddenly, his foot jerks on the ground and his desk is bended toward me. My eyes widen just before it collides into me. Pain shoots through my body and I grunt, the only sound I am able to produce at this moment. I hear Sokka and Aang crying my name as I fly out one of the windows with the desk on my tail. A high pitch scream invades my ears and it takes me a second to figure out that it belongs to me. I push my hands toward the ground, just as I am about to land, and create a big enough puff of fire under me so I don't hit the ground roughly enough to die. I crashed onto the concrete ground and the wind is knocked out of my system. I begin to gasp for air as I feel more pain overwhelm me.

"Men!" I move my shaky gaze up to see Fong standing at the window I flew out of and pointing his finger straight at me, his expression hard. "Attack the girl!"

I take a large intake of breath as my eyes grow incredibly huge. The men surround my already hurting form with either stances or weapons out. I scramble to my feet just as Fong jumps out of the window and lands perfectly on his feet, sending ripples in the ground at me. I hurriedly move out of the way and ease into my stance, my body still a bit shaky. "Don't do this," I say through clenched teeth. I can faintly hear Sokka and Aang struggling with the many guards in the general station.

"I warned you," he replies, grinning. "We're about to get _very _good results."

He bends multiple boulders toward me and I sprint out of the way. The men begin to do the same and I continue to dodge each one by rolling, running, or bending. I feel sweat beat down my forehead and my limbs throbbing as I notice Aang landing on the ground, about to come and save me. Just as he is though, Fong kicks earth at him and Aang is forced to pay attention to that. I fall to my knees populously when two giant rocks are aimed toward me before getting up and bolting away from more shots.

Aang keeps on trying to get rid of Fong to help me but he never gets the chance since Fong always on his tail. I burn up one of the boulders in thin air before ducking from the other one. This goes on for what seems like hours before I start to get utterly exhausted. And just as I am about to run away from another shot, the rock hits me and I get thrown back into one of the gigantic walls. I moan in pain and I feel warm liquid trickle down my cheek from my head. I pick my hand up and swipe some of it on my fingertip. I stare at it. Blood.

I now see both Sokka and Katara trying to get to me, but they are being fought off by men with spears on ostrich horses. I suddenly am pushed to my feet and brought in the middle of the everything by one of the men bending the ground under me. Besides the ones distracting Katara and Sokka, men surround me and block off anyway of escape. Aang is on the top of the stairs, trying to avoid Fong, who is now standing a few feet in front of me. He smirks at me and pushes his foot forward, causing me to sink downwards and I look down to see my legs completely buried under the ground. I struggle and discover how I am unable to move. "Try to save her now!" Fong taunts to Aang.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang shouts, jumping down and sending a gust of air at him which he blocks skillfully. He turns back around and digs me deeper into the ground as I cry out. My wrists and down are now buried and I feel hot tears start to fall down my face as I become devastatingly terrified.

"Kaiko! _No!_" I turn my head around to find Sokka bolting toward me, his face etched with concern while he whips out his boomerang. One of the men shoot a sharp boulder at him and knocks him to the ground into unconsciousness. When Katara tries, she is restricted by three guards tightly.

My eyes shoot back to Aang as I watch him run franticly towards us. "Stop this! You have to let her go!" he yells.

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" he says in a pained tone as he grips onto Fong's wrist, his own eyes welling up with tears.

I gasp as I am sunken deeper into the ground. "Aang! I'm sinking!"

"I don't see _glowing_," Fong growls at him and his hands flexes just as the ground swallows everything but my head.

I choke on a sob and scream out, "Please!" My whole being his overpowered by horror and then it hits me. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die today. My breathing comes out in short, pathetic pants as it gets harder to breath. I don't know what to think, if I should cry, so I just let the tears pour uncontrollably.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang cries, falling to his knees as he keeps his grip on Fong's wrist. My heart sinks as I see his own tears fall, his expression stricken with agony. "Please, she didn't do anything!"

Fong just shakes his head and with one more movement of his hand, and one more cry from me, I am entirely buried alive.

I don't feel _anything_. Not pain, not fear. Nothing. I can't move a muscle and it's as if my brain has shut off. It's just darkness.

The next think I know, I am being pulled away from the darkness and I am on my hands and knees on the concrete ground again. My chest heaves in and out and my body shakes brutally. Someone is screaming something by me, but I pay no attention to it as I lift my head up to see Aang controlling a huge, powerful, tornado. His eyes and tattoos are glowering brightly. My eyes widen when I realize what he's finally accomplished. He's in the Avatar State.

He slams onto the ground suddenly and all the men and Fong are flown backwards with the wind of the tornado. Violent ripples in the earth crash into all of the buildings and ruin everything in sight. Pieces of rock, buildings, and other things whip around in the powerful winds as Aang stands in the middle, an air bubble surrounding him. I see Katara and Sokka gripping onto something for support in the distance and after a little while, Aang's air bubble drops and he falls to his knees. His eyes and tattoos return to normal slowly and he studies the devastating damage he just caused. I get to my feet, steady myself, before rushing over to him just as Katara does. We kneel down next to him and I hug him tightly, my body still aching slightly. "I'm sorry Kaiko, Katara. I hope you guys never have to see me like that again," he says sorrowfully. He looks worriedly at me. "Are you okay?" I just nod, not finding my voice yet.

"Ha!" We glare at Fong as he approaches joyfully. "Are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just need to find a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind," Aang says.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the fire nation," he says as Sokka rides up next to him on an ostrich house, bangs him on his head with his boomerang, and Fong collapses into unconsciousness. I smirk.

"Anybody gotta problem with that?" he asks the men and they immediately shake their heads. Sokka hops down and pulls me into his arms, squeezing me tightly. "You're okay, right?" I nod into his chest and I wrap my arms around his torso while sighing tiredly.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" the men offer and they bow respectfully. We all share glances before smiles light up our faces.

"I think we're all set."

That night on Appa, as Sokka cradles me, I fall asleep earlier than anyone else, the events of that past few days catching up with me.


	2. Chapter Two: Cave of Two Lovers

Book Two – Chapter Two: The Cave of Two Lovers

Kaiko's P.O.V

"Ahh," I sigh peacefully, stretching my arms out widely as I lay on the smooth river bank. My toes wiggle around freely while my pale skin absorbs the heat of the blistering sun. My shirt's draped slightly over my eyes to protect them from the blinding light but when I try, I can still see. The warm temperature radiates down on my spread out form heavenly and I smile. Once we landed by this river, I had immediately stripped from my cloths and began to relax in my under attire; taking advantage of one of the first sunny days in awhile.

Katara and Aang were using the available time to drill water bending, both of them riding of unneeded clothing, as well. Sokka was the most nude though; wearing only his undershorts. He's sprawled out on an over sized leaf he found and was floating around in the tides with Momo resting on his stomach. His hair is out of it's ponytail and scattered around his attractive face. I find myself gazing at him, admiring his body, before I quickly divert my eyes away. It'd be too humiliating to be caught gawking at him like a perverted preteen.

"You guys are going to be done soon, right?" Sokka says to Aang and Katara as they stand in the ankle deep water, streaming it back and forth rhythmically. "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today."

Katara drops the water into the river and glances over her shoulder at him. "What? Like you're ready to go now, naked guy?" she remarks, smirking.

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously, whenever."

She rolls her eyes and Aang and her go back to practicing. I chortle softly, sit up, and cross my legs. I watch Sokka float around and I blush when he catches me staring. "See something you like?" he says cockily and he lifts his head to look at me, running his hands over his chest which causes Momo to chirp annoyingly and fly over to Appa.

I grin. "Not particularly," I tease, shrugging. "I've seen better."

His eyes narrow down on me. "Oh, have you?"

"Yep, all the guys that just _loved _me back at the palace were beyond attractive," I joke, suppressing a laugh.

He doesn't respond before he rolls off the leaf, stands up in the water, and starts to advance toward me slowly. He holds his arms out threateningly as he gets closer and closer. My eyes widen when I realize what he's gong to do.

"Sokka, don't-"

He grabs me from behind, his arms securing tightly around my waist, just as I was about to run away. His cold, dripping wet skin presses against mine and I let out a squeal, struggling against his grip. He begins to carry me toward the water and his chest rumbles with laughter. "No! Put me down!" I cry, giggling as his fingers start to tickle my sides. "_Sokka_!"

He swings around and jumps into the deeper part of the river with me still captured in his arms. I scream shrilly before we land underwater. I instantly pop up and wrap my arms around myself, shivering from the sudden temperature change. I glare when he comes out from the water too, laughing hysterically. The sides of my mouth twitch up into a small smile.

"I hate you," I state once his laughter falters finally.

"You love me," he responds through chuckles.

I just roll my eyes and surprise him by tackling him playfully. I squint my eyes through the water to find him grinning at me before he circles his arms around my waist, his mouth connecting to my neck suddenly. I'm caught of guard by the action, since he has never done anything like this before, but my eyes flutter closed in satisfaction. His lips kiss a specific spot below my jawline and I hold back a moan. He pulls away and kisses my lips lovingly. I wound my arms around his neck and melt into him. I withdrawal away after a little while and he pulls us up to the surface. His face is plastered with an adoring grin and I chuckle. My legs hook around his waist and my arms stay resting on his shoulders. "I know I do," I say. He beams and pecks my lips.

I drop from Sokka's arms when joyful music suddenly comes into hearing. We all turn our gazes to a path were five people are dancing their way towards us. A tall, younger man decked in multiple different colors, a short, pudgy man, and three woman who all pretty much looked the same besides their outfits and hair. The colorful man was in front singing and stringing a banjo while one of the girls whistled a flute, both of them creating a peaceful and happy tune.

They stop in their tracks and the music ends when they spot us. "Hey, hey, river people," the colorful man greets, grinning.

"We're not river people," Katara objects.

"You're not?" His carefree expressions turns puzzled. "Then, what kind of people are ya?"

"Just... People," Aang replies.

The man snorts, raising his hands in the air. "Aren't we all, brother?"

Sokka stomps forward, jabbing his finger at them. "Who are you?" he questions suspiciously.

"I'm Chong," he says and motions to the pretty lady with the flute, "and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

I walk to Sokka's side and smile nicely at them just as Aang starts to speak excitedly, "You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad."

"Hey, me too!"

"I know... you just said that..."

"Oh." He laughs and rubs his neck sheepishly before obviously staring at Sokka's nakedness. "_Nice_ underwear," he comments seriously and one of my hands flies over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Sokka blushes a deep red, grabs Momo, and covers himself with him so he can scurry away to retrieve his pants. I grin after him.

xxxxxx

My fingertips trace the brambly texture of the top of the mini drum as I study the gorgeous designs carved on the side. The drum belongs to Moku, the pudgy one of the group, and he kindly let me kindle with it. I pat the top a few times and listen to the random melody, leaning against Appa comfortingly.

While I scratch my nails along the instrument, I let my eyes wonder over to the others. Lily was braiding Katara's hair beautifully with little pink flowers decorating it, Aang was relaxing next Chong while they chat about irrelevant things, and the other nomads were just sitting or laying across the ground. The mood was peaceful and non-worrisome. Unlike how the atmosphere usually is with us. With battling, being tracked down, and all that other _lovely_ stuff.

I suddenly notice how Sokka is no where to be seen and I become confused. As if on cue, he comes trudging up to us with an irritated expression. "Hey, Sokka," Aang calls. "You should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" His tone is coated with wonder and excitement, making me chuckle softly.

"Well not everywhere, little arrow head. But, where we haven't been we've heard about through stories and songs," Chong says.

"They said they'd take us to see a giant night crawler!"

"I don't necessarily want to see a giant worm..." I admit, smirking.

"But, on the way, there is a waterfall," Moku tells me dreamily. "That creates a never ending rainbow!"

"That'd I like to see."

Sokka huffs exasperated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara's busy I guess it's up to me," he remarks and Katara sends him a glare. "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and _defiantly_ no rainbows."

"Whoa, sounds like someones got a case of destination fever," Chong says, shaking his head at Sokka. "You worry too much about were you're going."

Lily adds in, "You gotta focus less on the where and more on the going." They spoke with such wisdom and harmony that it made me think of Uncle. He always made comments like these when Zuko or I were troubled. I never listened to his proverbs at the time, but now, I kinda wish I had them to guide me. My heart pings with pain as I think of the old man. It's insane how much I miss him. I've practically had him by my side my whole life, always there to comfort or help me, and acted like more than a father than my real one ever has.

I push these thoughts away so they won't upset me too much and listen back into the conversation.

"Oh-ma-_shu,_" Sokka replies snappily, emphasizing by separating the syllables.

"Sokka's right," Katara says. "We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earth bending somewhere safe."

Chong lifts his head from Appa's fur. "Well, sounds like you're heading to Omashu." I snort, rolling my eyes as Sokka slaps his hand on his forehead and scowls at the mans obliviousness. "There's an old story about a secret pass. Right through the mountains," he tells us dramatically and I sit up in fascination.

"Is this real or a legend?" I ask.

"Oh it's a real legend, and it's as old as earth bending itself." His face lights up as he begins to play the banjo, Lily whistles her flute, and Moku retrieves his drum to start pounding on softly.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another. A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together –_ I forget the few other lines but then it goes- _secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains! Secret, secret, secret tunnel!" _he sings, trailing off at the end. Once the music quits, we all applaud him respectfully.

Sokka looks unamused as he says, "I think we'll just stick with flying."

I get to my feet. "We've dealt with the fire nation before. This time is no different so we should be fine," I tell them.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going under ground. And we need to do what ever makes Appa most comfortable," Aang says before both him and Katara hop onto Appa. Sokka and I climb up after them and once we say our farewells, Appa soars off.

xxxxxx

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sokka grumbles as we follow Chong and the others forward. We had tried flying, but just when we started, multiple fire benders had catapults loaded with fire balls waiting for us. We dodged them and were just barely able to make it back to where Chong and them still were. We decided the only way we could make it by is going in this 'secret tunnel' Chong is going to direct us through. No matter how uncomfortable it made anyone, we couldn't risk getting shot out of the sky by the fire nation right now.

"It's the only way, Sokka," I say sympathetically and I squeeze his hand. "It'll be fine."

"I hope." He pulls me closer to his side, his arm looped around my waist, and looks at Chong. "How far are we to the tunnel?" he asks him.

"Well, actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth," he answers.

Sokka jerks to a stop, causing me to almost fall over. "_Labyrinth_?" he repeats in disbelief. I straighten back up in his grip and steady myself, giving Sokka a short glare that no one notices.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Chong assures optimistically as we continue on. Sokka glowers at his back but doesn't stop walking.

Lily's soft, comforting voice echoes around us. "All you need to do is trust in love," she says before adding, "according to the curse."

"_Curse?_" Sokka whines, slapping his hand on his face and groaning. "This is unbelievable!"

Everyone ignores his annoying attitude and ventures faster. Finally, we stop in front of a humongous entrance leading into the mountains. Moss and mildew grow around the sides and by the structure of it, I can tell how old these caves truly are. "Hey, we're here," Chong says giddily, beaming at the sight. We don't enter yet though; all of us hesitant about our decision to cross this pass.

"So, what exactly is this curse?" Sokka asks.

"The curse says that all of those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die," Lily reminds him, her tone sounding too calm for her words.

"Oh yeah, and die..."

I feel my face pale and my heart drop to the pit of my stomach in fear. Crap. "That's it!" Sokka shouts and I can feel how edgy his body is right now. "We're not going through some cursed hole!"

No one responds until Moku points in the direction from where we came from. "Hey, someones making a big campfire!" Moku says giggly as we notice the smoke rising up in the sky and my eyes narrow.

"That's no campfire, Moku," Katara tells him.

"It's the fire nation," I spat. "They're tracking us."

Aang sighs heavily before turning to Chong. "So, all you have to do is trust in love to get through these caves?"

He nods. "That is correct, master arrow head."

I observe as Aang gazes at Katara and I know instantly what he is thinking; that if the curse is true, then he can make it as long as he keeps his mind focused on Katara when danger is near. I feel eyes boring into the side of my head and I look to see Sokka giving me the same stare Aang was giving Katara. I smile affectionately at him and I look to Chong. "We can make it," I say confidently. Aang gives me a knowing glance after I speak the words.

"Everybody into the hole!" Sokka orders before grasping my whist and pulling me to his side while we all make our into the cave. I hear Appa growling protestingly but by the sounds of his boisterous footsteps, I know he is not stopping. I get as close as I can to Sokka when the darkness surrounds us. Fortunately, the light from the outside still shines for us.

Not long after we entered, the ground begins to shake uncontrollably and from behind us I can hear loud crashing. Everyone whirls around to see the opening of the cave being completely covered by boulders and rocks, the light quickly fading until I can't even see Sokka who is standing right next to me. I hear some frantic gasps around me and soon enough, I can see again. Lily and Chong had lit up two torches with matches and I let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone's expressions are startled and Appa is roaring at the pile of rocks and boulders that block us of from the outside while occasionally batting at them. Katara hurries up to him and pets his fur comfortingly. "It's okay, Appa, we'll be fine," she assures.

"Hopefully," I mutter doubtfully.

"We will be fine," Sokka states surely. "All we need is a plan. Chong how long do those torches last?"

"Uh, about two hours each," he answers.

"And we have five torches!" Lily exclaims, lighting them all suddenly. "So, that's ten hours!"

Sokka quickly grabs the torches from her, throws them to the ground, and steps on them so they extinguish. "It doesn't work like that if they are all lit at the same time!" he shouts angrily.

"Oh, right..." she says sheepishly.

A create a medium sized flame in my palm. "I can hold a flame for a little while," I say. "Not sure how long I can but it'll work." I let it go out since we don't need it yet.

Sokka grins at me before climbing onto Appa's saddle and scavenges around in his things. "I'm going to make a map of exactly where we've been. Then, we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." He pulls out a feather pen and paper before going in front of everybody. But, not before taking one of his hands in mine so I'll be by his side. I don't blame him; right now, I don't want to be far from each other either. We all begin to head straight even though we have no idea where or what we are being led to.

xxxxxx

I hate caves.

Never thought I'd think that, but now that we've traveled in one for almost three hours without finding any root out, I official despise them. I very much prefer the open outdoors than the cramped undergrounds where I am started to feel claustrophobic.

I. _Hate_. Caves.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to!" Katara yells as we all glare at yet another pile of rocks that blocks us off. Every time Sokka thinks he's found the way out, he's always wrong and we come face to face with boulders or a wall.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sokka says as he studies the map thoroughly. "We've already came through this way."

"Oh, really? I thought this pile of rocks was different from the fifty others," I remark sarcastically. Sokka gives me look and I just cross my arms over my chest, huffing frustratingly.

"We don't need a map, we just need love," Chong says enchantingly. "She knows it." He points to me and I bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah... But I wouldn't mind a map, also."

He shrugs and everyone pays their attention back to Sokka when his concerned voice pops up from where he is staring at another dark path, his back facing us. "Somethings strange here," he observes before dropping his arms to his side, the map clenched in one of his fists. "There's only one explanation." He turns to us, frowning. "The tunnels are changing."

The walls around us rumble slightly and Momo screeches, scurrying into Aang's shirt. I hurry over to Sokka's side as worry courses through me. "What does this mean?" I ask.

He sighs and caresses my cheek comfortingly. "It means a map might not be good enough."

Chong starts to pace around, his normal positive attitude turning completely opposite. "The tunnels, they're changing! It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't of come down here," he says, terrified. He puts his hands on the sides of his face and shakes his head back and forth like he's trying to come out of a horrible nightmare. This sure does feel like one...

"Right, If only we listened to _you_," Sokka snaps sarcastically with a bitter tone.

"Everyone be quiet!" Katara says urgently. "Listen."

We oblige and when all voices silence, faint, creepy, hisses come from the dark pass ways around us. My eyes widen and I feel one of Sokka's arms wrap around my waist protectively as he holds out his torch to the dark pass the noise was loudest in. It goes utterly silent for a second before a giant wolf bat comes flying towards us, screeching. I gasp and Sokka pulls me to the ground so we don't get hit and everyone ducks away from it.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong shouts in fear, obviously unacknowledged to what it's named.

"No!" Moku cries once the creature lands. "It's a wolf bat!"

Sokka and I get up from the ground and he waves the torch around at the wolf bat once it starts going for us again. The fire hits the creature and it cries out before flying back into one of the passes. I'm relieved it's disappeared until Appa roars out loudly and I notice how some of the fire landed on his foot. He begins to panic, since he's deathly afraid of fire, and crashes into many of the walls of the cave. The impact of the walls crashing down causes the multiple sharp rocks above to collapse. Just as they are about to land on me, Sokka tackles me forward; wrapping his arms around my torso as we land away from the avalanche. He covers me with his body so he's protecting me from any stray, dangerous rocks. He moves one of his arms to shield his own head and we stay like that, our eyes squeezed shut in fear, until everything goes quiet. We sit up, Sokka still keeping me wrapped up in his embrace, as we study our situation. A giant wall of boulders and rocks blocks us off from the others. My eyes shoot around, trying to find a hole in the pile, but it's completely shut off. Everyone, even Momo and Appa, are on the other side. Unable to reach us. The only way we're able to see is that, thankfully, Sokka's torch lay on the ground still lit.

Sokka stands and rushes over, starting to dig at the pile desperately. "No, come on!" he shouts, chucking random rocks to the side.

I get up sluggishly and walk over to him, kneeling down by his side. "Sokka," I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. "It's not use, we're separated." My sorrowful tone breaks at the last word and I purse my lips.

He lets out a strained yell and I frown, taking his arm and making him face me. He stares me in the eyes and sadness floats around in his baby blue orbs. "What are we going to do?" I ask pathetically. He presses his lips into a fine line, drops his head to my shoulder, and puts his hands on my thighs. I place one of my hands on his hair, stroking is softly, and cover one of his hands with the other. Our fingers intertwine as we just sit there.

"I don't know," he mumbles brokenly. This is one of the first time since I met him that he hasn't known what to do in a panicked situation.

And that scares me.

xxxxxx

"There has to be a way out of here!" Sokka says frustratingly.

After awhile of drowning in ourself pity, Sokka and I decided if we were going to make it out here alive and find Aang and Katara, then we can't be mourning. We have to take action. But, our actions weren't really working out well. We've been circling around this cave for at least an hour now; seeing things we've already spotted, running into dead ends, going through random passes. The only thing we haven't done is find a way out. Obviously.

He has a much better attitude about this than I do; trying every little thing that could lead us out of here. While all I do is give some suggestions here and there or just stay silent. I can tell that bothers him but what should I do? I mean, we're in a cave for gods sake! How am I supposed to be optimistic about everything when we're probably stuck down here for good?

I don't respond to him as he whips out the map again and scans over it for the thousandth time. His eyebrows are scrunching together as he reads probably the same stuff he's already looked over before. "Maybe the map is wrong," he concludes. "Or, maybe I've been reading the map upside down this whole time." He flips it around and begins to skim it that way. I clench my teeth together and I stomp over to him, take the map from his grip, and chuck it to the ground. He looks up at me in surprise and annoyance. "What the heck was the for?" he asks angrily.

"Just forget the map, Sokka!" I shout. "It's obviously not helping any!"

He frowns. "Well, it's helping more than you are!"

"Excuse me?"

"At least I am trying to get us out of here. What are you doing? Moping around behind me while not even speaking? That's not what I call pitchingin," he hisses.

I throw my head back and a groan escapes my lips, my hands flying up to grip my hair. "I'm sorry, okay!" I say, moving my eyes back to him as my lips begin to tremble. "I-I'm just- just-"

"You're just _what_?"

"Scared!" I answer finally, falling to my knees on the hard cave floor. "I'm just scared..." I cover my face with my hands, tears threatening to spill.

Everything is silent until I feel Sokka slide next to me. He gently wraps his arms around my core and pulls me in between his legs. He sets the torch down next to us and when I glance over my shoulder at him, I can see the flickering flames illuminating his face. I twist in his arms so I am facing him and I place my arms around his neck. "I don't want this to be the end," I whisper, staring him in the eyes sadly.

"It won't be," he promises and he pushes his forehead against mine. "I won't allow that."

"But, you can't help it if we can't find a way out."

"Don't you remember what Chong said about that curse?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did he say?"

"He said that only ones who trust in love can make it through the caves."

He smiles. "Exactly. I love you, you love me; that's all we need to make it out of here."

I smile too and he strokes his thumb under my eye to wipe the tears away. "What about your map?" I ask, motioning to the piece of paper laying on the ground.

"Forget it," he says almost immediately. "You're right, it's not helping us anyway."

"I'm sorry about snapping at you."

"Me too."

My smile widens and I crush my lips onto his. Our lips mold together in perfect synchronization and all my worries disappear. We'll make it. If I have Sokka by my side, I have no doubt about that. It may take a little while, but I have my bending for light, and we have each other. This is not the place we will die; it can't be, that wouldn't be right.

After all, it is the cave of two lovers isn't it?

xxxxxx

The sound of the bottom of our shoes tapping against the cave floors is loud compared to everything else making noise; like the faint skitter of a bug, the dripping of cave due, our steady breathing. Our hands stay locked together as we venture around, not speaking, not looking for anything specific, just walking to what we think would be the most reasonable way.

"Sokka." He looks to the side at me questionably. "The torch light is going to run out any second now."

He takes it from me, sighs, before looking at me again and we quit moving. "You're bending, though..."

"I don't know how long I will be able to hold a flame," I say, worrisome.

"Probably long enough for us to get out," he says positively, sending me a reassuring smile.

I nod and take a deep breath. "I hope you're right," I mumble and my eyes flicker to what is left of the fire. With every passing second, it burns less and less; causing everything to slowly get darker. "Let's just watch it die out."

"Why?"

"I dunno," I say. "I just kinda want to."

He doesn't object so I don't think he minds. He holds it out in the middle of us and I let go of his hand before I join his other one that's gripping the torch tightly. We just stand there, our eyes fixed on the fire, our hands grasping onto our source of light. I take one more glance up at Sokka just before the fire burns out. I'm about to create a flame in my hand but I stop when I somehow can see Sokka's face again. I glance around confusingly and my eyes move up to the rocky ceiling where shiny, gorgeous, crystals cover it entirely. I gasp and a smile spreads across my lips. "Oh my gosh," I breath.

"They're beautiful," Sokka says and I glance at him to see his brightened expression gazing up at the crystals.

I let my eyes follow the path of the crystals and I note how they only shine in one direction. "That must be the way out!" I exclaim when realization dawns on me.

"The crystals must only light up in the dark," Sokka decides.

Happiness and complete relief overwhelm me and my arms fly around Sokka's neck, laugher bubbling over my lips. "We're going to make it out!" He embraces me back tightly and I can feel his toothy grin pressing against my shoulder. I pull away, grab his hand, and I start running; dragging him along like I was an excited child. "Come on! Let's go!" He willingly runs along by my side and our sprints don't falter until we spot an opening. The sun shines brightly in and we bolt faster at the sight of the features of the outdoors. When I can feel the warm sunshine on my skin and the sting in my eyes from not seeing the light in so long, and that there's no longer cave walls surrounding me, I break out into a boisterous grin. Sokka grabs my by the waist, spins me around in the air, before putting my back on my feet and pressing his lips against mine. I kiss him back instantly and my hands rest against his cheeks.

"Kaiko! Sokka!" We withdraw at the sounds of our names being called franticly and I turn around to see Katara and Aang running out of the same exact exit we did, Appa and Momo following behind them quickly. If possible, my smile grows even bigger and both Sokka and I meet them halfway.

"I am so glad you guys are okay!" Katara cries, squeezing her brother before moving onto me after I gave Aang a hug. I hug her back and when we pull away, I suddenly notice how Chong and the others aren't with them.

"Where are the others?" Sokka questions, puzzled.

Aang shrugs. "Don't know. Katara and I were separated with only Appa and Momo."

"We thought they were with you two," Katara tells us.

We all share nervous glances after Sokka and I shake out heads no. "I hope they are okay," I say.

Suddenly, we hear familiar music and we all know what's coming. We look to the exit to see Chong dancing out, while singing the two lovers song, with the others behind him. They seem completely calm and untouched; should of assumed they would be fine in there. They beam at us and stop the music. "Hey, you guys made it out!" Chong cheers as he makes his way over to us.

"Yep," I say, smiling. "It's like you said, we let love lead the way." Sokka encases his hand in mine and I send him a soft smile. I catch Aang and Katara blushing at one another after the words slip from my mouth and I start to wonder what happened between them in the caves.

Moku, Lily, and the other two woman – who I never learned the names of – come strolling up to us with carefree expressions on their faces. "So, are you guys gonna come to Omashu with us?" Aang offers.

"Nope," Moku says bluntly.

"Okay, thanks for everything Moku." They wave goodbye friendlily and start to parade the opposite direction we were going to be heading, soft, rhythmic, hums coming from their mouths.

Chong stays behind, reaches in his bags, and pulls out four flower necklaces. He starts to lace one around each of our necks as he says wisely, "I hope you all learned a little something about not letting the plants get in the way of the journey."

I'm pretty sure none of us know what he means by that but we all smile respectfully and bid him farewells. He laughs randomly, whips out his banjo, and begins to play an upbeat song while prancing away after his group. I shake my head with an amused smile on my face. We'll probably never meet anyone like him again.

For a little while, we just stand there peacefully until Katara speaks up. "Well guys, looks like it's time to finally get to Omashu," she says joyfully.

Aang gasps excitingly and hops high in the air before landing gracefully on his feet. "Yeah! Time to see Bumi!" he motions for Appa to follow and Momo flies over and rests on his shoulder. He starts to fast-walk toward the small mountains we needed to climb that were the only thing in our way of the city and I could tell how anxious he was to get to our destination. We hurriedly catch up with him so he won't get too far without us.

After a little less than an hour of making our way up the mountain, and when we are just about to reach the peek, Sokka stands in front of us. "The journey was long and annoying. But, now we get to see what it's really about: the destination," he says, grinning, before we finally continue to the top. "I present to you, the earth kingdom city of O-," his introduction quits when we all see the devastating and utterly shocking sight before us and leads into his despair filled, "Oh no."

My face falls and I feel my heart stop as I study Omashu. It shouldn't even be called Omashu anymore though, since it's entirely covered with fire nation. My nations sigma hangs down on a huge flag in the front and steam floats into the sky from the non belonging machines in the city. I clench my fists at my side as fury boils in side of me, my lips pressing into a fine line.

This is unbelievable.


	3. Chapter Three: Return to Omashu

Book Two – Chapter Three: Return to Omashu

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

I keep my eyes trained on the taken over earth kingdom city; unable to look away. It's like the blood red flag is forcing me to continue staring at the sigma. I don't feel anything but hatred right now. Utter hatred for the nation that might of just taken away Aang's only chance of finding a safe place to learn earth bending. My fists clench tighter at my sides and I hear some of my knuckles crack; I wouldn't be surprised if they were turning white right now. But, I don't check, the sigma still holding my gaze.

"I can't believe it," Aang mutters brokenheartedly. "I know the war has spread far but Omashu always seemed... Untouchable."

"Nothing is ever untouchable anymore," I say blankly, finally looking away from the city to focus on them.

Sokka sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Looks like now Ba Sing Se is the only earth kingdom stronghold left," he says.

"This is horrible," Katara states sadly, shaking her head back and forth slowly before resting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "But, we have to move on."

"No," Aang objects instantly and he starts to step closer. "I'm going in to find Bumi."

"Aang, stop!" Sokka orders. "We don't even know if Bumi is still..." He trails off when Aang turns around to face him abruptly, anger raiding off his tensed form.

"What? If Bumi is still _what?_"

"A-around," Sokka finishes lamely.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earth bending," Katara tells him.

Aang faces the city again. "This isn't about finding a teacher. It's about finding my friend." From the determination and tenderness in his voice, I can tell how much he truly does care about Bumi. It makes me admire him even more; if that's possible.

I move my eyes back to the city and I suddenly notice minor details in the flag swaying in the wind. The sigma has a slightly different quality to it and the color seems a bit darker. That's when I realize I've seen this flag before. And not just once or twice; I used to see this flag everyday whenever I went over to my best friends house when I was younger.

"Mai," I breath out before I can stop myself.

"What?"

I glance at them to see all their questioning looks and raised eyebrows. "I know who's ruling here," I tell them.

They gasp, "How?"

"I was very close to them, and I know that flag well. I was incredibly close to their daughter. She was my best friend besides Zuko when I was still around the palace; her name's Mai. It was insane how close we were. I told her everything and she told me everything. We were heartbroken when I decided to leave with Zuko on his banishment," I explain, going more into dept then I probably needed to. "Her father and mother might as well been related to me and I was closer to them than I was with my own father and sister." I could hear my tone getting softer and softer as I kept speaking. But, I couldn't help it. I had completely forgotten about them until now and all the great memories are rushing back to me. I suddenly miss my old best friend _a lot_. And now what, I am going to have to go against them? This is going to be almost as hard as going against my brother.

They were quiet until Aang joined me by my side, glancing at me before letting his gaze land on the city like mine. "And now, you're sad because you might have to be against them?" he guesses correctly. I swear, he can read my mind or something, because he can almost always figure out what I am feeling or thinking.

"Yeah," I croak. I feel comforting hands rest on my back and I glance behind me to see all three of them holding them there, smiling sympathetically toward me.

"I never thought about it, but you have to go against a lot of people you love just for us, don't you?" Katara asks and I sigh.

"Not just for you guys, but for what I feel is right." I look back to the city, my emotionless stare slipping into a glare. "And right now, going against my former best friend _is_ what's right."

xxxxxxx

Aang has flown has down secretly to the bottom of the mountain Omashu was built on. After dropping us off, Appa soared up to the hiding place we set for him since he was unable to come into the city with us. With a little jutted out path for us to stand on, Katara, Sokka and I stayed there and watched as Aang started to pry open what looked like a suer passage. Apparently, it was a secret way to enter the city without anyone discovering us. But, from the looks of it, it didn't look pleasant to venture through.

"If there's a secret passage, why didn't we use it the first time?" Sokka questions.

As if to answer his question, Aang got open the suer door and green, mucky, water poured out; slightly splashing on us. I cringe in disgust and shake the part of my arm the disgusting water landed on.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang retorts before willingly hoping into the hole and beginning to move up it, creating an air sphere in front of him to block the water from getting in his way.

Sokka, Katara and I start to follow him and I have to pinch my nose at first when the foul stench circles around me. Katara enters first, bending the water around her in the process, while she catches up to Aang. I look at Sokka who looks reluctant and just as grossed out as me, so I go in before him. Just as the liquid comes shooting at me, I push a small fire wall out in front of me to shield my body and face. I hear Sokka struggling behind but I don't glance back, afraid I'll loose my footing or something.

Soon enough, we find another suer opening and Aang, being the one in the front, opens it with ease and checks around. He pushes the top off before climbing out with Katara and I on on his tail. I brush off the little suer water that landed on me and smile. "That wasn't as bad as I thought," I say.

We hear low groaning come from the suer and we all look to see Sokka, covered from head to toe in green, muck, come trudging out and towards us. Katara quickly bends some water from a barrel near by and pours in on top of him. The muck washes away and reveals a soaking wet Sokka who looks very unamused. Aang sends a gust of air at him to dry him and Sokka lets out a sigh of relief. Purple, sea-like, creatures are attached to his cheeks and I start to laugh. Sokka cocks an eyebrow at me and glances down at his cheeks before yelling out in fear. He starts to lash around and pull at the creatures who stay locked onto his skin. "They won't let go!" he screeches and continues to cry out.

Aang tackles him to the wall so he'll quiet down. "Stop making so much noise," he says. "It's just a purple pentapuss." Aang reaches out and scratches the top of one of the pentapuss' and it detaches itself from Sokka's face. Sokka hurriedly does that to the others and rubs at his face that now has little suckle marks on it. I giggle at his expense and he sends me a glare.

"Hey!"

Our eyes shoot to the left to see three fire nation solders marching towards us. Katara and Sokka casually cover Aang and I while we put on our minor disguises. I already wore my earth kingdom outfit, but just in case I flip my cape hood up. Aang uses one of his cloth bags to loop around his forehead, covering his arrow. Once finished, we show ourselves, friendly smiles playing on our faces. Even Momo acts innocent from where he's perched on my shoulder.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" they ask suspiciously.

"Sorry!" Katara says sweetly. "We were just on our way home."

We begin to walk away, thinking they would buy it, but one of them shout out after us, "Wait! What's the matter with him?" I become confused by what they mean but thankfully, Aang and Katara catch on.

"Uh, he has pentapocks, sir," Katara inquires while turning Sokka around for them, gesturing toward the dots covering his skin. One of the solders comes closer and is about to inspect Sokka but Katara stops him hurriedly. "It's highly contagious!" The man withdraws his hand away but still studies Sokka with unease.

Sokka glances confusingly around at us before dramatically playing along. "Uhh, I'm so awful! I'm dying!" he groans out and starts to cough and wheeze all over the men.

They back up jerkily, their expressions twisting in disgust and fear. "Hey, I think I've heard of pentapocks!" one of them exclaim. "Didn't you cousin Chang die of it?" he questions another soldier.

The questioned man nods instantly. "We better go wash our hands, and burn our cloths!" They sprint away and I sigh in relief as Sokka straitens back up, grinning at us.

"Good acting, guys," I compliment to Katara and Sokka and they chuckle.

"Come on, guys," Aang says, smiling. "Time to find Bumi."

We nod in agreement and Aang leads us forward. We silently move about the city; hiding whenever a guard or soldier walks by and searching around in random corners. We scurry up a flight of stairs and hastily duck behind a wall when two men stride by. "Let's find Bumi and get out of here," Katara whispers when they disappear from sight.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka wonders.

"Somewhere he can't earth bend," Aang replies, his eyes darting around. "Somewhere made of metal."

We continue on and suddenly, when we're by one of the mailing shoots, boulders come rolling down it. At first I think it's meant for us, but then I notice four guards surrounding two woman who are strolling below us. Aang discovers this as well and, using his staff, he bends the rocks away with a gust of air. The shattering of the rocks and and wind mixed together create a large cloud of dust and the pedestrians notice us standing there, the guards in fighting stances directing toward us. We saved them from getting crushed but they're threating us... How ironic.

"The resistance!" the older woman cries out, that I now note with a baby in her arms, and I immediately recognize her voice. My gaze flickers to them and when I study their appearance, my eyes widen and I let out a sharp gasp.

It's Mai and her mom.

Before I can do anything, Mai sends her daggers toward Aang who dodges them easily. They start to bolt away as the soldiers climb up the ladders to us but I'm frozen in my spot. I knew I was going to see them, but so soon?

Katara stops and bends water out of her pouch and at the soldiers. They tumble off and land on the ground below. I see Mai start to ascend a ladder and I gulp before running after my friends. Daggers fly around me and I dodge them just barely. It hurts me to know that Mai is attacking me but I keep reminding myself that she has no clue it's me under this cape and earth kingdom attire.

Another dagger shoots by and at Sokka. I skid in front of it and catch it in thin air, clutching it in my fist. My friends don't notice my stopping so they continue to escape. I stay there and plan on distracting Mai so they can get away. Mai stops, her breathing heavy along with mine, and her eyes narrow down on me. I make sure to keep my hood as low as possible so she doesn't see my face. She growls out and chucks a little arrow toward me and when I duck down away from it, my hood comes off my head. I intake a sharp breath when Mai's angry face slips into shock. "K-Kaiko?" she stutters out, her arms falling to her sides limply.

"Hi Mai," I greet quietly. "Nice to see you."

Sadness flickers in her eyes and we just stand there, both of unsure of what to say. Suddenly, I feel hands grab my wrists and my arms are jerked behind my back. Reality sets in and I start to struggle as my hands are chained together. I glance back to see two guards clasping my forearms after restricting me. "Do you know this young woman, Mai?" one of them ask and I quit my struggling as my eyes land on Mai to see what she says.

She glances between them and I before her gaze lingers on me. I give her a pleading look and after a few seconds, she hangs her head. "It's Princess Kaiko. Besides the Avatar, she's the main traitor to our nation," she informs them and I feel my jaw slack, betrayal and sorrow running through me. She turned me in; after all those years of being best friends, she just forgets everything because I am considered a traitor? Does she even know what could happen to me if my father gets his hands on me? Or does she know and just not care? Most likely, since she did just tell them my identity, the ladder.

That's all the information they probably need because they start to take me away. I lash around in their grips and I can tell it's getting harder and harder for them to keep a hold on me. A agonizing pains shoots through my arm and I yelp, looking down at my left arm to see a needle shoved into it. The pain subsides and my body sways; something causing me to become incredibly dizzy and tired. They let me go and I roughly fall to my knees, the world swirling around me. I try to crawl away but I just end up collapsing on the ground. I give up my tries and I lay my head on the ground exhaustingly as a weak whimper spills from my lips. The last thing I see is Mai staring at me with tears pricking in her eyes before I am surrounded by darkness.

xxxxxx

I wake up on a flat, cold, metal floor. It's completely dark besides a small candle light flickering in a corner. My eyes study what is around me. I am in a cell; a small cell at that. It's bare besides the bolted door that has a tiny window on it with bars lined across it, me, and the candle. The noiselessness starts to get to me and I feel panic rise inside of me. I scramble onto my feet but I am yanked back onto the ground instantly by something. I glance behind me to find that my right foot is chained to one of the four walls. A strained, frustrated, moan comes from my mouth and I curl up into ball, my knees pulled up to my chest.

I'm obviously captured. The two men that Mai confessed who I was to had most likely taken me here. That's easy to figure out. But, what I don't know, is where in the city-I am if I am in the city at all. While I was unconscious, I could have been shipped away to the fire nation or to a fire nation earth kingdom colony near by; planned to be sent away to my father tomorrow morning. Hopefully though, I was just thrown into a cell in Omashu. If that's true, I can try and find a way out of here and back to my friends.

I feel utterly worried when my mind switches to them. Are they okay? Did they get captured too? Do they now what happened to me? Have they found Bumi? Questions swarm around in my mind and I place my head between my knees, my eyes squeezing shut as a throbbing headache forms.

I'm sure they're okay though. Aang knows his way around here and as far as I know, they got away because of my distraction. They are probably at our hiding place right now or searching the city for Bumi, and now, me. I purse my lips when I think of how confused and concerned they must be about me; especially Sokka.

I lift my head from my knees when I suddenly hear the clacking of footsteps on metal floors. The sound nears and I can tell it's coming toward my cell. I quickly back up toward the farthest wall, keeping my knees glued to my chest as I become scared. It could be anyone; coming to do anything to me. But, I refuse to show anyone my fear, so I cross my legs on the ground, as best as I can with the chain, and keep my expression emotionless.

I listen while the footsteps get closer and closer, louder and louder, until the door creeks open. My eyes widen slightly when I see Mai standing there. The fire illuminates her face and I note the guilt and sadness etched on it when usually she is completely bleak. I start to feel bad for her but then I remember she's the reason why I am in a cell right now so I just glare at her. "What are you doing here?" I ask bitterly.

"I wanted to talk to you," she replies. "I mean, we haven't see each other in years."

I laugh darkly. "Oh, Mai, I would love to talk! But, as you can see, I'm a little _tied up _right now," I retort sarcastically, gesturing to my chained leg. "But, thanks for the offer!"

She sighs heavily. "Look, I'm sorr-"

"You're _sorry_?" I spit out. "Sorry doesn't really cut it, Mai."

"What? Why?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't play innocent, please. You know I have every right to be angry. You turned me in, let them inject me with some kind of liquid, and had me thrown into a damned cell!" My voices rises with anger and I clench my fists at my side.

"I had no choice," she says, casting her eyes away from me. "You betrayed our nation."

Her words infuriate me, but they hurt me just as much. "So _what_?" I shout, carefully getting to my feet so I won't be pulled back down again. "Just because I am making a different choice than you means you'll just throw our years of friendship away like it's nothing?"

She whips her gaze back towards me and I flinch away from her glowering glare. "Don't even say that I threw our friendship away! You're the one who left me, Kaiko!" she yells in a hurt coated tone.

"I left because my own brother was being banished! I couldn't just let him go alone; he needed me there."

"I'm not only talking about that," she says. "I'm talking about how you joined the Avatar too. You knew when you did that that you would probably never come back home. Did I or anyone else you loved come to your mind at all?"

I sigh, bringing one of my hands up to pinch the bridge of my nose before letting it fall to my side again. All of this yelling and insulting was really getting to me. "Of coarse, Mai, but I had to do it. By joining the Avatar I am not only helping save the world from my father but I also found people who accept me for me."

"I accept you for you," she squeaks and I am shocked to see a tear slip down her cheek. Mai never cries and when she does, it takes a lot to cause it. "Do you know how much it hurt when I found out about your betrayal? I have been having hope all these years for you to finally come home but when I was told that all the hope vanished." She crosses her arms over her chest, her watering eyes fixing downwards. "I lost the only person who understood me; I lost my best friend."

My heart clenches painfully in my chest and I unhesitatingly cross the cell and over to her. Thankfully, the chain stretches just far enough to reach her and when I do, I swing my arms around her into a hug. She stiffens at first but then I feel her relax and she returns to embrace. "I'm sorry," I mutter into her shoulder. "I never thought it would hurt you this much."

"It's just hard not having you around all the time like it used to be," she murmurs, sniffling.

"I know." I pull back to smile at her. "But, I still love you, Mai. I'll always be your best friend."

She returns the smile. "That's good to hear." I withdrawal out of her arms and stand back against the wall so the chain quits scratching painfully at my ankle. "So, you'll come back now?" she asks suddenly and my eyes shoot to her.

"Wait, what?"

"You can come back to the fire nation," she clarifies. "I'll talk to my father and since he always loved you like a daughter, I'm sure he'll be able to convince your father to forgive you. And when he-"

"Whoa there, Mai," I interrupt, eying her warily. "I'm not coming back."

Her joyful expression falls. "Why the heck not?" she snaps.

"I can't!" I exclaim. "I joined the Avatar for a reason: to help him defeat the fire nation and my father."

"The fire nation deserves to win this war! We deserve the power."

I sigh heavily and shake my head back and forth at her ignorance, staring at the ground solemnly. "No, the fire nation does not. A nation that kills and ruins innocent civilians lives does not deserve anything good."

"What have these people _brainwashed _you to believe?" she scoffs disbelievingly.

"_These people_?" I repeat, her recondition to my friends remarkably bothering me. "Those people mean a lot to me, actually."

"Obviously. You care more about people you met three or four months ago than you do your own family," she hisses harshly.

I frown. "Besides my Uncle, my family doesn't even love me. My own brother has tried to kill me," I tell her. "A true, loving family would accept my decisions in life and if you're really my best friend, then you should too."

"I refuse to accept you when you're betraying everyone and everything you grew up with," she says. "You're even turning your back on your _mother - _no wonder she disappeared."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks being pelted at me one by one. How could she say that? She knows how touchy of a subject my mother is and she just throws it in my face. She accused me of basically back stabbing my own mother who I honestly would give anything to have back in my life. This isn't how my best friend acted toward me, no, this is how Azula acted toward me.

I face away from her, my eyes falling closed. "Get out," I say cruelly.

"What?"

"Get. Out. If I am going to be stuck in this cell than I want to spend it alone; not with _you_."

She doesn't respond and then next thing I hear is the obnoxious slamming of the door, causing me to flinch slightly. As I listen to her stomp away, I slide down to the floor; my arms hugging around myself tightly. My head leans against the concrete wall and I feel a lonely tear sliver down my cheek when all her hurtful words flash around in my mind. Once that tear escapes, I can't control the sobs as they rack my body. I bury my face in my pulled up knees and I rock back and forth shakily, letting all my sadness and anger escape through my tears.

xxxxxx

"C'mon, Kaiko," I grumble to myself. "Think!"

I've been pacing back and forth for what felt like a whole day now, which it probably has been. I haven't rested at all since Mai's visit and when some guards brought me a bowl of cold, uncooked rice, I chucked it at the door after they exited. I refuse to eat the mush they try to feed me; I need to spend my time thinking of a strategy to get out of here. I have to get back to them. I will _not _rot away in a prison.

I let out a wail of utter frustration and I slap my palms against one of the walls, pressing into them as I take deep, even breaths to try and calm me. I collapse onto my knees and cover my face with my hands while I start to feel like I'm about to hyperventilate. My fingernails dig into my scalp and I bit my bottom lip to contain another scream from slipping. If I stay in here any longer without coming up with a plan I swear I might go insane.

There must be a way to get out of here; there's _always_ a loophole.

My eyes float ever to where my foot is still chained and I notice one of the bolts coming undone. I reach over and, with a little work, I tug it out of the clasp around my ankle. I feel it loosen just barely but an idea then pops into my head because of it. I get into a more reliable position and I start to use the bolt to loosen the others. After awhile of doing so, the clasp is loose enough for me to slip my foot out of it. A grin spreads across my lips and I massage the irritated skin where the metal had been scratching and bumping.

Now, that I am free, I scramble to the still locked door. Using my hands, I feel around for anything that could possibly be loose enough for me to get this door open. My fingertips brush along every inch of the metal but I find nothing that can help me. I groan in disappointment before moving back over to the chain that used to keep my restricted. I hold it in my grip and just stare at it, thinking. My eyes rack over it and when I spot a sharp scrap of metal hanging of of it, I yank it off. I keep it in between two of my fingers, use my other hand to create a tiny flame, and I hold the metal just above the flickering fire. When it starts to smoke and the tip is hot, I extinguish the flame and crawl back over to the door. I stick it through the lock and start to wiggle it around. My whole body is overwhelmed with joy when the door unlocks and I shoot up to my feet, grab the handle, and swing the door wide.

"I can't believe that worked," I whisper giddily.

I am met with the sight of other cells surrounding me but, to my surprise, I see not guards. I step out cautiously and tiptoe towards the nearest exit. It's wide open but I see two guards standing outside of it. Fortunately, they seem very entranced in a conversation so I able to slip by them without being seen. It's almost funny how simple it was to make my way out. If they want to keep their prisoners captive easier, they really should get better security systems.

I roam the prison secretly until I find my way to the outdoors. By the looks of it, the prison is right next to the palace where Mai and her parents must be staying. Soldiers, civilians, and guards are strolling around in the bright daylight and no one seems to even be watching to see if any prisoners escape. I quickly scurry forward, pulling my cape hood up that, thankfully, they hadn't taken when I was thrown into the jail. No one even glances my way as I start toward the front end of the city.

But, after a little while of walking, I stop dead in my tracks when familiar voices invade my hearing. "You brought my brother?" It's Mai's voice. I lean over the railing I'm next to and find Aang, Katara, and Sokka standing tensely on a wooden platform below me. My eyes widen and I almost tumble off the railing when I see who they're meeting with; Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, another old friend of mine. Mai of course doesn't surprise me, but _Azula_? Ty Lee's presence doesn't even come close to irking me as much as my sisters does. What is she doing here? Why is she meeting with them? My hands grip the thick railing tightly as fury boils inside of me just from seeing her.

"He's here," Aang replies and it's then that I notice the toddler being held by Sokka and the fact that Bumi is in a bolted up metal contraption, where only his face is visible, placed behind Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. "We're ready to trade. But, we need to know about Kaiko; where is she?" he asks.

Azula's eyebrows raise up. "Kaiko?" she questions confusingly before turning to Mai. "Kaiko's _here_?" Her tone is coated with anger and remorse; it almost makes me joyful that my appearance bugs her.

"Uh, yeah," Mai answers sheepishly.

"And _why_ wasn't I informed about this?" Azula growls.

"Wait, you know her?" Sokka asks my sister pointedly, his voice protective.

Azula looks at him, smirks, but doesn't respond to his question. "Anyway," she changes the subject, "Mai, a thought just occurred to me. We're trading a two year old for a king-a powerful, earth bending, king. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" _No_. She can't listen to this; It's her younger brother. Why would anyone, especially Mai, even consider Azula's words when a part of their family is at stake? Mai is a caring person, I can't imagine her doing this.

Mai ponders, glancing at her little brother for a quick second, before smiling maliciously. "You're right," she agrees. "The deals off." I'm shocked to say the least, but I'm more ashamed. She's turning into my sister; someone who puts power over everything else including her own sibling.

A chain begins to lift Bumi up, heading towards one of the bunkers above. "See you all later!" Bumi laughs out.

"_Bumi_!" Aang cries and sprints forward.

Once I see Azula ease into her stance and send a flaming, blue, fire blast at him, I swing my legs over to the railing and jump down onto the platform in front of Aang. I push my hands out and take control of the fire before shooting it back at her.

For once in her life, Azula looks caught off guard, but it vanishes when she skillfully dodges the flames and grins hugely at me. "Kaiko," she hisses, keeping her stance steady. "How _wonderful _it isto see you."

"I wish I could say the same about you," I snap, falling into a bending stance as well.

"What?" she laughs. "You're not happy to see you're sister, who you haven't seen in three years?"

I catch the surprised gasps behind me from my friends. Obviously, they're shocked about the truth of her being my sister. I have informed them about my sister back home, but they've never seen her before. Honestly, I didn't plan on them seeing her until much later.

"No, not really," I say, smirking. "You're not exactly a pleasant sight to see."

Her face falls angrily and she kicks a fire blast at me, that I duck away from, and punch one at her before yelling out to Aang. "Aang, go get Bumi!" I shout and I can tell how hesitant he is of leaving me with Azula. "_Now_!"

He nods and zooms past us, hoping in the air and grabbing onto another chain that zips him up and after Bumi. Azula is about to go after him but I swing my arms around and send a ring of fire in her direction to distract her. She blocks it, glares daggers at me, and we begin to battle. But, too soon, she's able to slip by me and chase after Aang. I'm about to follow her when a dagger flies in front of my face, forcing me to pay my attention to Mai instead. She's whirling multiple daggers at me and I do different ducks and dodges to prevent getting hit. To my left, I see Ty Lee start attacking Sokka and Katara, taking many jabs, kicks, and punches at them.

"We gotta get the baby out of here!" Katara yells while whipping a stream of water at Ty Lee.

"Way ahead of you!" Sokka says and I glance over to see him blowing Appa's bison whistle. With Katara and I dealing with Ty Lee and Mai, he soon is able to shoot down a ladder with the baby still cradled in his arms. I feel a great sense relief that they've gotten away.

"Katara," I call. "Don't worry about Mai, just handle Ty Lee."

"Got it!"

"Handle?" Mai spits out. "I think we'll be the ones handling you two." She throws a pointed arrow toward me and I skid to the side before swirling fire at her. I don't feel right attacking her, since I still care about her, but there's no other choice; either I fight her or we're screwed.

After awhile of battling, I hear Katara cry out. I whirl around to see Ty Lee jabbing two of her fingers into specific places on Katara's arms. The water she was bending splashes to the ground and when she tries to pick it up again, it doesn't budge. She gasps in bewilderment and looks up in fear. I've seen Ty Lee do this before. She's able to stop someones bending for a short period of time just by hitting certain pressure points. And, Katara can't defend herself without her abilities. Keeping that in mind, I rush over and stand protectively in front of her, getting ready to blast them at any moment. "I highly doubt you can deal with both of us, Kaiko," Mai taunts, grinning as she pulls out yet another dagger. Just as she's about to chuck it at us, Sokka's boomerang glides down and knocks it out her grip.

"That's why I'm here," Sokka announces from where he's seated on Appa's head. Appa soars down and lands right in front of Mai and Ty Lee, slamming his tail down which sends them flying backwards and off the platform.

As Katara hurries onto Appa, I stay locked in place, concerned about both Mai and Ty Lee. "Kaiko, come on!" Sokka shouts. "We need to go!" I bite the inside of my cheek harshly but oblige, knowing he was right. After I make my place next to Sokka on Appa's head, he whips the reins and Appa ascends into the sky. I can tell they want to speak to me about the events that just took place, but we all know now isn't the best time to discuss anything like that.

Soon, we spot Aang balancing on the metal contraption, which Bumi was still trapped in, as he rides down one of the mail shoots. Azula's speeding close behind him in one of the mail carriers and sending many different fire blasts at him which thankfully he is able to go without being hit. "There's Aang!" Katara yells, pointing her finger in his direction.

"We can catch him," Sokka says determinately and he yanks the reins so Appa flies over to them.

We hover next to the mail shoot, going just as fast as Aang, who looks over at us and smiles gratefully. "Hang on, Bumi, our rides here!" he hollers over all the ruckus and to the very troubled-looking king. After Appa dodges the few blasts Azula directs at us, Aang uses a gust of wind to lift him and Bumi up off the mail shoot. They fly over us and when we reach out to grab them, we miss, causing them to fall down to another mail shoot far below. We lean over to franticly search around for him and I sigh in relief when he gives a signal that signifies 'I'm okay, just go on.' He obviously will be okay, and will meet up with us later, because he always knows what to do and how to make it back to us.

We snap back to reality when a fire whip comes flaming towards us and Sokka hurriedly orders Appa on, causing him to roar out before soaring away and out of the city. I glance over my shoulder to be met with Azula's hatefulness glare but I just look back down at my hands; I refuse to give her the satisfaction of seeing how much I truly hate her too. I feel a warm arm wrap around my back torso and I smile slightly, snuggling up against Sokka while a secret tear escapes my watering rimed eyes.

_Third Person's P.O.V_

"So, we're tracking down your brother and uncle, huh?" Mai says to Azula as she walks side by side with Ty Lee.

Azula, being respectfully carried in a mobile throne by a few soldiers, stares forward blankly without answering Mai's question.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again," Ty Lee pipes up. "Won't it, Mai?" She grins slyly at the girl besides her who blushes furiously, glancing away when Ty Lee hinted about her long held crush.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore," Azula tells them and it catches the girls attention immediately. Azula doesn't make eye contract with them but they can still catch the slight abhorrence and bitterness in both her expression and voice. "We have two other targets now."

While Ty Lee simply nods and focuses on an irrelevant subject, Mai hangs her head sorrowfully. She knows Azula is speaking about the Avatar, but what bothers her the most is that she is also after Kaiko now; Mai's best friend. She will have to fight her more, capture her even if it come down to it, and Mai doesn't know how she'll go through with all of that without feeling guilt. After all, she cares deeply about the traitorous girl and is probably one of the most important people to her – well, _was. _She then remembers Kaiko chose her new _friends _over her without hesitation, why should she be feeling so reluctant when Kaiko barely cares about her anymore anyway? She shouldn't.

Keeping that thought in mind, she smiles once again.


	4. Chapter Four: The Swamp

Book Two – Chapter Four: The Swamp

Kaiko's P.O.V

My eyes draw open drowsily when soft whimpers pull me from my slumber. The once relaxed arm that secures around my body is now tightening almost to the point of pain. I glance up to see Sokka, who's arm continues to pull me closer, with a very troublesome expression. His closed eyes are squeezing and I can see the frantic flickering behind his eyelids from his dream. But, from the looks of him, it's most likely a nightmare.

"Sokka," I breath out, carefully getting out his death grip and sitting up next to his tensed form.

He lets out a strained noise in the back of his throat when I'm no longer in his arms. My lips twitch downwards when he softly mumbles my name in his sleep, making me wonder. After I glance around to make sure everyone else is asleep on Appa, I rest my hand on his forehead and concentrate.

After a bit of waiting, I am sucked into a new setting. Snow covers the ground in at least three or four inches deep and flakes flutter around me, representing what seems like a light snow storm. An animal pelted tent stands a few feet away but besides that, I'm basically in the middle of nowhere. My eyes dart around for any sign of Sokka but I don't see him; I don't see anyone.

A high pitch scream makes me jump and then I see Sokka, decked in his water tribe winter coat, sprinting in my direction. At first I think he actually sees me, but then he falls to his knees next to a pile of snow a couple inches away from the tent. "_No_," he chokes out, reaching towards the pile. "No, this can't be happening..." I purse my lips and I walk cautiously over to him but when I see what's in the pile of snow, I stop dead in my tracks with wide eyes.

It's me. Buried in the snow. My skin is unbearably pale with red veins easily showing, my lips are chapped and blue, and my eyes are softly closed. My body doesn't twitch, my chest doesn't heave, I'm just completely non-moving. Yet, the only wound shown on me, is a puncture mark right where my heart is with blood seeping into my shirt around it. I feel sick to my stomach when I realize the truth.

I'm dead.

"Kaiko." Sokka's despair filled voice brings my attention back to him. His shaky hands are running along my dead body, occasionally checking my pulse, until he ends up just taking one of my hands in his grip and resting another on my cheek. Tears drip down on my corpse and I notice that Sokka is now sobbing, causing me to feel my own tears prick in my eyes from watching the scene in front of me. "Please, baby, please," he begs in a whisper between sobs. "You need to wake up. You promised you'd never leave me..."

"I'm right here, Sokka," I say brokenly, kneeling down next to him but when I go to wrap my arms around his shivering form, they just go right through him like a ghost.

He begins to shake is head back and forth disbelievingly before leaning his forehead on my stomach, his cries racking his body as he holds my hands. "No...No..." he mumbles over and over again, my name popping up here and there. As I watch him, I feel my heart breaking. I've never seen him like this. He's completely heartbroken, devastated, miserable.

My eyes keep on switching back from my dead body to him before I sluggishly get to my feet and begin backing away. "Get me out of here," I plead to nothing in particular. "Please, stop this dream. Make him wake up!" But, nothing happens, so I just stand there, my sorrowful gaze fixed on Sokka mourning over my lifeless form.

Thankfully, the world starts to spin around me and I am back on Appa with my hand pressing on his forehead. I withdrawal it away quickly when I notice him beginning to wake up. He struggles against his nightmare until finally he escapes it and he shoots up into a sitting position. His eyes dart around while his breathing heavies but when his gaze lands on me, he visibly relaxes. "Kaiko," he breaths out, placing a hand on one of my cheeks. "You're okay."

"Of coarse I'm okay," I say, smiling at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh..." He takes his hand away and massages his temples with his eyes squeezed shut. "No reason. Just a bad dream."

I internally roll my eyes. That wasn't just a bad dream, that was a full on nightmare. "Wanna talk about it?" I offer.

"No," he answers a bit too fast. "Will you just, lay back down with me?"

I give him a soft look. "Sure."

After he sprawls back down on the saddle, I join him with my back facing him. He circles his arms around my stomach and buries his face into the crook of my neck as he breaths in and out. I scoot back into him as much as I can and I lay my head against his chest cozily. "I love you," he mutters into my ear after a couple moments of silence.

I smile even though he can't see it. "I love you too."

"You have to promise you'll never leave me," he says, his voice already dripping with fatigue. "I know things are going to be hard, but we'll always be together in the end, right?"

"Yes, Sokka." I crane my neck back to kiss his lips affectionately. "As long as you want me here, I'll be here."

He stares into my eyes for a little before he pulls me closer and I lay my head back down again.

"Good. That's all I needed to hear."

xxxxxx

I lean back against the saddle. The soft wind blows through my hair sligtly and I subconsciously fiddle with my necklaces with my eyes closed. My legs are propped up on Sokka's for comfort and Momo is sprawled out on my lap. Everyone is silent; doing their own thing while we fly straight. I feel at peace, listening to Sokka carving on his machete, Katara's fingers flipping through her scrolls, Appa's feet pushing against the air. The only person I don't hear is Aang, who is controlling the reins noiselessly.

"Hey," Sokka's voice pipes up. "You taking us down for a reason?"

I open my eyes reluctantly and I notice what Sokka is talking about. We're slowly lowering down out of the sky and towards a large swamp below. I raise my eyebrows in confusion and get up along with Sokka, Momo crawling onto my shoulder in the process. I look over to Aang, who is staring intently down at the trees, when he doesn't respond. "Aang, why are we going down?" I ask him, raising my voice so he'll hear us this time.

Aang straitens up. "Huh?" He glances back at us before his gaze lands forward again. "Oh, I didn't even notice..." he admits.

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka retorts as we start to descend even more.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asks worriedly.

"I know this is gonna sound weird," Aang says uneasily. "But, I think the swamp is... _calling_ to me."

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka questions, holding his grumbling stomach.

"No, I...I think it wants us to land there."

Sokka snorts. "Well, no offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on."

"I don't know," Aang says with a hint of exasperation, keeping his eyes trained on the swamp. "Bumi said to learn earth bending I'd have to wait and listen, and now, I'm actually _hearing _the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?"

"Yeah, kinda," I answer as we peer down at the dark, spacious swamp. Everything about this place irks me, frightens me, and makes me feel unwelcome. And, usually, when I feel like this about something, it's not good. Especially when I'm not the only one feeling this way too.

"I don't know, there's something ominous about that place," Katara adds.

Momo ducks down in the saddle with a whine and Appa lets out an uncomfortable roar as we near the swamp. "See, Aang?" Sokka says. "Even Appa and Momo don't like it here."

"Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this – bye swamp," Aang says finally. "Yip, yip!" He whips Appa's reins once and we begin to steer upwards and forward again.

Suddenly, I hear a strong wind pick up from behind us and I look over my shoulder, my eyes widening in fear at what I see. A tornado. Coming straight at us while it picks up trees and other smaller things it passes by. Where the world did _that _come from?

"Guys!" I shout in alarm and they whirl around as well. 

"We gotta move!" Sokka cries when they spot it.

Appa flies away from it as fast as he can but it quickly catches up with us. Aang tries multiple times to steer and jerk around it but it seems to always come back to us. The strong winds start to effect us just when Sokka is lifted up into the sky with a yell. I jump up and grab his hand before he's taken by the storm. I feel myself start to be brought up but Katara holds onto me while she grips the saddle tightly. I keep on trying to pull Sokka back down, but the wind is too powerful, and I grow horrified when I feel not only my grip on him starts to loosen by Katara's on mine too. Thankfully though, Aang notices and hops over to us. He presses his arms out and creates a large, encased air sphere around us and Appa. Sokka falls down when the wind is out of his reach but I don't let go of his hand for my own selfish reasons. I watch as we enter the tornado, and it gets harder and harder for Aang to keep the air around us. We all scream when he looses the sphere and we are suddenly swirling around in the tornado. Sokka's hands escapes from my grip just when we are thrown out of the storm and down into the trees of the swamp. My eyes stay squeezed the entire time, my body getting occasional sharp pains, before I land in water.

I sit up, groaning and rubbing my sore head as I check around. Aang is landing gracefully on his feet, of course, but Sokka and Katara are both in the same state that I am. "Damn," I grumble and struggle to my feet. "That hurt."

"Tell me about it," Katara says while both her and Sokka come to stand by my side. Sokka then takes my hand instantly and we look around. But, there honestly isn't much to look at besides the mucky water we're standing in and the trees and plants surrounding us. A typical swamp.

"Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asks when we notice how they are no where to be seen. He glances around a few times before escalating the trees hastily to search for them above.

I sigh and start to brush off any unwanted things from the water. Thankfully, nothing too bad is covering me besides the disgusting liquid. My eyes float over to Katara when she shouts something, "Sokka, you have an elbow leech!"

I cringe and side-step away from him when I see the creature hanging from his elbow. Sokka gasps and starts to lash around. "Where? Where?" he cries, searching his body for the leech.

I cross my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes at his ignorance. "Where do you think?" I remark.

"Why do things keep _attaching_ to me?" He yanks the leech off and chucks it carelessly behind him, almost hitting Katara with it in the process. She dodges it and glares at her older brother, aggravated.

Just then, Aang swings down on a vine and lands next to us. "You couldn't find them?" I ask disappointedly.

"No," he says, his voice dripping with confusion. "And the tornado, it just disappeared."

A shiver travels up my spine and I hug my arms around myself as I feel a very uncomfortable feeling invade me. I honestly just wanted to rewind everything, be back on Appa, feel safe again, and be far away from this place. But that can't happen. We can't leave until we find Appa and Momo, and that could take days because of how huge this swamp is.

We're stuck here.

Sokka huffs in frustration and starts to advance forward. "Well, that doesn't matter. We need to start moving to find Appa and Momo." We follow behind him and I flinch almost every time he slashes the plants and veins away and out of our path with his machete. He does it so brutally, so carelessly, and I feel like every time we harm a part of this place it gets angry with us. No matter how strange that sounds.

Sokka notices how the three of us are walking rather slow than we should and he looks over his shoulder at us. "Come on, guys, we better speed up," he says and cuts another vine.

"Maybe you should be a littlenicerto the swamp," Aang suggests and I note that he must be feeling the same way I am.

"Aang, these are just plants!" Sokka exclaims. "Do you want me to say please and thank you while I swing my machete back and forth?" He continues to chop away the plants in front of him and I purse me lips.

"You should listen to Aang, Sokka," I tell him.

"Yeah," Katara agrees, glancing uneasily around. "Something about this place seems... _alive_."

Sokka sighs. "I'm sure there are many things alive here," he says. "And if we don't want to end up being eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can."

We reluctantly agree but the lingering, creepy feeling still doesn't go away.

xxxxxx

"Appa! Momo!" Katara calls out, for what seems like the billionth time, and I grumble incoherent curses to myself. It's been hours since we lost them and we've searched all around. It's dark now and since we haven't even spotted a clue of their presence, I highly doubt they can hear her calls or see us from wherever they are. So, her constant hollering is really starting to get on my nerves. Especially since I am already irritated with the fact that we've been walking for so long without any positive results and fatigue is inching on me every time I blink.

"There's no way they can hear us and there's no way we can see them," I say to her once she takes a break. "We'll have to make camp for the night at this rate." She bites her bottom lip and nods sadly. I instantly feel bad for being negative toward her; she's just trying to find them faster. She is probably just as worried and scared as I am and she is just handling it differently. I lend her a soft smile and her expression brightens a bit.

From the swamp water below us, a puff of misty air floats up next to us and startles both Katara and I. "What was that?" Katara asks nervously.

"Nothing, just swamp gas," Sokka assures her. "Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here."

I fan in front of my face when the foul stench of the gas surrounds us but I immediately forget about it when a piercing screech makes all of us jump and hold on to each other in fear. I cower into Sokka's side when it happens again and I try my best not to scream along with it. "I, uh, think we should build a fire," Sokka suggests and withdrawals away from us to go and find some wood or tree branches. I can tell he's striving to not show that he is frightened too, even if he's not as scared the rest of us. In his eyes, I can see that he's not feeling as brave as he acts.

The sounds of branches being cut in half make my eyes wonder over to Sokka who is, once again, destroying a part of the swamp for our own sakes - large tree roots to be exact. "Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that," Aang expresses.

"No I asked the swamp, it said this was fine. Right swamp?" He grabs a hold of one of the roots sticking up from the ground and wiggles it around. "No problem, Sokka," he mimics, changing his voice to speak for the plant before chopping it to the ground.

I roll my eyes as Aang narrows his at him. "You're annoying," Katara snaps.

"Why _thank you_, Sissy!"

I sigh tiredly and go to help carry the cut up branches and root over to our decided place for the night. I get down on my knees, pile up a few pieces of wood, and flick a flame from my fingers to start the fire. I gaze into the flames and when they relax me, I close my eyes and breath in and out slowly. Fire always calms me; it settles me when I am feeling glum, scared, stressed, or any other troubling emotion. The heat, the light, the power of the flame. All of it.

I feel a hand place down on my shoulder and I glance behind me to see Sokka kneeling down, smiling at me. The corners of my mouth twitch upwards and I scoot back to be encased in his arms. Next to fire, Sokka is the other thing that relaxes me. But, when I think about it, he probably brings me more peace.

I move my eyes around to see Aang and Katara gathered around the fire with us. We stay silent since all of us are not in the greatest of moods. I observe as Katara glances around a lot until she finally says, with her legs pulled up to her chest, "Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"_Please_," Sokka scoffs, absentmindedly fiddling with my left fingers. "We're all alone out here." A bug starts to fly around his head and he bats it away. Surprising all of us, it lights up brightly and when it flies forward, we're able to see all the shining eyes of creatures hidden in the trees around us. I take in a sharp breath and I cuddle closer into Sokka's embrace just as Katara and Aang scramble over to us.

"Except for them," Aang comments shakily.

"Right, except for them..."

We all stay huddled in each other's arms, none of us feeling secure enough to be the least bit separated at this moment. I take both Aang and Katara's hands in mine while Sokka is able to circle is arms around all of us. Not a long time after, I hear their breathing steady with sleep and I soon join them.

After what seems like an hour or so of slumber, I open my eyes groggily when a feel something sneaking up around my body. I scream when I am yanked away from my friends and into the swamp gas that has formed around. Their screams sound off too and I realize the same thing was happening to them but in different directions. I dig my nails into the ground to try and keep me from being pulled but it's no use. I growl out in anger and heat up my skin to burn most off the vines, that I now have discovered were the things taking me, and I hastily jump up from the ground. More vines fly towards me and I use a fire whip to block them away. When I get the chance, I bolt away into the trees and I don't stop until I no longer see the vines coming after me.

I just stand there, breathing heavy and glancing around franticly. I'm alone and in ankle deep water with smoke and trees surrounding me - but Sokka, Katara, and Aang are no where to be seen. I call out to them a few times but I get no response except for the occasional croak of a swamp creature. If they can't hear me, or I if I can't hear them, then I must be way farther away than I thought.

"Crap," I hiss to myself. "Isn't this just _perfect_."

I take my first cautious step forward and randomly pick a path to take, but I make sure to go the opposite way from where the vines attacked me. The last thing I need is to have that happen again.

xxxxxx

"Sokka!" I yell out, skipping on rocks that float in a pond. "Aang!"

It's been hours since I lost the others. I've been running, walking, sulking, and jogging all around this damn swamp and I honestly was getting completely sick of it. Multiple times I swear I've seen a path of water lilies twice or ran into the same tree or fell into the same puddle. Everything here basically looks the same. How am I supposed to find them when I don't even know if I have been going in a circle this entire time? Not to mention the ache in my empty stomach and the exhaustion from moving for so long without rest is not helping my train of thought at all.

"Katar-" I start to scream, but I shut my mouth and stop dead in my tracks when I think I hear something. What that something is, I have no idea.

It's silent when I strain to hear the suspicious noise again and after a few stiff moments of expecting it but it never coming, I brush it off and begin to hop to the next rock. When I'm almost out of the pond, a dark, deep red figure shoots up from the water in front of me. I shriek and fall back in shock. The figure is floating a couple feet above the pond and once my eyesight adjusts to it, my heart halts.

"Father," I choke out in extensive fear. I feel my body start to shake uncontrollably as he glares down at me. He's wearing a high, golden crown and a formal, fire nation rope. His feet don't hang out of the end of it though, and neither do his hands out of the sleeves. Juiced flames zoom around his form in different directions and I can almost feel the hatred in his gaze.

The instinctive thing do would be to bolt the second I lay eyes on him, but I can't; it's like my body is molded into a statue. A statue with only one emotion running through it's veins.

Horror.

"You're a _traitor_," he spits, his haunting, cruel voice echoing around me. "A traitor that was meant to be destroyed from the start." Suddenly, he's right in front of my face, his hateful glare boring into my helpless stare. "Just like your _mother_." And then he's gone. Just like that. But, his words – his harsh, excruciating words – still roam in the think swamp air.

I'm unable to do anything at first, just stare forward where he just was, but when it all processes I break down. Hysteric cries rip through me and I pull my knees up to my chest. I bury my face into my shaking hands and let the uncontrolled sobs relinquish. I continue to shake my head back and forth franticly to try and rid of not only his presence, but his venomous taunts.

xxxxxx

I trudge forward dully on a gigantic tree root until I stop in the middle of it. My eyes drift down to the water below and I sigh deeply before sitting on the edge of the root and letting my feet dangle. The tips of my shoes hit the warm water but I don't bring them back because I honestly couldn't care less. I rub my face sleepily and I want more than anything right now to find the others, or at least one of them, and be able to get back on Appa and fly away from this horrible place.

Only half jokingly, I bring my hands up in front of my chest and press my palms together. Closing my eyes I say to the sky, "Let them find me here, right now, please spirits. I promise to repay you somehow."

I wait, keeping that position, but I let my arms fall to my sides when nothing happens and my wish is discarded. My eyes stay shut as I try to become relaxed but they shoot open when I hear something coming my way. I get to my feet and stand defensive with my gaze darting around. But, I quit when I see three figures sliding down on the root I'm on. A wide grin spreads across my face when I see who they are.

"Finally!" I cheer and they look at me from where they are all positioned on their backs. I secretly thank the spirits for listening to me for once.

Aang grins at me while Katara and Sokka are glowering. "What do you guys think you are doing? I've been looking _all _over for you!" Sokka shouts.

Katara scoffs, standing up with them. "Well, I have been wandering around looking for you."

"Same," I pipe up.

"I was chasing some girl..." Aang tells us softly.

"What girl?"

"I don't know," he says, puzzled. "I heard laughing and then I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well, then there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations," Sokka jokes sarcastically.

Aang and I give him a look while Katara glances down solemnly. "I thought I saw mom," she admits and my eyes widen. So it wasn't just me who saw someone; so did Aang and Katara.

"Look," Sokka sighs. "We were all just scared, and hungry, and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out there."

"You saw something too?" Katara asks him incredulously.

He casts his eyes away from us. "I-I," he stutters before his gaze lands on me. "I thought I saw you. But, you weren't you... you were... dead." Again, my eyes widen and from what I can tell, so does Katara's and Aang's. I'm instantly reminded of the horrid nightmare he had the night before. "It was terrifying."

I stride over to him and wrap my arms around his torso. He returns the hug without any hesitation and he breaths into my hair. "I'm sorry," I whisper into his neck. He must be thinking of this lately if he's not only had a nightmare about my death, but an allusion as well. I want more than anything right now for him to no longer see these images and just picture me alive and well while always being by his side. I can tell it bothers him and to some extent it bothers me too; it's like someone is trying to tell us something.

He just shakes his head slightly, pulls away, and smiles gently. I'm about to smile back but Aang's sudden question turns it into a frown, "Kaiko, did you see anything?"

I keep my back facing them and focus my gaze to the drifting water. But, when my father's face flashes in front of my face, I shut my eyes tightly. "I saw my father," I say. It's quiet and I glance at them to see all of them wearing uneasy and shocked expressions. "He popped up out of the pond I was passing through, said some harsh things, and then he disappeared."

They don't respond because thankfully they figure I don't want to go into any more depth of the topic. Instead, Sokka starts using his logic for the situation at hand. "This doesn't prove anything. I saw Kaiko but I think about her all the time. Katara, you saw mom, someone you miss lot. And Kaiko, you saw your father who has always haunts you. It all makes sense," he explains.

"What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw," Aang says. "And all our visions led us right here."

"Okay..." Katara ponders it for a few seconds before looking around. "But, where's here? The middle of the swamp?"

Aang lifts his head up to study something behind him. "Yeah, the center." I follow his stare and an enormousness tree with veins hanging off each branch and shadows over us is connected to the root we're standing on. "It's the heart of the swamp," he concludes. "It's been calling us here. I knew it!"

Sokka scoffs. "It's just a tree, it can't _call _anyone," he tells us. "For the last time there's nothing after us and there is nothing magical happening here."

Suddenly, the water besides us rockets up in the air and when it washes it away it reveals a giant creature made up off vines and swamp moss. A wooden mask it placed in the front and a face is carved into it. All of us scream shrilly and once it starts whipping it's vined arms at us, we sprint away in different directions. Sokka grabs my hand as we bolt forward and Aang and Katara go off to the sides. I quit running when Sokka's hand slips from mine and his terror filled scream appears. I whirl around and gasp breathlessly when I see the creature is swinging Sokka around while he's tangled in the vines.

I see Aang send a large gust of wind it's way but it blocks the attack and sends Aang flying backwards. I growl out in anger and work up enough juice to blast the monster with three large fire balls. One hits the arm that was holding Sokka and slashes it in half. While Sokka falls to the shallow water below, I watch in horror as the arm grows quickly back. Realizing it's going to go for Sokka again, who is chopping away at the vines that are still tangled around him, I dash for him. I yelp when one of the arms slam into me and I skid many feet away from them both. The monster once again takes Sokka in its grasp and Sokka yells out, struggling around franticly. It pushes against the water and starts to glide the other direction with incredible speed.

I get up from the ground and start to hurry after them. Right when I arrive, with Aang on my tail, I see Katara fighting the creature off with skilled water bending slashes. But, she gets thrown against a tree right before Aang and I do. I grunt from the impact but I don't pay any attention to it, for my utter worry for Sokka is too high strong. As we all get to our feet, Sokka is being sucked into the middle of the creatures vines and is pushing with all his might so he doesn't end up all the way in.

After numerous attempts of defeating this swamp monster, we finally are able to set Sokka free. But without actually getting rid of the creature. Katara, Aang, and I continue to battle it with our most expertized bending moves when suddenly Sokka shouts out to us, "There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!"

Hearing this, Katara uses a sharp, powerful water whip to slice right where the mask. The creature collapses, the veins spreading out everywhere; I can only slightly see a man in the mesh. I scream when I am captivated with vines and lifted up into the air with them. Sokka and Katara cry out my name and Aang comes sprinting forward, pressing his palms forward and air bending the vines and man backwards. The vines slip away from my body and I start to fall to the ground. I prepare myself for the impact but when it never comes, I realize Sokka had caught me bridal style in his arms. He grins down at me and I smile gratefully, kissing him on the cheek.

He sets me down to my feet gently and we both pay our attention to Aang who is now speaking angrily to the man in a threating bending stance. "Why did you call me here when you just wanted to kill us?" he questions.

"Wait," a friendly, matured voice comes form the pile of vines. "I didn't call you here." The vines get spread to the side and the man shows himself. He's a tan, short man who has the skin of a pudgy person, but you can tell he doesn't eat like one. His hair sticks up in random directions and his beard covers half his face. He looks surprisingly very nice, with his warm smile and twinkly eyes, and I can't help but notice how ironic this situation is.

We all share confused glances with each other. "We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land," Aang explains.

"He's the Avatar," Sokka complies. "Stuff like that happens to us a lot."

The man beams. "The Avatar," he states in realization. "Come with me."

As he begins to make his way forward, once again, we all share weary glances. Katara, Sokka, and I end up looking at Aang questioningly and he just shrugs. "Might as well," he says and catches up to the strange man. Katara follows his lead and Sokka pulls me along, his fingers intertwining with mine. I frown when I finally think this over.

"We're really gonna go with the man that just almost killed us?"

xxxxxx

I steadied myself when I almost tripped over a stone, gripping onto Sokka's hand, before trying my best to continue. Everyone else was venturing with ease and it made me feel, like I have many times before, very low and unable of things. My sister and father made me feel like that my whole life, that's why I always have wanted to feel strong. But, the sad truth is, that I am not always as strong as I ought to be.

I push the thoughts aside and focus on the matters at hand. The man was taking us to the giant tree from earlier that is supposedly the center of the whole swamp. The reason I was being so clumsy is because on this tree there are many bumps, holes, cracks, and all sorts of other things that just love to hurt me. Thankfully I have Sokka to keep me from falling most of the time.

"Who are you, anyway?" Katara suddenly asks the man as he leads us further and further around the three.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it," the man answers, bending a vine out of the way of our path. "Like this fellow with his big knife." He gestures at Sokka and I smirk, getting a great urge to say 'I told you so' to him.

Sokka ignores his comment as the man directs us up a slightly steep root. "See, guys? Completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home; nothing _mystical _about it," Sokka says to us.

"Oh no, the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred," the man tells us before resting in a criss-cross position in a clear spot, right in the middle of the three. "I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did."

"_Sure_ you did," Sokka chuckles out. "It seems real chatty." I slap Sokka on his arm and give him a stern look. He smiles sheepishly, causing me to roll my eyes.

The man just goes on, smiling like Sokka didn't say a rude remark at all. "See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles; branches spread and sink then take root and spread some more! One, big, living organism, just like the entire world." I glance around at the swamp and a small smile graces my lips, thinking of how beautiful he makes not only the swamp sound, but every other living thing in this world. It makes everything seem like it's in honest harmony.

"I get the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang asks.

"Sure," the man replies, shrugging. "You think you're any different from me, or your friends, or this tree? If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We are living together even if most folks don't act like it; we all have roots and we are all branches of the same tree."

We all take our seats in front of him, listening intently to his intellectual words. "But, what did our visions mean?" Katara questions him in curiosity.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved. Folks we think are gone but the swamp tells us they're not; we're still connected to them. Time is an illusion, and so is death."

"But, in my vision, I saw someone who isn't dead," I say. From the corner of my eye, I see Sokka nod along with my words, obviously confused as to why he saw a lifeless me.

"How did you feel when you saw this person?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Scared..."

He nods in understanding. "The swamp reminds us of our fears, but most commonly our biggest fears. The visions tell us to embrace them and to know that we have absolute power to overcome even the worst circumstances of the terrors. Most of all, the swamp tells us to not let them override our lives," he complies knowledgeably.

I let his words sink in and I smile when they actually help me. I don't look up from my hands when Aang asks something next, "What does it mean when I saw someone I never met in my vision?"

"You're the Avatar so you tell me," the man responds.

"Time is an illusion..." Aang repeats to himself and I glance over to see his face scrunched up in thought. "So... It's someone I _will _meet." The man smiles warmly and nods.

"Sorry to ruin the lesson, but we still need to find Appa and Momo," Sokka states as he gets to his feet, ruining the moment like usual. Even though he is right, it's still kinda rude.

"I think I know how to find them," Aang says and he gets on one knee while pressing his palm into the tree root we're sitting on. "Everything is connected..." Closing his eyes, he concentrates and soon enough, the arrow on his hand lights up before a light beam shoots down the tree and into the swamp. He stays like there for a few moments, while we watch anxiously, until the light fades and he stands quickly. "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

"You know where they are?" I ask once we all start to rush toward the swamp and off the tree.

"Yeah, but they're in danger. If we don't get there soon it could turn out badly," he replies. I become concerned for Appa and Momo at this words and I pray we get to them before they're harmed. If we didn't, that would be such a tragedy; I honestly don't know what I would do.

xxxxxx

I scratch Momo behind the ear affectionately as he curls up in my lap and purrs. I lean down and kiss his head in which he chatters in response, making me grin.

We had found Appa and Momo captured by people who preferred to be called 'swamp folk' who happen to be water benders. Apparently, they were planning on cooking and eating them, which also made me want to puke at the thought, but thankfully they're nice people. The man who attacked us, who I discovered is named Hue, knows these men by name and they invited us for dinner at their camp site. I didn't necessarily like it here though; it's dirty, there's lots of strange creatures around, and it's all around not my kind of place. But, they have food, so I can't complain too much.

"How you like the possum chicken?" one of the swamp men ask us.

I stare at the piece of meet shoved onto the stick they handed me which I am still trying to work up the courage to take a bite. It smells foul and doesn't look very appetizing in the slightest. "It tastes just like arctic hen," Sokka says after tasting it. Seeing that he doesn't dislike it, I tear off a piece and place it my mouth. After chewing it for awhile, I conclude that it doesn't taste too bad. Tastes kinda good actually.

"So, why were you guys so interested in eating Appa?" I question them, now noticing how many animals they have around them. "You've got plenty of those big things wandering around." I gesture to the scary alligator-looking thing behind him.

"You want me to eat old slim?" the same guy says in disbelief. "He's like a part of the family!"

Sokka grins and chucks a cooked bug at the creature saying, "Nice slim."

Slim hisses at Sokka, making him flinch back in fear, and the man cracks up. "Slim don't eat no bugs, that's people food," he says in a matter-of-fact tone. I roll my eyes at go back to chewing.

"So, where did you guys say you're from?" another asks Sokka and Katara.

"The south pole," Katara replies.

"Didn't know there was water benders anywhere but here," he says in amusement. "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

"No, it's all ice and snow."

Their expressions turn repulsed. "Huh, no wonder you left," the same man says. Katara looks a little appalled by this and I laugh, completely entertained by this conversation.

Sokka looks around at us. "Well, I hope you know now that nothing strange was going on around here; just a bunch of crazy people living in a swamp," he says.

"But, what about the visions?" Katara asks.

"I told you, we were hungry. I mean, I am eating a giant bug!" he exclaims, lifting the said bug up and taking a large bite from it. I cringe at him in disgust and swat the bug out of his hand. He sends me a confused look and I just shake my head.

"What about me knowing where Appa and Momo were?" Aang says, finally coming into the conversation.

"That's Avatar stuff that doesn't count," Sokka states before looking to Hue. "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made the tornado that sucked us down."

"I can't do anything like that," Hue tells him. "I just bend the water and the plants."

Katara and I give Sokka pointed looks at this and puts his hands up in defense. "Well, no accounting for weather, there's still absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp," he says finally and I know there is no reason to argue with him.

"Whatever you say, Sokka," I mumble and go back to eating. I hear another shrill bird shriek in the distance and I can't help but feel like that is the way the swamp is trying to disagree with Sokka's theories. Thinking this, I get a creepy feeling travel up my spine.

Yeah, I defiantly don't ever want to come back here.


	5. Chapter Five: I Want You

**I've decided to not write a chapter for the episode 'Avatar Day.' Basically, if I did, the whole chapter would basically be me re-writing the episode and adding Kaiko's quirky remarks in here and there. Most of you probably wouldn't enjoy that and would rather an original chapter focused on Kaiko and Sokka.**

**Warning: has a little more of a mature theme in this chapter, but not too bad.**

Book Two – Chapter Five: I Want You

Sokka's P.O.V

Kaiko's face is painted peaceful as her chest heaves up and down from her steady breathing. She's curled up in my sleeping bag while hugging the fabric tightly to her, most likely thinking it's me that she's gripping in her sleep. It would be, but I couldn't drift off as easily tonight like I usually can. My mind won't stopping running with the events of what happened in that swamp - one event in particular.

The vision of Kaiko dead.

I kept on telling everyone the visions weren't real and that they didn't mean anything, but I was lying. When I saw her laying in the mucky water of the swamp, blood floating around her as she withers in pain, I felt like I had just lost the meaning of everything. It felt so real when I had rushed over to her while yelling out her name and begging for her to stay alive. Even when her body disappeared, my shouts for her didn't falter. I stayed there for a while, not producing enough strength to go on any longer because even though I knew deep down it was just an illusion, I kept on believing she was truly gone.

For the past few days, I have been having nightmares of loosing her; either by her dying or her leaving in some way. Both types are almost unbearable to think about but rational at the same time. We're traveling the world with all kinds of dangers and enemies around us, something could happen to her so quick that I'd barely notice it happening. Anything could get her, take her, hurt her, and I don't know how to handle those possibilities swirling around in my head. Having this in mind, I start to worry about Katara as well, and even Aang a little, but my main concern is focused on Kaiko because I feel like someone or something is trying to tell me something is really going to happen by showing me these images.

"Sokka?" I look up from my hands when I hear my name slip from Kaiko's lips softly. She's propped up on her elbows, staring at me in worry.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answer and I wince slightly when I hear my voice crack. That basically is telling her that I lied. "Just go back to sleep, Kaiko."

She gives me a pointed look before crawling out of the sleeping bag and joining me by the flickering fire. She sits cross-legged in front of me and takes my hands in hers as she sets them in her lap, her thumb stroking my skin gently. "Please tell me what's bothering you," she begs in a whisper and I sigh, defeated. She knows fairly well that I can hardly ever deny her when she pleads with me and looks at me like if I don't tell her she'll start bursting out into sobs.

"Alright," I grumble, hanging my head. "I-I'm just thinking about my vision I saw at the swamp." That's not a total lie; yeah, I was thinking about more, but that was the reason I was thinking about the other awful thoughts in the first place.

Her face falls and she takes in a shaky breath. "Oh," she replies lamely.

"Yeah."

"Sokka, you can't keep reminding yourself of it. It's just gonna keep hurting you to think and think about it until it completely depresses you."

"But-"

"Not buts," she interrupts, pressing one of her fingers to my lips. "I do not want you thinking such atrocious thoughts when all it's gonna do is upset you."

I just gaze at her, her finger staying in place, until I move it away and lean in to connect my lips with hers. She melts into the kiss almost instantly and her arms fly around my neck, her fingers tangling into my loose hair. I grasp her hips tightly and pull her into my lap without breaking our lips apart. She wraps her legs around me and presses her chest against mine as my hands rest on on her sides, my fingertips caressing them. I withdrawal away just to go straight for her neck where I begin to plant soft, almost hungry kisses on the exposed skin. I feel an unfamiliar heat invade my body when I hear a soft yet strained moan escape her throat. Before I know it, I'm shirtless, she's only in her under wrappings, and we're making out while I hover over her. The shifting of the others in their sleep bring us both back to reality.

"Sokka," she breaths out, ending the heated kissing right before I was about to lose most of my control. "Wh-what are we doing?"

"I don't know," I say hazily, just as out of breath as she is.

We continue to just stare into each other's eyes, our breathing soon steading, before she gently pushes me away and stands. I give her a questioning look when I see her face scrunching up and she bounces on the balls of her feet, indicating she's feeling awkward. "Did that make you feel uncomfortable?" I ask, worried.

She sends me an incredulous look. "You thought what we just did made me _uncomfortable_?" she question disbelievingly. "Trust me, babe, that did not make me uncomfortable in any way."

I grin proudly at her words before asking, "Then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I... I-I just... Ugh!" she cries, plopping back down onto her butt and hiding her face in her hands.

I smirk and scoot over to her, placing my hand on her forearm comfortingly. "C'mon Kaiko, tell me what you're thinking. You know I don't judge you about anything," I tell her sincerely.

"Fine," she grumbles, casting her eyes away from mine. "Did... Did your dad ever give you the talk?"

I raise my eyebrows. "The talk?" I repeat, puzzled.

"Ya know... _the _talk..."

"Uh, you might need to elaborate on this, baby," I say, smirking.

She groans exasperatedly. "The sex talk, Sokka. The talk every young man gets from his dad, usually, when he's around your age or a bit younger," she says bluntly. "And women from their mothers most likely."

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks warm up. I've never heard her speak about anything relevant to that topic. _Ever_. I wasn't necessarily awkward or distressing with talking about it, but with Kaiko... I don't know, It feels different with her. Probably because I've thought about the subject at the same time I've thought about her.

"Oh," I reply lamely and she gives me a blank stare. "Well, what do you want me to say?" My voice is high-pitch with nerves and she cracks a smile.

"I want you to answer my question."

I purse my lips. "I've had the talk," I inform her. "But, it wasn't from my dad; it was from gran- gran since my dad left before I was old enough to hear it."

She gets a disgusted look on her face. "That must have been weird," she says.

"It was." We laugh together for a few moments before we both fall silent. "Why did you want to know anyway?" I ask curiously.

"Because, well, ya know... Since we have been dating for a while... And we are starting to get a little carried away when we're kissing... I just think... maybe..." She gnaws on her bottom lip while she blubbers out words nervously. "Maybe we need to discuss this."

"This as in... us having sex?"

She nods. "I know we probably won't soon since we are always around other people or doing other things, but it's better to talk about and be prepared than it to just happen one night and us feel wrong about it," she tells me quietly. "I mean, c'mon, you can't tell me you've never thought about us like that." The way she says it makes her sound so sure but I can tell from her expression that she's worried she's mistaken.

I chuckle, taking her hand. "Yes, I have," I admit without hesitation. "Have you?"

She blushes. "Uh huh."

"It's not bad," I assure her. "We're in love, Kaiko, it's not wrong for us to be feeling that way for each other."

"I know, I know." She looks to me, her face etched stressfully. "But, with all that is going on, is it smart to even be thinking about it? You have been scared for the last few days that something is going to happen to me because of our recent situations and, honestly, anything _could _happen. Shouldn't we be focusing on that?"

"We don't particularly have to focus on the topic of sex but I think it is smart to express our thoughts about it," I opine.

She sighs heavily, nods, and smiles softly at me. "Alright, then what do you think about it?" she wonders.

The corners of my lips twitch upwards and I scoot directly in front of her, circle my arms around her torso, and pull her into my lap. I lay my forehead against hers as I speak honestly and gently, making sure I use careful words, "I would love to be able to make love with you, Kaiko, more than anything. We share so much with each other and sharing our first times together would be memorizing. I don't really think soon would be the best time since we're almost always busy or around people, but in the future... yeah, I want to." I take her hands from where they are wrapped around my back and bring them around so I can hold them in mine tenderly. Her beautiful, golden eyes are boring straight into mine and the tiniest of smiles graces her lips just as I lean into give her a meaningful kiss. "I want you, Kaiko; in everywhere physically, mentally, and emotionally possible."

For a few moments she just stayed there, perched on my lap, gripping my hands, and holds a blank expression, until a wide grin spreads across her lips and she tackles me to the ground. Joyful laugh bubbles out of my lips when she attacks me with a million kisses around my face. A permanent smirk plasters on my face when she pulls back to look at me, still smiling like a mad women. "You said all the right things," she tells me happily. "Everything you said is what I feel and more."

I smile, too, and our lips connect hungrily. I roll her onto her back so I am hovering on top of her while we kiss deeply, our worries flying by for these too short, important moments. Our hands travel around each other's bodies desirably but we are once again interrupted by the drowsy sounds of our sleeping friends.

"We can't do this now, remember?" she says, disappointed.

I groan slightly. "Yeah, I know." We sit back up with each other and gather ourselves into my sleeping bag. I cradle her close, breathing into her hair, and I soon hear the words 'I love you' slip from her lips almost mutely before she falls into unconsciousness for the night. I plant a kiss on her head and close my eyes, fatigue finally getting to me.

"I love you too," I whisper. "More than you'll ever know."


	6. Chapter Six: The Blind Bandit

**Sorry it took so long! Hopefully this long chapter is worth the wait! And, hey, Toph is finally introduced! I know a lot of you were excited for that! Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews and please keep them coming!**

Book Two – Chapter Six: The Blind Bandit

"It's pricey... But, I really do like it."

"Then, you should get it; you deserve something nice."

"I do, don't I? But, no, it's too expensive."

I sigh exasperated, rubbing my shut eyelids with irritation. Sokka has been debating with us for what felt like forever about an insignificant earth kingdom bag that's being sold in the town we're strolling around in. For some reason, he fell in love with the tote right when he first laid eyes on it and it isn't even that special. Sometimes I think he loves shopping related things more than most girls do.

Katara glares at her brother as he keeps on changing his mind about getting the bag. I pick up on how she is about ready to burst out at him so I quickly pipe up, "Sokka, if you are so unsure then just don't get it," I tell him before grabbing Aang's hand and hoisting him up from the ground where he has been lounging the whole time. "Let's just go already." Without any further arguments, we start walking away from the bag with Sokka glumly following behind us.

"Ya know what?" I hear Sokka say after we're not even a few steps away from the shop. "I'm gonna get it." I roll my eyes and we begin to wait patiently outside of the store while Sokka joyfully pays for the tote.

Unexpectedly, as we continue to wait, a scruffy, friendly-looking man comes up to us with a huge grin on his face and fliers hanging out of his fists. "Hey, you kids like earth bending? You like _throwing _rocks? If so, check out Master Yu's earth bending academy." He shoves a flier at Aang and casually goes on his way with the same smile playing on his lips.

We all scan the flier in interest. It is a nicely drawn picture of a man earth bending a bolder with information about the academy scribbled around it formally. Aang flips it over on it's back and beams as he exclaims, "Look, there's a coupon on the back! The first lesson is free."

"Who knows, this Master Yu could be the earth bending teacher you're looking for," Katara says optimistically.

"I hope so," I opine.

Sokka comes strolling over, tote swung over his shoulder, and takes a look at the flier. His eyes narrow. "This seems too easy," he says. "I feel like to find a teacher it has to be a lot tricker than this."

"You only think that because it's been tricky for basically everything else with us," Katara replies as we all start venturing in the direction of the earth bending academy.

"So?" He shrugs, fiddling with the handle of his new bag. "But, I'm sure I'm not the only one assuming this isn't the guy, right?"

Aang, Katara, and I share glances before looking at him sheepishly. "Yeah, you're not the only one," I breath out. "I guess we're all just hoping he is."

"Yeah," Aang agrees, smiling positively. "But, hey, what's it gonna hurt to meet this Master Yu?"

Sokka shrugs but doesn't say anything else. As we continue on our way, we make random small talk about irrelevant things. Finally, a large, concrete entrance comes into view. The same title on the flier is carved fancily on a earth kingdom designed sign above the circular entrance and I can see kids already lined up inside. Aang's face beams with excitement and he waves to us before rushing inside with the flier in his fist. I smile and take seats with Sokka and Katara on the side of the entrance, leaning into Sokka when he drapes an arm over my shoulders.

About thirty minutes later, Aang comes trudging out while wiping dirt off of his cloths – his new earth bending cloths might I add. "Eh, he's not the one," he tells us disappointedly.

"Sorry," I tell him sincerely. "But, I like your new outfit."

He smirks. "Yeah, Master Yu gave everyone one to train in. Guess he doesn't want it back, though."

"It looks good on you," Katara compliments him sweetly and a light blush covers his cheeks, making me grin. Anything that has to do with the major crush he has on her is just too adorable.

More people start to file out, kids around our ages, and we all suddenly over hear an intriguing conversation between two guys - a boy with gray spiky hair and freckles decorating his face and a brunette, more attractive one. They don't come off nice at all; they look like jerks who are completely self-centered.

"Yeah, but he's gonna have to fight his way through some of the best earth benders in the world to even get a _shot _at the champ," the brunette one tells the other.

Aang, not needing to hear any other statement to catch his interest, scurries over to them unhesitatingly before they get too far away. "Excuse me, but where is this earth bending tournament exactly?" he asks politely.

They turn around and smirk cockily at him. "It's on the Island of Noneya... None ya business!" the spiky haired one remarks and they both laugh obnoxiously before continuing to walk away.

I frown as we go to stand by Aang. "What jerks," I grumble angrily. My eyes float over to Sokka who is cracking up at the joke and I slap him on the arm to make him quit for Aang's sake. "Stop laughing, Sokka." He obliges but still has an amused yet sheepish smile playing on his lips.

Aang's shoulders slump but they perk back up when Katara says to him, "I'll take care of this." He raises his eyebrows confusingly at her but she ignores him and goes on with her plan. "Hey, strong boys, wait up!" she calls in a fake, high-pitch voice while jogging after them.

"What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag!" Sokka suddenly exclaims, chucking the tote to the ground and crossing his arms across his chest. "Why'd you let me buy this?"

Aang and I both give him a disbelieving look. "You're ridiculous," I say, rolling my eyes. "If you don't want the bag, _fine, _I'll take it!" I grab the bag, swing it over my shoulder, and smile mockingly toward him. "I look better carrying it around, anyway." He chuckles and catches me off guard by grabbing me by my sides and pulling me into his arms so my back is facing him.

"You're just saying that to annoy me," he mumbles into my ear.

"Maybe... Maybe not." I don't see but I can almost feel him roll his eyes.

"You guys are like _perfect _for each other," Aang randomly opines and we look at him strangely.

"Why do you say that?"

He scoffs. "Because! You've only fought like..." He stops his sentence when his face scrunches up in thought, trying to count all the times Sokka and I have actually argued.

"It's probably been a lot more than you think," Sokka says in a matter-of-fact tone. "We disagree _all _the time, but we've only had like three or four major fights."

"Yeah," I grumble. "I don't like to think about those..." Sokka's arms tighten around me and he kisses my head gently, causing my smile to return.

"Well, still, in all my a hundred and twelve years I've never seen two people _so_ in love," Aang tells us, grinning.

"You've only been actually _living _for twelve of those years," Sokka remarks.

"So? I'm the Avatar."

"... And?" I urge.

He glances at me. "What? That should be enough of an excuse for anything." I laugh lightly while Sokka just shakes his head at him.

We all turn our attention forward when Katara comes racing back to us, a proud smile spread across her lips. "You ready for find an earth bending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble Six!" she tells Aang excitedly.

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang wonders.

"Oh, a girl has her ways."

I scrunch my eyebrows together and snort. "What? Did you, like, flirt it out of them?" I ask, only half-kidding.

She gives me an appalled look. "_No! _Just, froze them to the wall so they had to tell me," she says casually.

"Oh yeah, just froze some guys to a wall so they were forced to tell me information; just an everyday thing," I remark sarcastically.

She gives me a dry look and I shoot one right back at her but we stop when Aang suddenly pipes up energetically, "Well, come on guys! Let's go to Earth Rumble Six!" He starts to stroll away but I grab his arm before he gets too far. He faces me with confusion and anxiety and I chuckle softly.

"Aang, we need to find out where this place is, remember?" I say.

"Oh, right." He rubs the back of his bald head and grins sheepishly.

I roll my eyes, intertwine my fingers with Sokka's, and make my way toward one of the shops to ask for directions, my friends on my trail.

xxxxxx

The first impression I got of Earth Rumble Six wasn't particularly what I would call quality.

A whole bunch of cocky, muscular, obnoxious guys throwing boulders around on a simple arena while hundreds of wannabes cheer them on.

Yeah, not want I find entertaining.

Sokka, on the other hand, is insane about this place; he won't calm down. As he bounces impatiently in his seat, I can practically feel the excitement raiding off of him. His fists are clenched and out in front of him and his eyes are trained on the arena while we await the competitors. On the way here, his mouth hardly ever shut and he kept blabbing on about how anxious he was to watch this. Sure, I am glad that he's so giddy about this, but I wish he wouldn't be so enthusiastic.

Aang is pumped, too, but not really as much; which is ironic since the whole reason we came here is for him. The only major emotion I can see on him is the hope in his eyes of the possible chance we might discover his earth bending teacher tonight. Though, as I study the fighters where they're lined up and ready to rumble, I can't help but think none of them quite fit to what Aang is searching for in a master. He wants a waiter and a listener, and all these guys look like the type of benders that abuse their ability by not having any strategy or self-control. But, of course, I could be wrong; I have been in the past numerous times.

Katara share's similar opinions about this tournament that I do. She, too, doesn't want to sit here for an hour or two and watch these beefy guys nearly kill each other, but we both are doing it for Aang's sake; he matters most right now.

My eyes shoot to the arena when I hear and feel shaking and rumbling. A muscled, sleek man is appears on stage and throws his fists in the air while shouting out, "Welcome to Earth Rumble Six! I am your host, Shin Fu!" The crowd erupts into applause and cheers and he basks in it with joy.

Karara huffs with irritation, picking at her nails absentmindedly. "This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" she grumbles.

"That's what I paid for," Sokka replies, flashing her a grin.

I roll my eyes and rest my head in my hands, observing the stage with only partial interest. Okay, more like no interest, because I basically just zone everything out as unimportant thoughts invade my mind and distract me. I only start to pay attention again when Sokka begins hollering out even louder than he's been for the past hour or so and I look over at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Why are you cheering even more?" I ask him.

He stares at me incredulously. "Have you _not_ been watching?"

"No," I say, shrugging. "Earth bending doesn't really spark my interest."

He slaps his hand on his forehead before motioning to the stage jerkily. "The Boulder has beat every opponent yet! He only has one more to go and if he defeats them, he wins!" he exclaims.

"Oh," I reply, switching my gaze to the stage. "Well, I might as well watch the end."

"Yeah!" Aang says to me suddenly, smiling joyfully. "It's really interesting. But, so far, I haven't seen anyone who would be a good master." I note the disappointment in his tone so I place my hand on his shoulder and give him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay. If we don't find one here, we'll find one somewhere else."

He sighs and smiles tinily before diverting his eyes back to the stage when the announcer's voice echoes around us. I bite my top lip and follow his actions, observing the scene in front of me. A tall, _very _muscular man with only short, green battling pants and metal wrist and ankle bands on stands on the right side of the arena; he must be the Boulder. His hair is done up so it is out of his eyes and he has a well-kept beard lining his youthful face. I can tell he is just as cocky as Shin Fu by the way he flexes his muscles and beams at the crowd like he's better than everyone else. I feel relieved that he won't be traveling with us because I know I wouldn't enjoy being around him; I hardly even like looking at the guy.

"Now, the moment you've _all _been waiting for," The host, from his enormous announcing stand, introduces dramatically as the lights dim on just him. I figure they do this so the next fighter can come into the stage unseen because if I squint really hard, I can spot a figure making their way onto the right side of the ring. "The Boulder versus your champion, the Blind Bandit!" The lights flash back on the contestants and we are met with a little girl now standing there, seeming around the age of twelve or thirteen, holding up what must be the championship belt with a smirk on her face. By the way the audience screams and cheers like maniacs, I conclude she must be very famous around here.

I study the girl. She is extremely short and her build seems very dainty and fragile in her green and tan cloths that almost appear a bit too big on her. Her hair is bunched up in the back and a nice headband keeps it all in place, yet her bangs still slightly fall in her eyes. Her eyes – the one thing that stands out on her the most. They are a ghostly gray and her pupils stay in one direction like they are not focused at all. Her eyes are the eyes of a blind persons; hence her stage name, the Blind Bandit. But, how is it possible for her to be such a talented bender that she can defeat all these big, strong men when she is blind? You have to see to be able to bend, don't you?

"She can't really be blind," Katara says disbelieving. "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I-I think she is," Aang opines, staring at the girl in fascination.

"I think she is... Going down!" Sokka shouts, his joke catching us all off guard.

I ignore him and face Aang and Katara. "She is blind; you can tell by her eyes," I tell them.

"Wow," Aang breaths out.

We all turn our attention back to the show when the Boulder's voice pops up. "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl," he expresses with unneeded hand motions and ridiculously speaking in third person.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder," the Blind Bandit shoots back, her voice matching her small appearance. Though, it holds mock and sarcasm along with some surprising maturity. No one would expect a girl like her would have that in her tone.

I smile when the Boulder frowns in aggravation. "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and is now ready to bury you in a rockalanche!" he threatens with clenched fists.

"Whenever you're ready, The _Pebble._" She throws her head back and laughs out loud, making me grin even wider. I already think very highly of this tiny girl.

"It's on!"

The Boulder lifts one of his legs up, ready to slam it onto the ground, but the Bandit gracefully slides her foot to the side before jabbing her other into the ground, creating a line of rocks that catches the foot that the Boulder was about to use and forces him into the splits. He cries out in pain and while he does, the Bandit bends three, long, rock-made cylinders out of the ground and they hit him straight on. He grunts loudly and is sent out the ring, colliding right into one of the walls surrounding it. She grins triumphantly and throws her fist into the air victoriously.

"Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!" the host yells out to the crowd. This time, the audience is even more boisterous and Katara, Aang and I join in right away. Sokka, on the other hand, slumps down in disappointment that the Boulder lost.

"I like her," I state, smiling from ear to ear.

"How did she do that?" Katara wonders in awe.

Aang, who is smiling just like I am, maybe even more, replies, "She waited... and listened." Katara and I share glances and we know instantly what he's thinking. He believes she is the one; and, in all honestly, I do, too.

As the Blind Bandit grins hugely at the crowd, Shin Fu hops down off his post and holds up a bag of gold pieces. "To make things a little more interesting, I am offering up this sack of gold pieces to _anyone _who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" he announces. After the words slip from his lips, everyone in the room is deathly quiet and I am shocked to see Aang stand up without any explanation and jog off toward the stairs that lead up to the ring. "_What_? No one dares to face her?" the host questions in astonishment.

"Just wait," I grumble to myself.

"I will!" Aang calls out as he steps onto the right side of the ring, a friendly smile dancing across his face.

Shin Fu gapes at him incredulously, but just shrugs it off before jumping back up to his place on his stand. The crowd begins to cheer while Aang makes his way to stand only a few feet away from the Bandit. The Bandit herself just smirks.

"Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" Sokka hollers out and I slap my hand over his mouth, sending him a dry look.

"Could you not scream in my ear?" I say, withdrawing my hand away.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and face the arena again.

"Do people really wanna see _two _little girls fighting out here?" the Bandit taunts.

Aang holds his hands up in front of him, obviously not affected by her words at all. "I don't really want to fight you; I want to talk to you," he tells her nicely.

"_Boo_! No talking!" Sokka, once again, bursts out.

"What did I say?" I snap, glaring at him. "And, don't boo him!"

He purses his lips for a short second before he grabs my hand and kisses each one of my knuckles affectionately. "I'm sorry," he says sincerely. "I'll shut up."

I can't help the adoring smile that spreads across my lips as he gazes at me with his big, blue orbs. "You're such a kiss up," I mumble teasingly. "But, you're lucky I can't stay mad at you." He smirks, clearly knowledgeable that both things I said are true.

We're whipped back into reality when a blatant blast of rumbling rocks steals are attention. I study the ring to see Aang dodging the Bandit's first attack by floating above ground and landing gracefully on his feet. As the crowed claps briefly, the Blind Bandit whirls around and narrows her eyes at Aang. "_Somebody's_ a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name? The fancy dancer?" she hisses in irritation.

Aang responds with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders and a grin but it soon falls when she sends another boulder toward him. He flips over it and while she cautiously listens for his presence, he lands softly behind her. He begins to desperately beg for her to stop and speak to him, but she doesn't listen; instead, she beams at the fact that she found out where he is and shoots a couple large rocks his way. Unsure of what to do, Aang uses a gust of wind to fly both her and her shots off the ring. It's completely silent for a few moments, everyone frozen in surprise, before the crowd bursts into congratulatory cheers.

"Woo! Yes, Aang!" Sokka celebrates as he gets to his feet and excitedly speeds his way toward the stage to collect the winnings. Katara glances at me eerily but just shrugs, choosing to follow her brother. But, I stay there, worriedly watching as Aang rushes down to try and explain to the Blind Bandit. But, from the way his face falls sorrowfully, I know she left without listening.

"Oh gosh," I grumble to myself, shaking my head.

This is gonna be a long few days; I can already feel it.

xxxxxx

"Where are we gonna find her?" I ask Aang as we venture forward.

It's around the afternoon of the next day and Aang is determined to find the Blind Bandit. He, for the life of him, won't let it go because he is just so sure that this blind girl is his earth bending teacher. We've tried telling him that it's going to be impossible to find her, but he doesn't care; he's going to keep on looking and looking and won't stop until she is his master. I guess I shouldn't doubt him since he is the Avatar and he did have the vision of her in the swamp, but I just wish discovering her wouldn't be so difficult.

"Not sure," he says. "But, I'll think of a place to start so don't worry."

I sigh heavily. "If only this didn't involve so much walking..."

"Ya know, Kaiko, you're kinda lazy," Katara comments observantly.

"Kinda?" I snort, smirking. "I am _very _lazy; always have been since I was a child. The only time I am not is when I either am having fun or doing something important."

"This is important!" Aang counters.

"Good point."

We fell into a couple moments of nice, relaxing quietness until Sokka suddenly speaks up, "I have to admit, I'm really glad I bought this bag." He adjusts the belt Aang was awarded for defeating the Blind Bandit around his waist and pats the tote with a beaming grin. "It matches the belt _perfectly._"

"That is a big relief," Katara replies sarcastically and I bite back laughter.

"Guys, I got it!" Aang says when he spots the earth bending academy up ahead and points at it for us. "The academy is a great place to start our search."

When we enter, the two rude guys from the other day are drilling earth bending together. They notice us almost instantly and frown. "Oh great, _you _again," the gray, spiky haired one snarls at Katara.

All Katara does is threateningly step toward them, her expression hardened, and they flinch back in fear. "Yeah, I didn't think so," she retorts.

"Nicely done," Sokka says to his sister.

"Hey," the other pipes up, eying Aang in admiration. "You're the kid that beat The Blind Bandit!"

Aang nods and responds, "We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?"

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery; she shows up to fight, then disappears."

Aang's face falls and Katara clenches her fists in aggravation. "Let me handle this," she reassures to him before jabbing one of her fingers at the brunette one's chest accusingly. "You're not telling us everything!"

"N-No, I swear it's true!" the boy defends, his tone shaky. "No one knows where she goes, or who she really is."

That's when everything clicks."That's because we're asking about the wrong person," I realize and everyone gives me a quizzical look. "The Blind Bandit is obviously her stage name, so she probably just secretly fights but then lives her normal life as a completely different girl. Aang, what were her characteristics in your vision?"

"She wore a white dress and had a pet flying boar," he answers.

I turn to the boys. "Know anybody like that?"

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family," the spiky haired one responds because the brunette is clearly too afraid of Katara to even make a peep. "They're the richest people in town, and maybe even the whole world."

_Obviously not the whole world, dude, _I think. _Have you forgotten about the Fire Lord?_

Surprisingly, the brunette one adds in, "Yeah, but they don't have a daughter."

"Flying boar is good enough for me! Let's check it out," Aang says energetically and rushes out the entrance as we trail behind.

"Yeah, you better leave," the guys faintly hiss after us and I grit my teeth in annoyance.

"Hey!" Katara calls, walking backwards so she makes direct eye contact with them. "I've got my eye on you." She exits after sending them one last dangerous glare.

"_Water tribe_," Sokka whispers to them for dramatic effect just before we leave.

"You know Katara's the only intimidating one to them, right?" I remind him, chortling lightly while Katara and Aang take the lead and we stroll behind them.

"Are you kidding? I'm always intimidating!" he counters.

I snort unattractively. "Yeah, _okay_, Sokka, whatever helps you sleep at night."

He's quiet and when I glance over at him, I see the mischief painted blatantly on his smug face. My eyes widen and I quicken my pace when I understand what he's planning to do. But, I am not fast enough, because in the next few seconds I feel his arms slip around my torso and lift me up in the air. I shriek girlishly when he slings me over his shoulder like I am a feathery rag doll. "Sokka!" I whine between my giggles. "How many times must you do this?"

"What? I enjoy picking you up."

"For no reason!"

"No, the reason is you insulting me," he says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I puff the bangs out of my face before muttering, "I'm sorry..."

"Apology accepted."

I wait for him to set me back down, but he never does and just keeps on walking casually. "Aren't you gonna put me down?" I question expectantly.

"No," he chuckles out. "Like I said, I enjoy picking you up."

"_Sokka!"_

"Oh, Sokka, just put her down!" I hear Aang shout out to us. I strain my neck to peek around Sokka to find that both him and Katara have quit moving and they are now staring at us pointedly with their arms crossed. "You guys are slowing us down and I want to get to the Bei Fong family as soon as possible!"

"Alright, alright," Sokka says disappointedly and gently puts me back down on my feet. "Just trying to have some fun, Aang."

He rolls his eyes and we continue on our way. "Sokka, I am always the one trying to have fun while you are the downer," he reminds him.

He begins to protest but I butt in, "He's right."

We all share laughs – minus Sokka – before settling into a comfortable silence as we anxiously get closer and closer to our destination.

xxxxxx

A couple servants set down multiple plates of all sorts of foods and beverages in front of us. Sokka, who is seated next to me, drools hungrily over the fancy meal. He is about to lunge for some noodles, but I grab his wrist and pull his arm back to his side before he is able to take anything. He gapes at me incredulously and I just give him a long, stern look, silently telling him to be polite. He takes the hint and pouts immaturely in his seat as I roll my eyes. I am suddenly very thankful that I learned formal table manors back at the fire nation.

When we finished wandering around and asking random citizens for directions, we finally discovered the enormous residence of the Bei Fong's; everything about the wonderful palace screams high prestige and prosperity. After passing over the medium sized walls that surrounds everything and searching around for a bit, the Blind Bandit, who I learned is named Toph, caught us sneaking around the grounds of the palace. She was dressed the complete opposite from the way she was for the tournament; she looked even more fragile than before in her nice, swaying, earth kingdom dress. Even though I was happy we found her, I was still confused as to why the two boys said the Bei Fong's don't have a daughter when they so obviously do.

We tried to convince her to teach Aang, but she declined immediately and was able to get us away but threatening to call the guards. Aang thought up a plan to pay the royal family a visit as the Avatar, knowing they wouldn't decline an encounter with him. This way, he has a way into the palace and more time to try and talk to Toph.

So, here we are now, settled in large chairs that are placed around an abundant table that almost has too much space to fill up with the essentials for a meal and the nonessentials. Many different kinds of foods and drinks are scattered neatly around for us choose from and Sokka isn't the only one out of us four that has to hold ourselves back from chowing down. I do, too because I haven't had a dinner like since I was living back at home. And, boy, did I miss having so many choices of great foods.

While the four of us are seated on the left side of the table, the father of Toph, Lao Bei Fong, is placed at the front end and the mother, Poppy Bei Fong, is next to Toph and Master Yu on the right side. Apparently, Master Yu is very close to this family.

Finally, after most of the servants are done scurrying around us, Lao begins to eat, signaling that we are allowed to start helping ourselves, too. Almost instantly, Sokka snatches a bowl of noodles and drowns himself in the steaming food. I would of done the same, but I let my mannerly instincts kick in as I pluck little bread cakes and dumplings onto my plate along with a side of vegetable soup and a cup of tea. Aang and Katara study my actions of doing this so neatly and copy me.

"Blow on it," I hear Lao order and I look up from my food to see the last servant setting a tiny bowl of broth soup in front of Toph. "It's too hot for her."

"Allow me," Aang says kindly before sending a controlled, little tornado at the bowl that cools it down immediately. Everyone but us four and Toph awe over his little trick.

"Avatar Aang, It's an honor to have you visit us," Poppy addresses.

Aang just smiles at her but quits when Lao speaks to him, "In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?"

"Well, I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earth bending teacher first," he replies while secretly giving Toph a smug look. I hold back a chuckle but shoving a dumpling in my mouth.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land," Lao says and motions to him with a handkerchief. "He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a great earth bender! Probably good enough to teach someone else - ow!"

Everyone shoots Aang a weird glance when he jumps in his seat abruptly. He doesn't acknowledge anyone else besides Toph as he glares at her and straightens back up. My eyes float over to Toph confusingly, but she is just innocently taking bites of her rice like nothing happened. I dismiss it like everyone else and continue to eat my dinner and listen to the conversation.

"Toph is still learning the basics," Master Yu informs Aang in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes," Lao sighs out. "And, sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she'll ever become a true master."

I cock my eyebrows at his words and Aang, Katara, Sokka and I all share similar quizzical looks with each other. Never become a true master? Toph is probably one of the best earth benders I have ever seen...What he is he talking about? Does he not know of his daughters highly skilled ability? Apparently not.

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is-" Aang begins but he stops when he randomly face plants into his bowl of chowder. Again, we all stare at him in unknowing as to why he is having these strange outbursts.

He picks his head up and out of the bowl and wipes some of the food off with an annoyed expression. His glare on Toph suddenly twists into mischief before he throws his head back and lets out a large sneeze, causing the plates of Toph, Master Yu, and Poppy to fly into their faces.

Toph angrily gets to her feet and shouts at Aang, "What's your problem?"

"What's _your _problem?" he shoots back, standing, too.

Lao just sits there with a troubled expression, Sokka, Katara, and I gap at the two in shock, and Master Yu and Poppy try their best to clean themselves up. "Well, shall we move to the living room for desert, then?" Poppy suggests lightly, still keeping a gentle smile on her face as she removes a pastry from her hair.

Once again, I have to contain my laughter.

xxxxxx

"What was with you and Toph at dinner?" Katara asks as she comes out of the restroom, her hair down and damp from a shower while it lays messily against her shoulders. She's dressed in her cloths again and she slouches down on her desired bed in our temporary room the Bei Fong's let us have for the night.

Aang, who is leaning against the window sill, just shrugs. "Every time I went to say something about her being a great bender, she thrust my chair in different directions to make me stop. Eventually, I wanted to get her back so I did that unnecessary sneeze..." he explains shamefully.

"Her parents obviously don't know about how amazing she is at her bending," Sokka says from where he is seated on my bed with me.

"Wait." They all look to me when I speak. "So, _she _made you fall face first into your food?" I question Aang, a smile slowly creeping its way onto my lips.

"Yes..." he admits, frowning.

I start laughing. "I told you guys I liked this girl," I state giggly. "She's awesome."

"Thanks."

Aang gasps and whirls around in a ridiculous fighting stance to face Toph, who is now leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. She sends me a smirk before looking at Aang seriously. "Relax," she tells him and he reluctantly eases out of his tense form. "Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call it truths, okay?"

He purses his lips and nods. "Alright. You, uh, wanna talk outside?" he suggests.

"Sure."

They leave without goodbyes and I become very curious. "I want to know what they are talking about..." I complain.

"Probably just stuff about him wanting her as a teacher," Sokka replies and lays down on the bed. "Nothing special."

"Yeah," Katara agrees and follows Sokka's actions. "We should get to bed, guys, it's been a long day." She reaches over and shuts off the light before curling up in her blankets with a yawn.

I sigh and sprawl out with Sokka, my arms circling around his torso as I lay my head against his chest comfortingly. He rests his arm on me and his fingers subconsciously caress my side, lulling me to a peaceful sleep as my eyes slip closed.

But, we're not asleep for long, because the next thing I know a frantic Poppy is running into our room with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wake up! Please, all of you, wake up!" she begs desperately. The lights are on and we're all jumping to our feet in a minute, spurring out questions.

"What's happening?" Katara asks, rushing to her side to try and calm her.

"Is someone raiding the palace?" Sokka quizzes as he reaches for his machete.

"Are you hurt?" I worry.

"No, no!" she cries, shaking her head back and forth. "Toph, s-she's gone! Someone took her and the Avatar while they were out back!"

Katara and I gasp while Sokka's eyes widen and all of us are too stunned to reply right away; but, we know we have to soon by the despairing look in Poppy's eyes. Her daughter, who she spends her life worrying over and caring for, has just gotten kidnapped. Out of anyone, she needs the most support and comfort right now. We're allowed to be concerned about Aang, but he's the Avatar and Toph, in her eyes, is just a little, defenseless girl who can get hurt by just the tiniest of things.

"Who took them, Poppy?" Katara questions with a soft tone.

"W-we don't know! Just, please, come with me out to where they were. My husband and Yu are out there already," she pleads, sniffling and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

We nod unhesitatingly and she hurriedly leads us down the long hall, through two doors, and into the dimness of the night. We join Master Yu and Lao where they are standing anxiously next to two fairly large - but not too deep - square holes in the ground. We don't exchange greetings with them and decide to get down to business.

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this," Sokka observes as he rips a knife from the ground with a note punctured into it. He hands the paper to me and I unfold it quickly.

"If you want to see your daughter again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena," I read, frowning. "It's signed Shin Fu and the Boulder."

Sokka, who is skimming it over my shoulder, mutters, "I can't believe it." He suddenly snatches the piece of parchment from me and clutches it to himself with an excited grin. "I have the Boulder's autograph!"

Katara and I glower at him before we switch our attention to Lao. "Master Yu, I need you to help me get my daughter back," he tells him sternly.

"We're going with you," Katara states and I nod along with her words.

"Poor Toph," Poppy grieves, covering her face with her hands. "She must be so scared."

I sigh, go over to her, and rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Poppy. We'll make sure to bring her home safely," I assure.

Her eyes wander across my face, most likely searching for any doubt on me, but she doesn't find any and smiles gratefully. "Thank you," she whispers, gives my hand a short pat, before stalking back into the palace while dabbing away her escaped tears.

xxxxxx

It didn't take us long to arrive at the arena. Lao has fast, loyal transportation and it only took about thirty minutes to an hour to show up. Master Yu and him practically run their way into the destination and we are quick on their trails. We are guided into the huge, lit room that we were in just one day ago. On the stage are Shin Fu and the Boulder, looking up at two metal contraptions that hang from the ceiling by chain. My lips press into a fine line when I spot Aang and Toph peeking through the small, opened space in the contraption that is covered with bars.

As we make out way onto the ring, I hear Toph shout out threateningly to her capturers, "You think you're so _tough_! Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face?"

"I'm not smiling," Shin Fu replies back, unamused.

"Toph!" Lao calls out when we are all standing on the other side of the ring. The Boulder and Shin Fu turn around and grin maliciously.

"Here's your money," Sokka growls out, dropping the bag of gold pieces to the ground. "Now, let them go."

Master Yu kicks his foot forward which sends the bag sliding toward them. Shin Fu picks the sack up, rummages through it shortly, before motioning to something above the arena that lowers Toph's confinement down and releases her to the floor. She jogs to her fathers side and they begin to leave with Master Yu.

"What about Aang?" Katara asks Shin Fu expectantly.

Shin Fu, smirking, pulls out a scroll and shows it to us. My eyes widen when I see that it's a wanted poster of Aang. "I think the fire nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now, get _out _of my ring," he orders, his voice dangerously threatening.

We don't even start to leave though; instead, we get into our fighting stances, ready to face both of them. But, we stagger backwards when each one of the earth bending contestants from the tournament make themselves known by hoping onto the ring, all prepared and willing to defeat us. We glance around at them nervously, knowing that just us three won't even stand a chance at winning against all seven of them.

"Go," Aang tells us seriously from where he still hangs. "I'll be okay."

Reluctantly, we exit the stage, but we don't leave the arena. I motion them to follow me and I lead them to where Toph, Lao, and Master Yu are continuing on their way outside. I begin to call out desperately, my mind focused on freeing Aang, "Toph, there is too many of them; we need you!"

Lao gives us a disgusted and angry glare. "My daughter is blind. She is blind, and tiny, and helpless, and fragile! She cannot help you," he hisses while gripping Toph's hand protectively.

"Yes, I can," Toph says surely, ripping her hand free, and making her way over to us. I cast my eyes away from her father so I don't have to see his concerning gaze on Toph.

"Thank you," I whisper to her.

She doesn't respond, but instead she rushes back onto the ring unhesitatingly. We follow her and stand on her flanks as we study what's on the opposite side of the ring – all of the earth benders dismissing themselves from the stage and the biggest one, who I recall as the Hippo, is carrying Aang's contraption with him. Toph creates a large, pointed rock from the ground in front of them so they are blocked off.

"Let him go!" she shouts. "I've beat you all before and I'll do it again!"

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment," the Boulder replies, narrowing his eyes.

The Hippo chucks Aang to the side effortlessly and when I hear Aang's pained grunts from being wobbled around in his metal prison, I get angrier. As the opponents start to race for us, Sokka, Katara, and I start to go after them, too, but Toph stretches her arms out so we don't go any further.

"Wait," she tells us. "They're _mine_."

I stare at her in disbelief. She's going to take all of them? Alone? Can she really defeat them all by herself, even with how skilled she is? But, none of us protest because by the look on her face, we figure she won't allow us to help no matter how much we insist.

The next thing I know, she is raising her arms in the air slowly before she stomps both her feet down, causing the ground under the seven earth benders to shoot up and make them fly backwards. A huge, cloud of dust is left from her powerful attack and it makes what's happening inside of it invisible to the everyone around it. Toph stalks into the dust and soon we are unable to see her, too.

After exchanging surprised glances, we scurry over to Aang's confinement. "Get me out of here!" Aang shouts to us franticly.

We drop to our knees and while Katara and I pull at the hinges, Sokka uses a stray rock to bang it up against the main bolts. We continue to this for a while, and every now and then I see one of the earth benders soaring out of the dust cloud and slamming into a wall; but, Toph is never one of them.

"Hit it harder!" Aang orders to Sokka, getting anxious by every passing minute.

"I'm trying!" Sokka responds frustratingly.

Finally, Sokka hits the bolts with just enough force and Katara and I pull hard enough, that we break the contraption open. Almost instantly, Aang crawls out of the prison and stands defensive, about ready to go on with a fight, but we shake our heads at him. We point to where the Hippo and the Boulder are skidding out of the dust cloud as Toph follows close behind, obviously unscratched. They all get into stances and from the cloud comes yet another guy, yelling out a battle call, as he swings toward her on a vine that hangs from the ceiling. She quickly bends the piece of circular ground under her so when the guy reaches them, he crashes into the Boulder and Hippo instead of her. They lay crumbled in a pile and with just a few motions of Toph's hands, she sends them off the ring and into a wall.

"Oh my gosh," I mumble to myself.

Toph moves her arms down and the cloud of dust disappears, showing Toph's last competitor, Shin Fu. He cracks his neck two times before sliding into a professional and intimidating stance. But, Toph just hacks a wad of spit to the side and grins challengingly at him. They begin to circle each other slowly until Shin Fu suddenly kicks multiple boulders and rocks toward her. She creates two walls that block each attack and once the shots are done, she rockets one of the walls at him. He flips in the air to dodge it before digging his fingers into the ground and throwing one more forceful rock her way. She simply turns to the side so it just misses her and right when it passes her, she catches it and chucks it back toward him. His eyes widen and it hits him straight on, making him crash out of the ring.

_She did it_! I think happily to myself. _She actually beat every single one of them! _

We all jog over to her and start spilling out contradictories and compliments on how awesome she did. She just smiles up at us; probably one of the first genuine smiles I've seen spread across her lips.

xxxxxx

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient, little, helpless, blind girl that you think I am just isn't me," Toph admits to her mother and father who are seated in front of her. We're resting behind her on a bench, listening intently to the meaningful speech to her parents. "I love fighting; I love being an earth bender and I'm really, _really _good at it. I know I kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, I get that, but I am twelve years old and I've never had a _real_ friend. So, now that you see how I really am, I hope it doesn't change that way you feel about me."

"Of course it doesn't change that way I feel about you, Toph," Lao assures gently and I let out a silent breath of relief. I was afraid her parents would be furious with her. "Though, it's made me realize something.."

"It has?" she questions hopefully.

"Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom! From now are you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day."

"But, Dad!"

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph," Poppy says.

All the respect I held for Lao and Poppy has vanished. After seeing how great Toph is at her bending and learning how she truly feels, all they are doing is constricting her even more? That doesn't make any sense! What they are doing is so far past over-protectiveness that it's almost neglecting now. A twelve year old girl can not be kept in a household her entire life; it isn't healthy. By doing this, they aren't helping her... They're hurting her.

Lao stands, ordering two servants in. "Please escort the Avatar and his friends out," he tells them. "They are no longer welcome here."

We get to our feet hesitantly and one servant guides us forward as the other trails behind us so we don't try and escape another way. "I'm sorry, Toph," Aang says sadly, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I'm sorry, too," she replies and when I study her I spot a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Aang."

It takes all my will power to not go over and run away with her so she never has to be stuck here again. The servants lead us outside both the palace and the grounds and lock the gate behind us. We don't move for a few moments, not wanting to leave her behind, but we eventually begin to make our back to Appa.

Once we reach the hill we left Appa and Momo on, Sokka climbs onto the saddle and begins packing our things up. I decide to assist him as Aang stares sorrowfully out at the distance where the Bei Fong residence is still visible. Katara starts murmuring comforting things to him that I am unable to hear, along with his response.

Sokka leans back against saddle when we are finished gathering out things together, whips out a cloth, and happily starts to polish his belt. I roll my eyes and smile slightly, crawling over to position myself next to him. "Don't want that to get too dirty, now do we?" I remark.

He flashes me a grin. "Course not," he replies.

After helping Katara up, Aang flies himself on Appa's head and takes the reins in his grip. Suddenly, right before we're about to soar off, little pants of heavy breathing fill the silence around us. We all glance back to find Toph hurrying toward us, a blatant smile playing on her lips.

"Toph!" Aang cries. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad changed his mind," she tells us joyfully. "He said I was free to travel the world."

I beam down at her, all my sadness washing away into delight. "Well, we better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again," I say, only half joking.

"Good idea."

"You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph," Aang tells her.

Her face lights up with an idea. "Speaking of which, I wanna show you something," she states, smirking.

"Okay!" He hops down off Appa and right when he lands, she kicks the ground so a rock shoots up and has him flying into the tree above with a yell. He dangles from the tree, his leg hooked around one of the branches.

"Now, we're even," Toph laughs out, referring to when he knocked her out of the ring, and holds one of her hands up at Sokka. "Um, I'll take the belt back."

He frowns, but unhooks the belt anyway and throws it down at her. He misses and it collides into the top of her head instead, causing her to tumble the ground.

"Sorry..." Sokka apologizes sheepishly just as Aang falls out of the three with a thud.

Katara and I look at each other knowingly before bursting out into laughter at both Aang and Toph. But, we purse our lips together and stop when Toph threatens to do the same thing to us if we go on with our giggling fit.

She was defiantly going to be a _great _addition to our group.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Chase

**Hey everyone! New chapter time. Sorry it took so long! A lot has been happening! Also, I began a Legend of Korra series and the first chapter is up. Check it out if you want to read about a Bolin/OC. **

Book Two – Chapter Seven: The Chase

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

Having Toph in the group, so far, has been great. Sure, it's only been a week or so since she's joined, but in that short period of time her and I have really bonded. Usually, I take the night shifts of steering Appa when we're not able to find a campsite and Toph stays up with me because she's not comfortable with sleeping on Appa at night just yet - she says she doesn't really have a reason, but she prefers, when flying, resting during the day. So, we have plenty time to talk by ourselves without any interruptions.

Her and I actually have a lot in common. We both are daughters of rich, well-known people - even though our families are completely different – and we share similar feelings about it. Her whole life she's hated being part of the Bei Fong's because she never got to do what she wanted and her parents never approved of anything she did; I've hated being a part of the fire nation royal family basically my whole life, as well, because of multiple reasons, but one of them is that my dad never accepted me once he became the Fire Lord. Even though our family situations are fairly different, we are able to spill out our thoughts about it and get understanding feedback. I'm always content with talking to Sokka or the others about it, but with Toph... It's different; I feel like I am being understood better.

Also, our humor is remarkably alike. We laugh at inappropriate things, pick on the others with witty remarks, and use sarcasm like it's a second language – even though Sokka is the king of sarcasm. She cracks me up and I crack her up, so it works out perfectly when either of us need a good laugh.

Overall, we just get along really well. I've only known her for less than three weeks and I already consider her an honest best friend. It took me awhile to reach that level with Katara. But, of course, I am closer to Katara than Toph. I mean, what do you expect? Katara and I have been traveling together for months and care about each other a lot. Although, I can see Toph and I getting that way, too.

"Hey," I hear Toph pipe up as the rest of us begin to unpack the load on Appa and place it on the ground. We turn to her with cocked eyebrows. "You guys picked a great campsite! The grass is so soft."

I glance down and my lips curl into a smirk when I see that ground around Appa's feet is covered with white fluff. "That's not grass, Toph," I tell her, jumping off of the saddle with a bag in my arms. I instantly feel Appa's soft fur brush against my ankles and state, "Appa's shedding."

"Ew! Gross," Katara spits out, cringing and stepping out of the pile quickly.

"That's not gross," Aang disagrees from where he's still perched on the saddle, smiling. "It's just a part of spring. Ya know, rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat!"

"Ah, the beauty of spring..."

Just then, Appa sneezes and more of his fur blows off of him and flutters on top of us. I brush off the fur that got on me while Katara starts freaking out about the predicament. "Appa, Stop! Stop!" she pleads, coughing as some of the strands end up in her mouth.

Sokka and glance at each other, grin when an idea pops into both of ours heads, and begin to collect handfuls of fur from the ground. While he shapes his into a wig on top of his head, I quickly create my handful into a poorly-done crown. I lock arms with him and rest my other hand on my hip with a toothy grin spread across my face.

"See, it's not the bad, Katara," Sokka tells her lightly. "It makes a great wig!"

"And, a great crown!" I add.

She turns around to see what we're talking about and her face scrunches up in disgust. She's about to respond but Aang hops down from Appa with a fur beard covering his chin and interrupts her. "Let's not forget about how it _fantastic _this freshly made beard makes me look!" he remarks with a cheesy smile. The three of us start laughing while Katara just rolls her eyes, smirking just slightly.

"I'm just glad we have anothergirl in the group because you three are disgusting," she says firmly, still riding stray fur from her cloths.

Just on cue, Toph strolls casually next to us with her arms drawn tightly to her sides. "Excuse me, but does anyone have a razer?" We all give her questioning looks until she lifts her arms to reveal a bunch of fur sticking out from her armpits. "Because I've got some hairypits!" she exclaims humorously.

We start bursting out into worse fits of laughter and I have to lean on Sokka for support when, because of his fake beard, Aang's sneezes violently and falls flat on his face before raising his head to continue chortling. We hear Katara's soft giggle and I grin. No matter how immature and gross we act, we are always able to amuse her in someway.

That night, as I return from gathering nonfatal berries and nuts from the forest, I find Aang and Sokka setting up the tents and the fire-pit as Katara speaks to Toph who is lounging against a rock in the corner. I frown when I see Katara's distressed expression direction toward our new member. "Hey, guys," I call to Aang and Sokka. "What're they talking about?"

Without glancing up from his hands that are tying the tent down, Aang answers simply, "Beats me."

"Yeah, I don't know either," Sokka admits, shrugging as he struggles to light the fire.

I sigh, flick my free fingers once, and start the fire with ease. "Sometimes, babe, I think you forget I'm a fire bender," I tease. He scowls and goes to help Aang while I make my way over to the girls. But, not before dropping the collected berries by our supplies.

"Karara, I'm fine; I carry my own weight," I hear Toph say when I approach them. "I don't need a fire, I already have my own food, and I can set my tent up in a second tops." She hastily creates a earth-made tent over her before leaning back down. "See?"

"Well, that's greatfor _you_, but _we _still need to finish-" Katara begins but is interrupted by Toph.

"I don't understand! What's the problem here?" she shouts, annoyed.

"You guys okay?" I ask, interfering before things get too out of hand.

"I guess... J-just never mind," Katara grumbles before striding away and over to Aang.

I shoot Toph a quizzical look but she just waves it off disinterestedly. She bends a front wall for her tent so she is blocked out from everyone, causing me to purse my lips in concern. Oh gosh, already drama within the group... Damn it. I really hope this tension between them ends soon.

"Oh, Kaiko!" Sokka calls out to me in a sing-song tone. "Ol' Sokka needs some of his woman!"

I roll my eyes as a small smile creeps its way onto my face. I turn on my heels and sprint before tackling him to the ground. I pin his hands at his sides roughly and smirk down at his surprised expression. "Yes, dear?" I say innocently, batting my eyelashes.

He smirks. "You heard me, didn't you?" He lifts his head from the ground to connect my lips with his but I slap my hand on his mouth so he isn't able to.

"Did I ever say I wanted to kiss you?" I question jokingly then pout. "No kissy wissy for Sokky Wokky."

He narrows his eyes at me and I shriek when I feel his tongue swipe across my palm. I hurriedly hop off of him and begin to wipe my hand franticly on my pants. He gets to his feet and chuckles at me as I glare. "And you thought you could win," he says, shaking his head back and forth.

"You're gross."

"You're hand tastes gross."

"Oh shut up, Jerk-face!"

He laughs out loud and takes my hand – the hand he licked might I add. "C'mon, let's go to bed; I'm tired," he tells me with a genuine smile.

"Fine," I sigh out before planting a kiss on his cheek. "But, that's all the kissing you're getting tonight."I bolt toward the tent with a laugh as he chases after me.

In the middle of the night, we are awaken by Toph's loud shouts of dire information. "There's something coming toward us!" While we all rush from our sleeping places, Toph runs to us with an alarmed expression and widened eyes.

"What is it?" Aang questions.

"It feels like an avalanche," she tells us after placing her palm on the ground to guess the culprit of whatever she was feeling. "But, also not an avalanche..."

"Your powers of prescription are frighting," Sokka mutters sarcastically as he rubs his eyes tiredly.

We ignore him and I ask, "Should we leave?"

"Better safe than sorry," Aang decides.

We all quickly pack up and make our way onto Appa before soaring off. When high enough into the air, we are able to see what was coming toward us – a fast-moving, metal machine that is creating a gigantic cloud of smoke behind it. We stare nervously and suspiciously at it while we get farther and farther away.

"What is that thing?" Katara mummers softly. After the words slip from her lips, they all look at me expectantly - well, except Toph.

I cock my eyebrows. "Why are you guys looking at my like that?" I question, confused.

"Well, you always seem to know what or who is coming after us since you're, ya know, the daughter of the fire lord," Aang explains, shrugging. "It's obviously a machine if some sort, but do you know who might be in it?"

"Uh..." I draw out, switch my gaze back to the fading machine, and squint my eyes to try and study it as best as I can. "We're too far away. Anyway, from what I can tell, it just looks like a typical fire nation metal piece of junk that hauls people around. Honestly, it could be anyone; I can't tell you who for sure."

They sigh but nod understandingly. "It's okay," Katara assures, smiling sleepily. "Let's just try and lose them as soon as possible so we can all get some rest somewhere."

For the next hour or so, Aang makes pretty good distance between us and the machine. Thankfully, he finds a place to camp because all of us are struggling to stay awake. I basically roll off of Appa, grab a couple bags, and chuck them onto the ground with a fatigued groan. Toph jumps off right after me, exclaiming with relief, "Ah, land sweet land! Well, see you guys in the morning!" She begins walking over to a flat piece of ground where I assume she'll be setting her earth tent up.

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asks, her words stopping Toph in her tracks.

"_Really_?" Toph scoffs. "You need me to help unload Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?"

Sokka glowers at her before clutching said sleeping bag to his chest possessively, but withdrawing his face away when he catches the scent. I hold back a laugh and turn my attention back to Toph and Katara.

"Well, yeah... That and everything else," Katara tells her, both her expression and voice giving away that she's annoyed. "You're a part of our team now and you-"

"Look!" Toph interrupts her rudely, jabbing a finger at her chest. "I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff; I'm carrying my own weight."

She continues to walk away and Katara clenches her fists as she stomps after her. "That's not the point! Ever since you joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" she accuses angrily.

"_What_?" Toph cries, her tone now raising with irritation and anger, too. "Look here, sugar queen. I gave up everything I had to teach Aang earth bending, so don't you talk to me about me selfish!" And with that, she drops to the ground and creates her earth tent over her, leaving the front open.

"_Sugar queen_?" Katara repeats shrilly and is about to snap a remark at her but Toph quickly bends the front door of her tent before she can. "Wh- Did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so _infatuating?" _She then proceeds to furiously bang on the tent while spitting out statements towards Toph I'm unable to make out.

"Should we do something?" Aang asks Sokka and I. We glance at him, both of us trying very hard to contain our laughter.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show," Sokka chuckles out, smirking at the scene in front us.

"Don't worry, Aang. Girls get like this all the time. Toph's new and Katara is obviously not used to the fact that she is very independent," I say. "They'll be fine."

Aang purses his lips before saying, "Yeah, but I think I better calm them down." He cautiously strides over, nicely suggests to Katara that her and Toph should settle themselves, but Katara just screams murderously back at him that she isn't the one acting out of hand but Toph is. Aang, traumatized by her outburst toward him, slowly backs away without responding and makes his way over to us again.

"Told you," I tell him, chuckling. "Don't mess with a girl when she is in that kind of mood."

Aang takes a deep breath. "I've never seen her so... scary."

"Yeah, she defiantly can get that way," Sokka says, smirking. "Trust me, this is not even the worst of it."

"I really never wanna see the worst."

"Oh, you don't."

We all share a collected laugh but quit when Katara sends us a twitching glare.

xxxxxx

For the past hours, none of us have gotten any sleep what so ever. Only a little while after Katara and Toph's argument did the machine find us again, so we quickly got onto Appa and, since then, we've been flying for at least three hours. Finally, Aang lands us on top of a rocky mountain and Aang's sure they won't be able to follow us here. Barely able to keep my eyes open, I tumble off of Appa, along with everyone else, and use my bag as a pillow while spreading out on the uncomfortable ground. But, at this point, I couldn't care less where I am sleeping.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp," Sokka tells us as he curls him self into his sleeping bag. "I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." I crawl over to join him and he welcomes me into his arms willingly.

"That's good because Toph wasn't gonna help anyway," Katara snaps bitterly.

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed," Toph retorts.

A frustrated groan escapes me lips. "Stop bickering, you two. You're giving me a major migraine," I whine, massaging my temples.

"Come on guys, there's something after us and we don't know what _or_ who it is," Aang sighs out.

"It could be Zuko," Katara suggests and I purse my lips at the mention of my brother. "We haven't seen him since the north pole."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asks.

"My brother, Toph. Remember when I told you about how I was traveling with him but then I left to help Aang?" I remind her.

"Oh yeah."

"I highly doubt it's him though," I express. "He honestly isn't upgraded enough to get a machine like that..."

"Well, either way, whoever is chasing us couldn't have followed us here. So, would everyone just shh," Sokka says drowsily, holding me close as he closes his eyes. Just then, Momo pounces on top of us and begins chattering and batting at our heads. "No, Momo, s_hh. _Sleepy time."

He doesn't stop his chattering but bounces off of us and starts screeching in the direction we came, looking at us in terror. Everyone gets to their feet and we instantly know what he is trying to tell us. Though, it doesn't make sense! How could they have discovered us here?

"Oh, don't tell me," Sokka moans out.

"That's impossible!" Aang states in disbelief. "There's no way they could've tracked us."

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph exclaims.

We all sprint to the edge of the short mountain we're on to see the machine approaching us with great speed. If we don't get a move on, whoever is in there won't hesitate to attack; they've tracked us so far that I highly doubt they would waste any time.

"Let's get out of here," Katara tells us hurriedly, about to make her way to Appa, but Aang's next words stop her in her tracks.

"Maybe we should face them and find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

I roll my eyes as Sokka remarks, "Always the optimist."

Just like I predicted, right when the machine is close enough, it stops and a large door on the side opens. I stagger backwards with wide eyes when Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai emerge on three mongoose lizards. My gaze almost immediately locks with Azula's and she shines me her famous yet malicious smirk – the same smirk that scares and angers me at the same time. When my eyes move to Mai, she has her normal non-caring expression on but I can just slightly see resentment for me in her dark eyes. Ty Lee is just glaring all of us down. I was never that close to Ty Lee so her hateful stare toward me doesn't bother me as much as the other two girls does.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katata cries. They look at me, other than Toph, with worry in their eyes. They know Azula's my sister and they know Mai used to be my best friend, but what they don't know is that I am just as, if not more, willing to fight them.

"We can take them," I tell them confidently. "I know all of their fighting techniques. Anyway, there's three of them and five of us."

Noticing that they are drawing closer, Toph sends the first strike as she earth bends boulders down at them. Her attack doesn't phase them while their lizards easily climb over the rocks. Katara and Aang try to halt them with bending, too, but the lizards are just too quick of dodgers.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were and we found out, so let's get out of here!" Sokka shouts.

Him, Aang, and Katara sprint toward Appa and Toph and I stay back to buy some time. After I quickly send my own blast of fire to interfere with Azula's, Toph creates a large, rock wall that separates us from the three girls. We think the wall will keep them away long enough for us to escape but Azula shoots a bolt of lighting which blows a huge hole into it. Mai's lizard bolts out first and she chucks a couple daggers Toph's way. I rush in front of her and hastily burn the daggers in thin air before they hit either of us. Not taking any more chances, we both run and hop onto Appa just before Aang orders our bison to fly. We barely dodge the powerful, blue jet of fire from Azula as we soar away.

Once we're far enough away that everyone is able to calm down a little, we start to discuss what just happened. "I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu," Katara mumbles softly.

"I can," I say, pulling my knees up to my chest. "My sister never gives up when she has her mind set on something. She not only wants Aang in her little, evil clutches, but she probably wants me to be punished for "betraying" our nation, too."

"You really don't get along with your sister, do you?" Sokka asks, gazing at my pityingly. "When you told us that you don't have a good relationship with your sister I never thought it would go the extent of her wanting to seriously hurt you."

"Azula is just like my father in every way; evil and cold-hearted. Neither of them really have true feelings for anyone in their family. All they want in life is for the fire nation to rise and them to be at the very top of everything." I notice how I begin to fiddle with one of my necklaces and my voice gets shakier the more I talk about the worst subject to me. "My brother and I got more of my mother's genes I would say. Although, Zuko's attitude is starting to get more and more like my fathers."

Sokka scoots closer to me and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry." My friends nod along with his words. I suddenly get very irritable with myself. Here I am complaining about my horrible family life when we have a way more serious issue on hand; I'm acting way too selfish.

"It's fine. Let's just not worry about me, okay?" I tell them. "We should keep our attention on how we'll get rid of my sister and them."

"Well, I think we could've taken them," Toph opines.

"Are you kidding me?" Katara gasps. "The crazy, blue fire bending and the flying daggers are bad enough but, the last time we saw them, one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Her tone is stricken with horror as she rubs her arms subconsciously.

"Ty Lee," I mutter and they all look at me. "She was one of my friends when I was younger, too, but I wasn't nearly as close to her as I was with Mai. She can't bend so she does this thing called chi-blocking. If she jabs you in the right places on your body, you won't be able to bend for an uncertain period of time. A lot of people underestimate her because she's so dainty and harmless-looking when she is one of the most dangerous people you can be up against."

"Seems like it's gonna be hard to get rid of these three," Aang grumbles from Appa's head.

"It is."

A few minutes later, the night sky begins to slowly get lighter and from behind a mountain we are able to see the sunrise. "Oh no, the sun is rising! We've been up all night with no sleep," Sokka proclaims in alarm while sitting up and glowering at the sun.

"Sokka, we'll be okay," Aang assures him even though I can tell from the edge in his voice that he is partially trying to convince himself, too.

"Are you sure? I've not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something _always_ happens!" he belows panicky. I get onto my knees, rest my hand on his shoulder, and force him down next to me again. My lips automatically connect with his to try and calm his nerves. Thankfully, it works, and he kisses me back gently before we both pull away and pay our attention to Katara when she speaks.

"Every time we land they are there, so we just have to keep flying," she explains.

"We can't keep flying forever," Aang says, sighing. "But, it'll have to do for now."

So, that's what we do; we just continue to fly forward. It works out for about an hour or so but by now it's starting to turn into a bad idea. All of us are unbelievably exhausted which causes us to be incapable of brainstorming new notions. And, no new notions means we won't escape my sister. And, not escaping my sister means very _horrid _things.

"So, what's our plan?" Aang wonders after relieving himself of a yawn.

"Don't know," Toph breaths out. "Too tired to think."

All the input I have is a grunt of agreement as I struggle to keep my eyes from closing. But, I'm sure being sprawled on top of Sokka in a very comfortable position isn't helping me stay awake anyway. Although, Sokka doesn't seem to want me to move as his already draped arm over me tightens.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap," Katara utters, a dreamy look on her face after the words slip from her lips.

"Yes," Sokka agrees, smiling sleepily. "Sleep..."

Suddenly, I feel myself start to lift off of Appa and I franticly grab onto the saddle so I don't go any higher. My eyes shoot open and I glance around to see that Appa is falling straight toward the ground. All my sleepiness is washed away as the terrible reality sets in.

"What's going on?" Toph shouts, gripping her side of the saddle for dear life.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang yells in realization from where he is only holding onto the reins.

Katara screams in terror when I see her grip slipping but when I finish helping her, I completely loose my own hold. I let out a cry, readying myself to fly through the air, but Sokka wraps one of his arms around my torso and holds me to him while he hangs on to the saddle with his other hand. I feel relieved and even more so when I see that we haven't lost anyone; Toph is even clutching Momo.

Aang crawls down to Appa's face, holding onto his nose, and desperately starts tying to wake him. "Wake up, buddy!" he screams.

We continue to fall at an unfathomable speed until Appa suddenly awakens and jerks up just enough for us go colliding into the upcoming trees. We all hang on as tight as possible until we land roughly on the ground below. But, it doesn't seem to phase Appa, as he just closes his eyes and falls immediately asleep. Aang literally slides off and studies his bison, saying, "Appa's exhausted."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," I grumble sarcastically as I lazily dismount the saddle with my friends following my actions.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them," Sokka states. "The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

"Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such _issues_," Katara snaps and I have to suppress a disbelieving groan. After everything, she is still going on about that? Will she ever just let it go?

"_What_?" Toph screeches furiously from her place on the ground.

"Alright, Alright! Let's just get some rest," Aang tries.

"No, I wanna hear what Katara has to say." She turns to her while glaring daggers. "You think I have issues?" she questions edgily.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you helped out earlier we could've set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep," Katara says bitter-sweetly before shouting, "and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're blaming _me_ for this?"

They begin to advance threateningly toward each other and I'm about to step in but Aang beats me to it. "No, no! She's not blaming you!" Aang says, getting in between them.

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara counters.

Toph violently pushes Aang out of the way and gets into Katara's face angrily. "Hey, I didn't ask for anything from any of you; I carry my own weight! Besides, if there's anyone to blame it's Sheddy over here!" She jerks her fingers at Appa and I cock my eyebrows.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" Aang questions, his tone now rising, too.

"Yeah! You want to know how they keep finding us? He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

"How dare you blame Appa," Aang practically growls out. "He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight but your not! He is; Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!" I am completely taken aback at how outraged Aang became when Toph went against Appa. He's never been that brutal to a member before, let alone one of his masters. I'm appalled by him almost.

Toph just stands there, glaring at him, before she grabs her bag from the ground. "I'm out of here," she hisses. She bolts into the forest we're by and she soon disappears.

I glance at the gaping Katara and Aang and give them a disappointed look. "I'm going after her but.. Just, don't follow, alright? We'll be back."

With the said, I chase after Toph. Once she's in sight again, I call for her, "Toph! Toph, wait!" She doesn't stall her movements so I have to pick up the pace to catch up with her. I place my hand on her shoulder and force her to a stop. "Could you at least walk with me instead of forcing me to sprint after you?"

"Go back, Kaiko."

"No, Toph. I'm not letting you get away from us so easily," I state firmly.

"I'm not going back," she tells me stubbornly and I let out a frustrated breath.

"Fine, but can I least try and convince you? We can walk a little so you can cool off."

She grinds her teeth together. "I don't need to be the one that cools off! They-"

"Okay, okay," I interrupt her before she can go on with her furious rant. "But, just strolling around without them with us really could help."

"... Whatever."

Therefore, for the next fifteen minutes or so, we just venture around this unknown place in silence. No matter what she says, I know she needs some time to calm down so I grant that to her. I will discuss with her about how Katara and Aang didn't mean anything they said and that we are all just tired and not thinking straight when she seems ready.

Finally, I sneak a glance at her to find that her expression has loosened up quite a bit. So, I take this opportunity to start my convincing. "They really didn't mean to hurt you, Toph," I tell her softly. She doesn't respond nor does she even glance at me as we keep on walking straight. I take a deep breath and continue on, "None of us have slept all night and no sleep does stuff to people. We were all at our peeks and Katara stupidly went and broke yours with a snappy remark. Aang only got angry because you blamed Appa and Appa is really dear to him; he hates it when anyone is against him in anyway."

"Yeah, but what I said was true - Appa was leaving a trail with his fur."

Hey, it wasn't the response I wanted, but at least she talked.

"Yes, he was. But, it's not like he meant to. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that no on meant what they said. Ya see, Katara has this thing that everyone should pitch in in the group. Don't ask me why, but she does. I understand why you didn't wanna help but I also understand why she got upset with you. I believe you could've talked it out nicely but you both were to tired to so it ended out bad. I almost promise you she feels horribly, as well as Aang. They care about you, Toph; they wouldn't say those things and not take them back."

She is silent for a little before she begins, "It's not even that I am that mad at them, it's just I-" She abruptly stops talking in the middle of her sentence along with her steps. I halt, too, and give her a questioning look. Her face shines concentration before it twists into an angry expression. She slides one of her feet forward and bends something at someone from behind a large rock in front of us. The person grunts in pain and while she stands on top of the rock, I go around it to see who it is. I start out in a fighting stance, but it falls when I see who it is.

"Oh, that really hurt my tail bone..."

"Uncle!" I cry joyfully, rushing to his side as he staggers to his feet. I instantly throw myself in his arms and I feel a tear slip down my cheek when he returns the embrace. I am too happy to see him that I don't even think about what he's doing here right away. I've been wanting to see him so horribly, and now I finally am; and after so long, too.

"Kaiko?" he says in shock.

I lift my head and smile through my tears at him. "Oh, Uncle. I've missed you so much," I mutter.

"I've missed you, too, my dear," he says tenderly, showing me the jolly and caring smile I've come to miss and love. "Not that that I'm not joyous to see you, but what are you doing here?"

I snap back to reality and pull away quickly. "Hey, I should be asking you the same thing. Where's Zuko? Why aren't you on a ship with him? And _why _do you look so rugged?" The last question seems out of the blue, I know, but I can't help but be confused at his refugee attire and non-groomed appearance.

He just gives me a small smile. "A lot has happened since you left, Kaiko."

"But, I saw you at the north pole and you seemed fine."

"You hardly saw me; you left shortly after I attacked Zhao's soldiers to go after Zhao. So, we didn't have time to speak at all."

"So, are you a... refugee now?" I ask worriedly. "And alone?"

"It's a long story, Kaiko. How about we sit and talk about it with some tea?"

xxxxxx

Toph, Uncle, and I have positioned ourselves by a fire that Uncle easily created and he's now making us tea with some leaves he gathered a little while back. I had introduced Toph to him after we decided to sit down for tea and she, unsurprisingly, didn't really seem fond of him. From what I've learned, Toph doesn't really instantly like people so easily after just a few friendly words and gestures. It takes more than that, even if the person, like my Uncle, is a complete sweetheart.

On the way to the spot we're at now, where apparently Uncle had slept for the night – which isn't good because it's just a flat piece of land surrounding by bushes – he had filled me in on what happened to him and Zuko. It was definitely a lot to take in.

Not long before the battle at the north pole, Zhao had come onto their ship and informed them that he is taking their crew. Zuko, of course, was outraged, but couldn't do anything about it. That night, while Uncle was taking a walk in the town they were docked at, Zhao hired pirates to blow up the ship while Zuko was still on it. Uncle at first thought he had died, but he thankfully hadn't; he was just left with a few minor injuries that healed within days. Zhao, on the other hand, believed he was truly dead.

Zuko and Uncle secretly came up with a plan to disguise Zuko as a soldier on Zhao's ship. Uncle acted that Zuko was actually dead and joined Zhao on his mission to destroy the northern water tribe. Of course, Uncle didn't really want to help him attack, but he did want to assist Zuko who was going to sneak on a little sail boat that night to go and capture Aang. I guess I could be angry at Uncle for helping my brother get to Aang, but he really had no choice. Zuko and I are the only two people left that are dear to him and since I was gone, he was always there for Zuko in any way possible. He still tried to convince Zuko that his idea of honor wasn't correct but knowing my stubborn brother, he didn't listen.

After the whole fiasco at the north pole, they both escaped on a drift sail. They floated on the piece drift wood for at least a week until they found a nice stay where people tended to their needs and granted them a decent place to rest at for as long as they needed. But, Azula paid them a visit. She lied saying that father wanted Zuko home again, that family finally matters to him. And, Zuko believed it, even when Uncle didn't. Uncle didn't want him to go with Azula alone so he reluctantly agreed to go on Azula' ship. Thankfully, one of the soldiers accidentally slipped and called Uncle and Zuko "the prisoners" and realization came across Zuko. They battled and were able to get away, but just barely.

Ever since then they have traveled as refugees; living in forests and acting as different identities in towns where they begged for money. Zuko hated it, which I wasn't shocked about either, and left Uncle, saying they no longer needed to travel with each other. It angered me that he would just leave Uncle like that after all he's done for him, but Uncle assured me he is just struggling with himself internally and is even more lost than when I last saw him. After he had told me that, I felt a ping in my heart for my brother.

"Here's your tea," Uncle says to Toph, extending his arm so the cup is right in front of her. She doesn't take it right away and Uncle stares at her in curiosity. I can tell he is fascinating by her; he's always loved meeting new people who aren't like the typical fire nation folk.

Finally, she takes the cup before saying, "I know what you're thinking, I look like I can't handle being by myself."

He frowns. "I wasn't thinking that," he tells her.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea."

"Toph, he always pours peoples tea. It's not just you," I assure her, worrying about her still bitter attitude. I guess I should be more considerate to her since I have been focusing on Uncle when I followed her to help her calm down and feel better, not to catch up with a family member. But, hey, it's not like I planned for us to bump into him.

Uncle nodded, adding, "I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason."

"People see me and think I'm weak so they think the need to take care of me. But, I can take care of myself _by_ myself," she states and I suddenly realize why she was persistent to carrying her own weight. She's always liked doing things on her own, and now that is able to, she is taking the opportunity to it's finest. She likes the idea of doing things by herself because she feels as if it shows everyone that she is strong and independent. But, what she doesn't know is that it is perfectly fine having people help you sometimes, blind or not.

"You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own with anyones support. There is nothing wrong with letting people that love you help you! Not that I love you; I just met you," he says wisely, chuckling at the last part.

To my joy, she laughs along with him, showing me that she is brighting up. They continue to have a conversation about the same topic and by the end of it, Toph is in a complete different mood and I can tell she likes Uncle now. Then again, it's hard not to when he helps out so much with just his wise words.

"Uncle," I say, getting to my feet. "I really hate to say it, but we should be getting back to our friends." I feel the familiar sadness build up inside of me from knowing that I might not see him again soon. But, I can't stay here, and neither can Toph.

He nods understandingly. "I know, Kaiko." He stands, too, and wraps me into a comforting hug. I bury my face in his chest and let his fatherly hold seep in so I'll remember until the next time I meet him again. We withdraw away from each other but not before I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't give up on, Zuko, okay? He'll come around."

"I won't, don't worry. I love you, my niece."

"Love you, too, Uncle."

"We'll meet again soon enough," he promises before facing Toph. "And, it was great meeting you, Toph."

She smiles. "You, too, Iroh. Thank you for what you said it... It helped me," she tells him delightfully.

"I'm glad."

Toph hoists her bag onto her back and begins to venture forward. I glance at Uncle one more time, smile, before jogging to catch up with her. I expect to feel more sorrowful once I'm gone, but I don't; something inside me makes me feel like it won't be long until I see him again.

_Sokka's P.O.V_

Katara and I have found our way to where Aang led the three girls to. Obviously, two of them, one of them being Mai, Kaiko's former best friend, found us instead of him. When I saw Mai, I had to hold back a lot of anger toward her. She really hurt Kaiko, emotionally anyway, and that infuriated me. But, letting my emotions get in the way doesn't help anything. Anyway, if I seriously hurt Mai, I don't think Kaiko would be very happy about it, even if they aren't on good terms.

We concluded that Kaiko's sister, Azula, is too smart for our plan and followed Aang on her own. Our assumption is now proved correct because as we fly toward the worn down city that Appa's fur trail leads us to, we see Azula slowly advancing inside one of the buildings. From the window, I can just barely make out Aang stuck in a pile of wood, unable to escape.

"I'll go save him!" Katara tells me once we get to the building. "Stay outside so when she comes out she won't be able to get away."

I nod and hide behind one of the sides of the building, machete in hand, waiting anxiously for them to come out. Finally, I hear Katara come sprinting out and when I peek from my hiding place, I see Azula hot on her trail. Quickly, I skid out and and slash my machete at her so she quits going after my sister. She dodges my attacks but she soon is backing away from Aang, Katara, and me as we move threateningly toward her. We begin to block her blasts while sending some of our own, until she is, once again, staggering backwards towards a small space between two buildings. She is about to escape through that, but a blast of fire is shot at her from behind, along with a boulder, and she is forced to the ground. I light up when I see Kaiko and Toph standing there with grins dancing across their faces. Kaiko winks at me and I smirk in return. Gosh, I love that women; how she can even amuse me at a time like this is beyond me.

"Thought you guys could use a little help," Toph says brightly.

"Thanks," Katara responds gratefully.

Our smiles fall when Azula gets up from the ground and starts to bolt the other direction. She blasts us with one jet of fire before she takes an abrupt turn. But, an old man, as I recall as Kaiko's uncle, stops her with a bump of his large belly. All of us, including Kaiko's Uncle and Zuko, who I just found out was here, corner Azula against a wall. I would be concerned about Zuko being here, too, but he obviously isn't focused on Aang right now.

Azula whips her head around nervously, noticing that she has no where to run, before a smirk graces her lips. "Well, look at this - enemies and traitors, all working together," she spits out before dropping her stance and raising her hands in the air in defeat. I want to cringe at the sound of her voice. It's not smooth and beautiful like Kaiko's, instead it drips with malignant and bitter-sweetness. "I'm done; I know when I'm beaten. A princess surrenders with honor."

No one gets out of their stances, but when I glance at Kaiko, I see that she drops her guard for just one second to look at me and that's when it happens.

Lightning shoots directly through her body.

She screams in agony, tumbles to the ground, and I let out a strangled, horrified cry when I realize what just happened. Unbelievable fury overrides my body but when I go to attack the sick, twisted, poor excuse of girl, everyone else already has sent their element at her. After a huge explosion, she disappears.

I rush to Kaiko's side and drop down on my knees, tears already forming behind my eyes. I take her face in my hands and cradle her head to my chest. "Kaiko, _no_, baby... please," I plead, a sob racking through my body as I study her unconscious and injured body. "You can't leave me. Not now, not so soon... not like this! You told me something like this wouldn't happen. Come on, please wake up!"

I am so overwhelmed with despair and anguish that I don't notice the others coming over to us. I glance up to see Katara and Aang with tears shimmering in their eyes as they collapse to the ground in front of Kaiko. Toph is standing only a few inches back, her expression coated with sorrow and utter disbelief. And, I get uncontrollably furious when Zuko and Kaiko's uncle start making their way over, both of them wearing similar expressions. They're part of her family. Part of the terrible, disgusting family that is taking my Kaiko away from me. The family that not only hurt her emotionally, but now physically as she lays nearly dead in front of me. They don't deserve to be near here; they won't touch her!

"Get away from us!" I yell out in outrage, giving them the worst and most murderous glare I can muster. They stop dead in their tracks, staring at me wide eyed, but they don't make an attempt to do what I say. _"Leave_!" My voice cracks at the end and it turns into a sob as I hang my head, gazing at Kaiko with tear brimmed eyes. From the sounds of bolting footsteps, I'm satisfied to know they listened and are now away from her.

"Katara..." I moan out, glancing up at her in desperation. "Heal her. Please, do anything it takes to heal her..."

She nods immediately, wipes the fallen tears from her face, and orders us away. Aang and Toph give her the space she needs, but I refuse to leave her side.

"Sokka, come on," she begs, her voice crackly and sorrowful, too. "I need you to move so I can heal her."

"No... I-I can't leave her side."

She takes a shaky breath and agrees, working her way around me before she streams water from her pouch and begins to try and get our Kaiko back. I watch with pursed lips and watery eyes as my heart throbs with pain from realizing that I might never see her beautiful eyes open again, or hear her tell me she loves me, or having the feeling of her kissing me back or her body against mine when I hold her at night. It's like my heart is slowly dropping to the pit of my stomach with every second that goes by without seeing her eyes open. I can't lose her; I can't lose another person that I love.

"You're g-gonna be okay, K-Kaiko. You_ have_ to be."


	8. Chapter Eight: Thankful You

**This chapter is going to be another one of those short chapters because the Bitter Work episode doesn't give me much to work with since it's focused on things Kaiko wouldn't really be involved in. So, this is mostly just about another topic with a few mentions of that episode in it. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I have been diagnosed with a horrific case of writers block. It isn't that bad, but it kept me from writing faster than I would have wished. This hopefully will falter soon so I can update faster.**

Book Two – Chapter Eight: Thankful You're Alive

You know how people have always said that before you die you see a bright light? How you're frozen but somehow you're body is still slowly creeping toward it? That theory is described as a blissful ending because even sometimes people supposedly see flashes of their passed loved ones in the light. How someone could know what the inception of death is like, I have no clue. But, I am pretty sure this idea was thought up so no one would be afraid of dying; to believe that all death is a new beginning or a better place. Although, now that I have actually experienced what truly happens when you're about to leave the world forever, I know this "heavenly passage to dying" assumption is a load of crap.

There is no bright light. There are no welcoming loved ones. There are no blissful or relieving feelings. And, there is _defiantly_ no hope for a better beginning. Death isn't happy; it's the complete opposite.

I'm entirely surrounded by darkness. There's nothing around me but this awful empty feeling that seemed like it would never cease. I have the urges to cry, to run, and to scream at the top of my lungs until someone rescued me but I can't. It's like something made me incapable of doing anything but stare into the blackness. The horrifying realization that I just died and this place, this terrifying, lonely place, is where I am meant to spend the rest of my spiritual life hit me like a wave. I kept asking myself what had I done wrong. Why was I put here? Did I do something _that _sinful in my life that I just don't recall?

But then, I was lifted out of the horrible pit and brought to a never-ending grass field. My eyes dart around, searching for anything other than plants and grass, but there's nothing. My disappointment is replaced with utter shock when my long lost cousin, Lu Ten, appears in front of me. My heart skips a beat when I study his still twenty year old self. He's supposed to be dead! He was killed in the war years ago... How is he right in front of me right now?

"Lu... Lu Ten?" I choke out, my eyes practically bulging out of my head.

"Hello, Kaiko," he greets in his familiar deep voice, a smile gracing his lips. "It's great to see you again. It's stunning how much you've grown."

Flabbergasted, my hands fly up to my face and I franticly rub my now closed eyes, expecting for me to just be hallucinating this, but he's still standing there when my eyes reopen. "H-how are you here? Wherever here is..." I ask, my troubled tone matching how I am feeling.

"You're in a part of the spirit world," he answers before frowning at me in concern. "Do you remember what happened just a little while ago?

My eyebrows scrunch together for a fews seconds as I try to recall and when it all comes rushing back to me, I double over like someone just punched me in the gut. The whole horrifying scene replays itself in my head and it almost brings tears to my eyes - if that were possible in the spirit world. I can't believe such a thing happened to me! And by my own sister!

My eyes shoot back to Lu Ten when I realize something. "I died, Lu Ten. When Azula shot me with lighting..." I gulp, not wanting to say the dreadful next words. "I... I _am _really dead, aren't I?"

"You were," he sighs out, but then smiles once again. "But, it's not your time to go, Kaiko. That's why you were put in such a terrible place because you aren't meant to leave the world yet. The world needs you and so do many other people, including my father. You'll be with him and Zuko quite soon." I am filled with joy and relief about the first part of his statements, but the second part I don't understand so much that it distracts me from the remarkable news about my live no longer being over.

"I will?" I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I be with them soon?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?"

Suddenly, he starts to glitch, fading slowly with every passing second. He shines me one last, genuine grin and says, "Goodbye, Kaiko," before disappearing completely.

I'm left there dumbfounded, my eyes glued to the spot were my dead cousin was just standing. I don't know how to comprehend what he just told me, but my biggest concern right now is how I am supposed to get out of here. My head whips around, trying to find a portal or something of that sort that leads me out of the spirit world, but once again there's nothing. I am about to yell out pointlessly before I am cut short when I am suddenly glitching just like Lu Ten was. I stare at my fading body parts wide eyed until the scenery around me is gone.

When I can finally force my eyes open again, I am met with two small, cloth walls. As I pay closer attention to the details of my location, I discover that I am inside a tent - Sokka's tent pacifically. My body is cocooned in a sleeping bag and my head is rested on what feels like a bag. When I go to sit up, a sharp pain shoots through my abdomen and I instantly fall back down with a blatant moan. After I recover, I pull up my shirt to reveal my bandaged torso. I gently brush my fingertips across the spot where the pain was most extreme and sigh shakily.

I still can't grasp the fact of Azula shooting me with lighting... Never have I thought she could resent and hate me so much to attempt to murder me. These thoughts bring tears to my eyes and they soon are pooling down my cheeks as I choke out a strained sob. I hiss when even this simple act causes me to be in pain.

Suddenly, the flaps to the entrance of the tent are being swung open and Sokka comes barging in. I gasp breathlessly when he lands on his knees and immediately has me wrapped up in his arms. He's muttering things I can't really make out but all I know is that he sounds very relieved. I would be embracing him back, but the pains are getting too intense from the position he's holding me in. "Sokka," I force out through gritted teeth. "Abdomen... hurts..."

He abruptly lets go and carefully lays me back down, his expression etched with guilt. "S-Sorry," he apologizes quickly. "I'm just so glad to see you're okay."

A loving smile spreads across my lips, most of my sadness washed away now that he's with me. "It's alright. I'm just as glad to see you as you are me."

"I doubt that." He places one of his hands tenderly on my cheek and wipes away the stray tears. "I heard you crying. Is the pain that bad? I can go get Katara so she can give you another healing session. She's sleeping right now but that's okay! She and the others will be delighted to see you're finally awake anyway. So -"

"Sokka, you don't need to go wake her up," I interrupt, quieting him by putting a finger to his lips. "It's not really the physical pain as much as the emotional."

He frowns, his eyes sparkling many different emotions like sorrow, sympathy, and a lot of worry. "Baby, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," he states sincerely, his voice pained. "I should have saved you somehow."

"How could you have saved me?"

"I don't know! I... I should have thrown myself in front of you; took the lighting bolt instead of you!"

"No." I clasp his hands in mine. "Sokka, you know damn well that you jumping in front of me wouldn't have made anything better. I-I can't _stand _the thought of you dying or even getting injured just to save me..."

"Well, _you _know damn well that I would risk my life for you no matter the circumstances. Do you really think if there was time for me fling myself in front of you I would have even hesitated? I've told you countless times before that I would do absolutely anything to keep you safe."

"You wouldn't kill Katara," I counter.

He glowers down at me. "Be serious, Kaiko."

I click my tongue on the roof my mouth. "I know you are determined to keep me safe from all the dangers in this world but you can't," I tell him, my thumbs stroking the smooth skin on the tops of his hands. "Things are going to happen to me, you, Katara, Aang, to everyone! We can't help that. But, you have to remember that just because horrible situations happen, doesn't mean we won't be together in the end."

By the end of my mini speech, I am taken aback by the tears that escape down Sokka's cheeks. His bottom lips is quivering and his voice is coated with grief as he utters, "You have no idea how scared I was, Kaiko."

I feel my own tears prick in my eyes but I blink them away. "Of what, honey?" I question, taking one of my hands from our hold to swipe my fingers under his eyes to get rid of some of the tears.

"Of you dying."

That's when I realize how much me getting struck really affected Sokka. He saw it happen, he was there, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. He's had to wait who knows how many days not knowing if I was going to open my eyes again. I've never had to go through that; I've never had to consider that the fact that he might die on me. He has and now, from a twist of fate, I'm gazing into his eyes once again. The relief he must feel... Because I am certain if the positions were ever flipped between us I would be feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have him back, alive, by my side.

Ignoring the pain, I sit up and lean my forehead against his, a small, adoring smile sneaking it's way onto my face. "How many times do I have to tell you you're never gonna lose me?" I murmur softly. He just smiles a watery smile before he crashes our lips together. But, as we kiss, Lu Ten's worrisome words pop into my mind.

_The world needs you and so do many other people, including my father. You'll be with him and Zuko quite soon._

xxxxxx

"Kaiko!"

After Sokka assists me out of the tent the next morning, his arm wrapped securely around my middle so I am capable of at least limping, Katara is sprinting toward me with a genuinely joyful smile plastered on her lips. She is about to tackle hug me when she reaches us but I put one of my hands up so she halts.

"I want a hug, but the one you were about to give me would have not been a good idea," I tell her while gesturing to my bandaged abdomen.

"Oh yeah," she says sheepishly before throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing me gently - after Sokka gives us as much space as possible without letting me go though. I return the embrace as best as I can as she mumbles, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Thanks to you," I reply, departing away from her. "If it weren't for your healing sessions, I highly doubt I'd be here right now."

"I would have done it no matter what the circumstance, so it's no big deal."

"Well, it's a big deal to me."

We grin at each other and she is about to respond but she's interrupted by a pained yell and an obnoxious thud. The three of us share the same quizzical glance and while Katara jogs off toward it, Sokka hoists me into his arms bridal style as he begins to hurriedly follow her. I don't protest like I normally would since it would take way longer than needed if I were to insist on walking myself. Once we arrive to where the sound came from, I see Aang sitting down on the ground with his head in his hands frustratingly while Toph is glowering with irritation. But, once they notice my presence, both their moods brighten up so much it's visible. Sokka sets me down gently as I wave at them.

"Kaiko!" Aang cries delightfully. He hovers to his feet and in less than two seconds, with the help of his air bending, he's perfectly in front of me. Taking note to my damaged condition, he carefully envelops me into a hug and thankfully I am able to wrap my arms around him, too, without being in more pain than I'm already in.

"Hey, Aang," I greet quietly, chocking back the joyful tears that I've been holding back since I saw Katara.

He pulls away from me to shine me his usual giddy smile. "It's such a relief to see you finally awake," he tells me. "Nothing has been the same without knowing if you were gonna open your eyes again or not."

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that simply," I joke, rubbing his bald head playfully which causes him us both to chuckle. I catch a glimpse of Toph standing off to the side with uncertainty and Aang does, too, because he moves away slightly as I call out to her. "Hey, Toph. Are you gonna come give me a hug or am I gonna have to limp my way over to you?"

The corners of her lips twitch upwards and she strolls up to me. I pull her into my arms and she stiffly returns it – I figure she isn't used to getting such sincere embraces. Fortunately, she loosens up after a few seconds. I suddenly feel other arms circle around us and the tears I've been forcing back finally fall when I discover that the others are joining in. Sokka lips press against the back of my neck tenderly as I bury my face into Aang's shoulder.

"I love you, guys," I mutter.

"We love you, too."


	9. Chapter Nine: The Library

Book Two – Chapter Nine: The Library

Kaiko's P.O.V

"We're almost there, guys!" Aang announces enthusiastically from his place on Appa's head, glancing back at us with a toothy grin. "Just a few more minutes of flying."

Unsurprisingly, Katara responds back to him in her usual, positive tone as she hops over to join him as they banter on about his choice of location but I soon block them out. My eyes switch over to Sokka and Toph while they continue their conversation about some topic I'm unsure of and I stop paying attention to them after only a few moments, too. Letting out a troubled sigh, I pull my legs up against my chest and rest my forehead on my knees, my swarmed, distressed emotions never even budging.

Every night since I've awaken from getting struck by lighting, I've been having awfully vivid nightmares about any sort of terrible thing that can happen to me or the ones I care for. Like, the death of my friends, family, and I; or discovering my moms dead body at my feet; or Sokka suddenly despising me. But, there's one particular nightmare that keeps on repeating itself – getting separated. I have no clue as to why I keep on experiencing this frighting dream, but all I know is that I want more than anything for it to vanish because it, along with the other nightmares, are killing me.

However, the even more confusing and unsettling part of this whole situation, is that fact that I am actually having dreams. Being a dream reader, I'm not supposed to be at all unless it's a rare vision of something in the near future that is going to occur. At first, I thought that was what is happening to me, but it can't be because none of these dreams are very possible, let alone make sense. The only thing that's easy to believe is the option of being taken way happening but just in a more realistic way. Though, that's not how dream reading is supposed to work.

I searched for an answer in the dream reading book so much that I just got fed up with it and secretly disposed of it in a forest we were camped by one night. It was a stupid action, yes, but the damn thing wasn't helping me any way. Since that book was really my only chance, I gave up trying to figure out what's wrong with me a week ago, just wishing to myself that the horrid dreams would eventually stop. But, they haven't yet. If anything, they have gotten worse – especially the reoccurring one.

Not knowing what these dreams might mean... scares me.

"Kaiko?" I glance up from under my eyelashes to find Sokka now sitting in front of me with a concern stricken facial expression.

I lift my head from my knees and give him a half-smile. "Yeah?" I ask quietly, my voice slightly cracking at the end.

"Are you alright? You've been acting really down lately," he says, taking my hand in his and stroking my skin soothingly with his thumb. "I've brushed it aside, assuming it was just my imagination, but now I am starting think it's not..."

I purse my lips, resisting the urge to just come out and tell him about the nightmares. If I were to confess, I'd have to admit my rare talent of dream reading, and I refuse to do that. Everything has been going unusually great for our group, besides my injury, and now we're spending some free time to take mini yet enjoyable vacations. Now would be the most selfish time to blurt out a secret I've been hiding for months. Let along they'd probably be hurt I've kept this from them.

So, I lie to him and answer with, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he questions, eying me with uncertainty.

I force a convincing smile and lean over to press my lips against his for a few moments. When I withdrawal away, he no longer seems as upset as before and has a goofy grin spread across his face. "Would I lie to you?" I mumble sweetly, pecking him on the mouth once more.

"Guess not." Subconsciously, he envelopes me in his arms and embraces me against his chest tenderly. Adoration courses through me from his loving and comforting action, but at the same time, while I bury my face in the crook of his neck, a sudden pang of guilt forms. "Sorry I doubted you, baby."

I just dismiss it by squeezing him tighter, but we depart when we feel Appa landing. I look over to find Aang already floating to the ground energetically and sitting in a criss-cross position a couple feet away. As we climb down ourselves, I exchange a confused glance with Sokka and Katara as we study our surroundings - well, the small amount of surroundings there is; we're basically in the middle of nowhere.

"What's out here?" Sokka asks.

"A lot actually," Toph replies, situating her hand on the rocky gravel below her as she focuses. "There's hundreds of little -"

Our curious gazes switch over to Aang when he hushes her. "I know you can see underground but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch," he tells before whipping out a wooden flute from his shawl and putting the reed to his lips. A nice tune plays from the instrument and right when the music ends, a tiny, brown creature pops up from a hole in ground and sings a similar note. He does it again and the same animal repeats the same action but from a different hole. Aang lets out a joyous laugh and cheers, "I'm putting an orchestra together!"

"An orchestra, huh? Well, la-de-da," Sokka remarks sourly.

Three more of the adorable creatures arise from a few other holes, mimicking Sokka's sarcastic singing. Katara and I start to giggle in amusement as Momo tries to catch each mole that emerges from the ground when Aang continues to repeat the same note.

Sokka huffs frustratingly, stomps over to Aang, and plugs the end of the flute with his finger. "This is great and all but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans," he advises responsively.

"We did make plans," Toph says. "We're all picking mini vacations."

"There's no time for vacations!"

"Sokka, I am learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard _everyday _with Toph and Katara," Aang reminds him. "I've been training my arrow off!"

Katara steps up, adding, "Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun in our down time?"

"Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the fire nation! Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? I don't think so," Sokka says with irritation blatant in his tone.

"Pretty sure it's east, actually," I pipe up, but I fix my eyes on the ground and mumble an apology when they send me glares.

"Anyway, we need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war," Sokka states, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Aang hovers up from the ground as Katara compromises. "Alright, we'll finish our vacations and then we'll look for Sokka's_ intelligence_." I snort and quickly cover my mouth to compress anymore peeps of laughter, but the others don't even try to hide their chortles.

xxxxxx

Since we got Aang's vacation out of the way, it was Katara's turn to pick.

And boy, I wish she hadn't.

On the map we have, our detestation's called the Misty Palms Oasis. The drawing makes it seem like a beautiful, refreshing landmark – the main reason why Katara chose it. But, now that we're here and standing at the broken down entrance, I realize our map quite aged because what I am staring at right now is nowhere near a pristine ice spring, as Aang described it. There are hardly any sign of people here, only ones dressed in raggedy clothing that obviously aren't here for the same reason we are. Petite, sand-built buildings surround what's supposed to be the gorgeous structure of ice; but in reality, it's a pathetic glob that a boney dog is currently licking. Honestly, there is not one alluring thing in sight.

"Must have changed ownerships since I was here," Aang jokes, chuckling sheepishly.

"I totally forgot it's impossible for an ice sculpture to last one hundred years," I say as we make our way in. "I think we all did."

"Yeah," Katara mumbles disappointingly.

None of the buildings look interesting enough so we just randomly approach one. The others walk in and Sokka and I are about to follow them until a wad of spit splats at my feet. I ground my teeth together and I'm about to say something to the person who committed the disgusting act, but I shut my mouth when I see the man. He's decked out in different shades of tan cloths and wrappings cover everything but his face. Strange, creepy glasses shade his eyes and when he grins slyly at me, yellow, crooked teeth greet me – if you could he even call them teeth. Just the sight of him gives me unnerving chills, so I make sure to not say a word to him.

Apparently though, Sokka doesn't care how eerie he is. "Who do you think you are?" he shouts angrily, standing protectively in front of me. "You don't just go around and -"

"Sokka," I interrupt him sharply, tugging at his arm. "Let it go."

He hesitates, still slightly fuming, but intelligently listens. Sending the man one last glare, he stomps inside, pulling me along with him. I duck my head when I feel the idiosyncratic man's lingering eyes on my back.

I can't help but regret wearing my Fire Nation attire today.

Sokka still seems bothered when we enter, but fortunately when he discovers that we're in a bar-like place that sells smoothies his mood instantly brightens. "I don't see what's wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy," he opines before shoving past us and hurrying over to the counter.

As we order our desired drinks, I hear something crash onto the ground which is followed by a startled intake of breath. My eyes divert away from the employee behind the counter, who doesn't quit creating our beverages, to see that Aang now has smoothie spilled on his shirt. I figure the guilty-looking man in front of him, probably around the age of twenty, is the culprit of this situation.

"No worries. I clean up easy," Aang reassures the man, smiling kindly. He connects his fists together and bends a gust off air that quickly dries him off.

Once again, the man gasps, but this time in delighted awe. "You're a living relic," he states, a pleased grin inching onto his face.

"Thanks. I try."

"An air nomad – right in front of me," he mumbles, his eyes shining with wonder. "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at the University of Ba Sing Se." Before Aang can introduce himself, too, Zei grabs his arm and begins to study his arrows. His proceeds to quiz Aang with multiple questions about his temple and people, in which Aang replies with mediocre answers.

It's kinda strange seeing someone act so fascinated about Aang's attributes. Not many people we've came in contact with have cared this much.

As the professor scribbles something down in his journal, Sokka speaks up. "So, professor, you're obviously a well traveled guy. Do you happen to have a current map? Ours seems to be a little dated," he asks hopefully.

"Certainly!"

He then motions us to a table. While Aang is directly on his trail, the four of us have to wait a couple more moments for our drinks to be finished. Once they're in our hands and we've payed, we join them at the table. I take a seat with Toph while Zei whips out a rolled up map and sets it in Sokka's awaiting arms. Sokka spreads it out on the table, anxiously skimming it, but soon his excited expression switches to an agitated one.

"What? No fire nation? Doesn't _anybody_ have a good map of that place?" he exclaims.

Katara points to the drawing of the desert which has drawn trails written all over it. "You've made a lot of trips into the desert," she says, glimpsing at him in curiosity.

"All in vain I'm afraid," he admits somberly. "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, yet I haven't managed to find the crown jewel – Wang Shi Tong's library."

Toph snorts. "You've spent years walking through the desert? To find some guys library?" she questions in disbelief.

"This library is more valuable then gold, little lady. It is said to contain a _vast_ collection of knowledge; and knowledge is priceless."

"Sounds like good times," she remarks sarcastically.

Blatantly oblivious to her mockery, he agrees. "Oh, it is! According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wang Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

Sokka suddenly grins smugly, saying, "Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?"

I slap him on the arm, sending him an irritated look. "I think he means they look like actually foxes, _genius_," I tell him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're both right! Handsome, little creatures," babbles the professor. "Wang Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world and put them on display for mankind could read so we might better ourselves." He withdrawals a scroll from his bag and places it on the table, too. On the paper is a sketched out version of a gigantic, extravagant building that seems more like a castle than a library.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think it'll have information on the fire nation?" Sokka asks. "A map, maybe?"

"I wouldn't know. But, If such a thing exists, it's in Wang Shi Tong's library."

Sokka beams in exhilaration. "Then it's settled!" He faces Aang, who is quietly sucking on his straw, and jabs his finger at his own chest. "Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation at the library!" he announces, dramatically shoving one of his arms in the air, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Uh, hey. What about me?" Toph pipes up. "When do I get to pick?"

"You got a work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time," Sokka tells her, draping his arms over his chest. She huffs and slams her beverage onto the table immaturely.

"I didn't get to pick anywhere yet either..." I express, the corners of my mouth twitching downwards.

Sokka glances down at me and his expression softens once our gazes meet. "You can pick after, sweetie," he assures, circling an arm around my waist and planting a affectionate kiss on my forehead. I smile again and lean into his hold.

"Kiss-ups," Toph grumbles to herself.

We all turn our attention back to Zei. "Of course, there's the matter of finding the library. I've made several trips into the Si Wang desert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert is impossible to cross," he explains sorrowfully.

Aang and Sokka share knowing glances before Sokka asks, "Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?"

"A _sky bison_? You actuallyhave one?"

"Yep," Aang replies, waving him forward. "I'll lead you to him."

Very eager to meet our bison, Professor Zei scurries after Aang while the rest of us pitch our drinks and follow shortly after. We join the two outside when the professor is ordering a bunch of the same, unsettling men from earlier away from Appa. "Sand benders, shoo! Away from the bison!" he shouts.

They reluctantly oblige and as they make their way onto two contraptions that they apparently use for transportation, they eye me in a way that sends shivers up my spine. Noticing this, too, Sokka hugs me to him so I'm shielded form their unwanted stares. Relief courses through me when they leave and venture into the desert because the feelings I got when they are near me remind me way too much of the horrible dreams I've been experiencing. Why you ask? Well, I have no idea_._

All I do know is those _sand benders _are definitely not on my list of favorite people right now.

xxxxxx

Using my arm to protect my eyes from the blinding sun, I lay down on my back with my shirt slightly raised. I've debated just stripping down, but then I remember that I'm surrounded by people.

We've been searching for this god damn library for _at least _three hours. When we began flying, I'd thought our trip would only last an hour tops since what we're exploring for is a massive building that's probably immeasurable. Disappointingly though, I was totally wrong. Everyone is getting exasperated about our failed search, even the professor, and I am sure either Toph or I will be pleading for us to give up soon. I honestly wouldn't be complaining if we weren't in such dreadful heat conditions – I'm sure non of us would be, actually, since we normally fly this long, or longer, everyday.

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant, ornate building from the air," Katara says as her eyes dart across the desert floors.

"Down there!" Everyone perks up when Sokka directs somewhere. I crawl over to where he's on his knees and I follow his gaze to see some sort of lavish, long structure punctured in the sand. "What's that?" Sokka questions.

"Might as well check it out," Aang decides, yanking Appa's reins so he'll head towards it.

When we land, everyone willingly climbs off and begins to study the unknown monument. Morosely though, it's not even close to matching the huge library we're wishing for.

"Forget it," Katara sighs. "It's obviously not what we're looking for."

"Yeah, the building in the drawing is enormous," I add, opening up the scroll with the sketch of of the library on it.

Suddenly, from the corner of our eyes, we notice a sly looking creature approach us with a scroll captured in it's mouth. He just glances nonchalantly at us before continuing toward the building.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asks curiously.

As the professor observes the creature run up the brick wall of the structure and into the a window, he answers, "I think that was one of the knowledge seekers! Oh, we must be close to the library!"

"No, this _is_ the library," I identify in an amazed voice as I discover the top of the building in the picture is identical to the pillar in front of us. But, I just end up hanging my head and squeezing my eyes shut as the terrible reality hits me. "It's completely buried."

When all is silent for a little while, I glance up to see everyone wearing similar shocked expressions, until the professor breaks down. "The library is _buried_? My life's ambition is now full of sand!" he cries out in despair, collapsing to his knees. Although, when he lifts his head, he has a calm smile spread across his face. "Well, time to start excavating." He then begins to dig uselessly with a feeble shovel that's literally the size of my hand.

Toph steps up and presses her hand against one of the walls. "Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact," she informs us. "And it's huge!"

"That fox thing went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look," Sokka states firmly.

"I say you guys go ahead without me," Toph retorts, removing her hand from the wall.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara questions.

"I've held books before and I've gotta tell ya, they don't exactly do it for me." Catching onto what's she's implying, Katara frowns and quickly apologizes for her mistake. "Let me know if they have something you can listen to."

"I'll stay out here, too," I tell them and everyone suddenly stares at me in confusion.

"Why?" Aang asks skeptically. "You always wanna join in on the adventure."

"Since Toph can't see very well out here, she may need someone who can," I explain, striding over to Toph to place a hand on her shoulder with a genuine smile painted on my face. She doesn't protest, probably because she knows I have a point.

"Good idea."

As the others throw a rope up that hooks around the window, Katara begins to climb it and she is soon followed by the professor. Sokka jogs over to me and kisses me softly on the lips. "Be safe," he whispers to me, his blue orbs boring into mine intensively.

"No need to tell me – I'll be fine," I reassure him and after one more kiss he's off.

Once everyone is successfully inside, all that's left is Toph, Appa, and I. While I pet Appa affectionately, since he's acting a bit uncertain about this whole setting, Toph joins me and says, "Ya know, you didn't have to do that for me."

"Yeah, I did," I shoot back, shining her a smile even though she can't see it. "We all want to make sure you're safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know. Out here is different though. You can hardly sense anything because there's only sand."

She lets out a defeated breath. "Yeah, sadly," she mutters. "I hate feeling helpless."

"It's okay to feel that way, Toph," I say. "I have felt the way many times in my life. Anyway, it's not like you're always helpless. You're usually less vulnerable than most people because of your talent."

A small smile appears on her lips and, before I can react, she's elbowing me roughly. I yelp and immediately begin to rub my now throbbing side. "Why'd you do that?" I whine, pouting slightly.

"That's how I show affection."

"Wow. What a lovable action. I think I might have enjoyed that more than any hug I've ever received!"

"A simple thank you would be nice," she remarks, grinning.

"Can't I elbow you back?"

Her amusement then slips away, her face grim. "Don't even think about it, lover-girl." I just laugh and briefly after she does, too.

About an hour passes and the others are still inside. Nothing exciting has gone on with us, just some casual, small talk between Toph and I, and everything seems like it's going to turn out okay.

Until everything begins to shake violently.

"Why's everything shaking?" Toph yells worriedly as we jump to our feet in alarm.

My eyes frantically divert to the library and when I realize what's truly causing the rumbling, I feel as if the breath is knocked out of me. "The library! I-It's sinking!" I cry out.

"Library's sinking," she gasps, bolts toward it, and, with great force, she shoves her fist into the brick, slowing the sinking down immensely. Her feet begin to sink into the sand, too, but she momentarily lets the building go to solidify some sand below her before taking a hold of the library once more.

"Good job, Toph!" Some of my panic subsides now that she's slowed down the descent of the building, but worrisome emotions still swirl inside me as I only, and I mean _only,_ think about my friends getting out of there alive.

But, when I hear something disruptive from behind us, I turn around to find sand benders, riding in their personally controlled contraption, my heart drops to the pit of my stomach.

Oh no.

"What is it now?" Toph questions when she hears Appa roar in fear.

I'm about to reply, but I am cut short when a cloud of sand blinds Appa and I from everything but the sand benders that are now surrounding us threateningly. I slide into my battling stance, glaring at them in outrage. I hear Toph continue to call out so I hurriedly holler, "Just keep slowing down the library, Toph! I'll handle this!"

Multiple sand benders hop off the contraptions, swinging around ropes with heavy sandbags tied to the end of them. "I wouldn't be so confident with yourself, Princess Kaiko," one of them hisses maliciously.

My eyes widen when he speaks my name, but I hastily recompose myself when they begin to forcefully tie Appa down with the ropes. "Leave him _alone!_" I scream furiously, kicking and punching blasts of fire at as many of them as I can. I knock a few down, but I am miserably outmatched as four of them attack me.

"Don't make me put this down!" Toph shouts, alternating between sending random blasts of sand at the benders and holding onto the building.

As I dodge one of the men, I yell out to her. "Toph, forget about me!"

"I can't!" Her voice breaks distressingly and I can tell she's holding back tears.

"You have -" My sentence is replaced with a groan when I am hit straight on. I tumble to the ground, but when I go to get back up, ropes are being swung around me before I am entirely restricted. While I struggle hectically, a man hoists me over his shoulder and chucks me ruthlessly onto the wooden floor of one of their contraptions. I flail around, trying with all my power to escape the ropes, but they're just too tight. I watch devastatingly as they accomplish tying Appa down, too, and after all of them retreat, we're venturing away.

As the sight of the library slowly fades with every passing moment, all the hope I held for freedom relinquishes. Each one of my friends faces flash before my eyes and mournful tears gush down my cheeks when Sokka's appears.

_I'm sorry_.

Sokka's P.O.V

"We got it! There's a solar eclipse coming!" I cheer happily, embracing Katara in an act of joy after we make it out of the library before it sinks completely. "The fire nation's in trouble now!" But, when we pull away and I got to brag about the news to Kaiko, I notice that she's no where in sight; and, just as confusingly, neither is Appa.

Aang, acknowledging this, steps up to Toph, who is sat on the ground with her head in her hands. "Where's Appa and Kaiko?" he questions her, his tone risen in worry.

When she doesn't respond, panic races through me and I sprint frantically over to her. "Toph! Where is she?" I plead and I wanna cringe at how pitiful my voice sounds.

This time, she just shakes her head – but, that's all it takes for the horrible, devastating news to hit me like an overpowering wave. My knees buckle under me and I plummet to the ground, my hands instinctively flying to my face.

She's gone.


	10. Chapter Ten: Broken

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got more than I've ever gotten for one chapter! You're support keeps me going and that's why I am updating so soon! **

**This episode is very sad, so be prepared. But, It'll get happier soon enough. I promise.**

Book Two – Chapter Ten: Broken

_Sokka's P.O.V_

I frankly don't know what to call what I'm feeling at this moment. I'm depressed, I'm devastated, I'm outraged, I'm dejected, I'm mournful, I'm heartbroken, hopeless, and just damn right in an unfathomable amount of _pain_. But, is there a word that sums all of those dreadful emotions?

Broken.

Yeah, that's what I am.

Utterly and cynically broken.

How can she be gone? After all the dangerous situations the two of us have fought through, after all the times I came close to losing her, after all that I've done just to keep her protected and by my side... She got taken from me. Just. Like. That. All because of a bunch of maleficent, heartless, _bastards _decided to just ride up and force her away.

Away from the me—the person who is just so pitifully in love with her that without her, there's an empty, gaping hole in the middle of my chest that formed right when I realized she's gone.

It's just so unfair. So _unbelievably _unfair.

"How could you let them take Kaiko and Appa?" Aang shouts furiously at Toph, who has her back faced away from all of us. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't! The library was sinking and you guys were still inside!" she replies, her voice thick with blatant grief and remorse.

"You could have come to get us! I could have saved them!"

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sand benders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for—"

He crudely interrupts her, "You just didn't care!"

"Didn't _care_?" she repeats in disbelief. "Kaiko means more to me than any friend I've ever had! I tried all I could to save her _and _Appa!"

"We need to stop fighting," Katara cuts in, her cheeks stained from previous tears. "We're all devastated about this separation, but standing here and doing nothing isn't going to get us out of the desert."

"Why's it even matter?" I mutter hoarsely, my tone coated with so much sadness that it almost comes out dull. "Kaiko's most likely being taken to the fire nation as we speak. I don't care if we don't make it out—not without her."

She sends me a distressed look. "Sokka, you can't give up. The sooner we make it out of here, the sooner we can search for Appa and Kaiko."

"You know what she yelled as she tried fighting them off?" Toph murmurs quietly. "She kept on shouting at me to not let go of the library and just forget about her. Even when her own life's at sake, her main focus is making sure we're all safe. I-I've never met anyone so selfless."

A tear streams down both Aang's and Katara's face. "She's my best friend," Aang chokes out, pursing his trembling lips. "I lost two of my best friends _today_. It just took one day."

"She's m-mine, t-too," Katara stutters, but then takes a deep, rigid breath to recompose herself. "Come on, guys. We gotta get moving. Kaiko wouldn't want us moping around until we die out here. She'd want us to hurry our butts up so we can survive."

I don't say anything because, honestly, I don't think I'm capable of forming a sentence without it coming out incoherently.

"I'm going after them," Aang declares, whipping out his glider and soaring up into the air before any of us can even comprehend what he was doing.

"Aang, wait!" Katara calls urgently. When he never turns around, she releases a troubled sigh. "We better start walking. Not only do we have to find Kaiko, but we're the only people who know about the solar eclipse and that information needs to get to Ba Sing Se."

I follow her lead because I know she's right—even though right now I only have one thing on my mind.

Her.

_I'm so sorry_, _baby. _

A lonely tear slivers down my cheek.

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

I stopped crying awhile ago—not wanting the show any sign of weakness to my demented captures. Anyway, it's fairly difficult to do so with a gag stuffed into my mouth and ropes so tight around my torso that I believe I might suffocate. Although, I wish I could continue to cry; I wish I was able to just wrench out all my distressed feelings into never ending sobs. But, I refuse to give these sand benders any satisfaction about knowing how much they're truly hurting me.

Therefore, I express no emotion as we travel further and further away from my friends. Occasionally though, I allow them to note the extreme hate I feel for them.

My eyelids flutter open when we come to an abrupt stop.

"Ransack his saddle!" one of the men orders—who I presume is the boss— and jabs his finger at Appa. "Who knows what treasures are stashed in there."

While the men comply, the boss stalks over to me. I swiftly divert my gaze away from him.

"Oh, so the little princess doesn't want to look at me. What? Am I too disgusting for you?"

I keep on staring down, apathetic. Catching me entirely off guard, he mercilessly grabs my face and forces me to look up at him. But, I stay emotionless the whole time—no flinching, grimacing, nothing.

Completely aloof.

"I highly suggest you listen to me," he snaps, a speck of his spit hitting my cheek. "_I _hold your fate in my hands. _I _chose where you'll be sent to. _I _can decided rather or not you'll be sold to people who'll kill you or merely just shove you in a prison cell to rot. It's all up to me, darling."

My response is a bat of my eyelashes, but that's all.

A sadistic smirk grows across his lips. "You know, you're quite pretty. For the fire nation princess, that is. Now only if you weren't part of reason for this era of suffering and destruction."

His words defiantly sting—just like they always do whenever the same, or similar, words are thrown at me. I have the urge to bawl right then and there and I even feel a sob build up in the back of my throat, but I swallow it down frantically. I cannot let his taunts get to me so easily. Just because some people may believe I'm just as spiteful and heartless as my father and sister, doesn't mean I really am. I know that I've been sacrificing multiple things to help end this way the right way so it shouldn't matter what others think.

But it does.

I'm being taken away from the ones that honestly love and accept me for the sole reason that a group of sand benders hate me. I might _die _in the next couple days just because I was born into the nation that began a devastating war. Earlier today may be the last time I ever see the boy I'm in love with. How is that fair? I'm being terribly punished for something I didn't even do, yet I am being blamed for.

So, yeah. His words do hurt. A lot.

"Ghashiun! There's not much in here," a sand bender yells over.

Ghashiun, the boss, glances over his shoulder at them before joining them by the pile of our things scattered on the ground. I ground my teeth together in anger when he kicks Sokka's machete to the side.

"That's it? Nothing but garbage!" he shouts. "Doesn't matter—we'll still make a profit selling him to those beetle-headed merchants."

Without gathering up our supplies, Ghashiun and the rest of the sand benders hop on their contraptions—witch I found out are named sand sailers—and carry forward.

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at a miniscule tented area in the middle of the desert. Three men stroll over to us, pure interest etched on their faces. If this were a more cheerful situation, I would have laughed at their literal "beetle headed" helmets. They don't notice me, but instead go through with examining Appa.

"How's his temper?" asks the biggest one out of the merchants.

"Uh, pretty good," Ghashiun lies, though his bluff is fooled when Appa roars viciously at the merchants. "Well, most of the time..."

The merchants discuss something I am incapable of hearing. "Alright!" the main one says, grinning. "You got a deal!"

_No, _I think, my face falling in despair. He can't be sold! Aang and them need him to get out of the desert! Heck, they need him to go anywhere. How are they gonna get out of the desert? And, Appa's never dealt with any circumstances like this. Who knows what they're gonna do with him? He doesn't deserve this—not at all.

My hectic thoughts are interrupted when Ghashiun and the merchants are suddenly in front of me. The main merchant, confused, questions who I am.

"The one and only Kaiko, princess of the fire nation," Ghashiun answers, obviously proud that he snatched up such a catch.

I want to smack him.

"_What_?" gasps the merchant. "She's one of the most -"

Another merchant cuts him off and finishes with, "horrible people alive." The two merchants, once again, discuss something quietly, but this time with their eyes.

"I'm quite aware that," Ghashiun says. "That's why when I first realized who she is, I didn't hesitate to go after her."

"Well, you _defiantly _have a deal!"

Minutes pass and Ghashiun and the sand benders amassed an abundant amount of money. While Appa is dragged onto a contraption that is restricts him even more than he already is, I'm tied to one of the tent poles until further notice. My banded hands are shaking, my bottom lip is trembling, and my eyes seem like they're permanently pricked with tears—not matter how much I attempt to hold them back.

I'm terrified, to say the least. I have absolutely no clue what these merchants are going to do with me. Ever since they found out how who I am, they've been stealing the most mischievous glimpses at me that makes my skin crawl each time. They're planning something that's pleasing news to them, but probably awful news to me. Like Ghashiun said, these few people hold my life in their hands; but they don't care. They're basically forcing a life sentence on me no matter where I go. I'll be _lucky _if I actually make it out of this alive.

No. I'll be lucky if I see Sokka again.

My eyes snap over to Appa when he unexpectedly begins to rock back and forth, causing the contraption he's captured in to break apart a little bit every time he repeats his movements. The merchants gape at him before looking over at the sand benders in panic.

"He's your problem now!" Ghashiun hollers mockingly as they speed away on their sand sailers.

Appa flaps his tail until the ties around it rip and he immediately soars a couple feet above the ground, but he's stalled by the restraints keeping him down. An overwhelming feeling of hope rushes through me when I see that he might he possibly escape.

"Fly, Appa!" I scream encouragingly. "Get away from here!"

He glances down and he almost seems reluctant to leave without me, but he continues to raise higher into the air. But, all my hope vanishes when they shoot him with a tranquilizer and he roughly collapses onto the ground, his eyes slowly drooping closed.

I hang my head, more tears threatening to spill.

"We gotta get rid of this one! He's too much trouble!" one of the merchants declare.

The other nods, agreeing. "We can sell him for parts."

"No!" I cry out desperately. They stare at me in confusion. "Don't sell him, please. Just let him go. He won't cause any trouble if you just let him go." My voice starts to crack sorrowfully. "Please. J... Just let him _go."_

They don't respond to my pathetic pleads, but one starts on a complete different topic instead, "We know how much you're wanted for, Princess Kaiko. That sand bender obviously didn't, but we _do. _I know someone in Ba Sing Se that will fess up loads and loads of doe just to get his hands on someone like you. So, don't try to beg about _anything_, alright?"

I don't know why that gives me a logical reason to quit begging, although I listen, figuring no matter what I say they'll never set Appa free.

But, who in Ba Sing Se desires me to be in their clutches that bad? Something inside of me doesn't even want to find out. It could be any kind of person, who could do any sort of thing to me—another horrifying thing for me to look forward to.

My face twists into puzzlement when a merchant approaches me with another tranquilizer.

"We're going to need to you take little nap for awhile," he sneers.

I usually would fight this, or at least pathetically plead him not to, but I know committing either of those actions will gain me nothing. Therefore, I don't object when he ruthlessly stabs the needle into my shoulder.

xxxxxx

When my eyes finally open again, I'm in a diminutive, cramped room. I'm curled up on the ground and if I were to spread both my legs and arms out completely, my hands and feet would bump into the metal walls. The handle-less door is almost directly in front of me and a petty window with bars across it is positioned toward the top. It's then I grasp onto the fact that I'm in a prison cell.

I scramble into a sitting position, my breathing coming out in short, panicky breaths as I glance around at the claustrophobic room.

Where am I? How long have I been out from the tranquilizer? Am in the fire nation? Or am in Ba Sing Se like the merchant said? What happened to Appa? Does my father know I've been caught? Does _anyone _know where I am?

So many questions pop into my mind all at one time, but I'm temporarily distracted when the door to my cell is swung open and in steps an intimating man dressed in ornate earth kingdom attire. He has a thin mustache that hangs slightly down his face and his piercing, emerald orbs basically scream how truly maniacal and corruptive he is. I haven't even met him yet and just his presence engulfs me with terror.

"Wh-Who are you?" I manage to ask, stammering nervously.

"I'm Long Feng, head of the Dai Li of Ba Sing Se," he introduces, a sadistic smirk stuck on his face. "It's a great _honor _to meet you, Princess."

I'm lost about what to say.

"I realize you've been having quite a hard time lately," he continues on before I can think of how to respond. "And I'm sorry to say that it's not going to get any better. From now on, your life will just slowly get worse and worse; it'll turn out even more miserable than it was the day before. You're a criminal, so you deserve to live a life like one. The fire nation despises you for betraying them and everyone else despises you because you're part of the royal family. You just have to fact the facts that everyone wants you dead. Now, I can grant all their wishes.

"I'm not going to kill you though. Murdering you would be too easy—too predictable. I'm going to keep you locked up in this cell until you either go entirely psychotic or I chose a different path for you. Neither choices are good, believe me. Therefore, I suggest you don't attempt to escape because you won't be able to. You're permanently a prisoner from now on, Kaiko. I suggest you make the best of it."

Without anything else said, he leaves.

The door is slammed.

I'm alone.

And apparently, according to him, for good.

Something inside of me clicks and I convulsively break down. Uncontrollable sobs rack through my body, so much to the point that it pains me, while I scoot back against the wall and jerk my legs up against my chest. My wails are shrill, wretched, and full of unbearable agony. I rock back and forth with my face buried in my knees and my hands clutching my hair in tight handfuls.

No more Sokka.

No more Aang.

No more Katara.

No more Toph.

No more Uncle.

No more Zuko.

No more Appa.

No more Momo.

Absolutely no one for the rest of my prison-contained life.

This makes me so inconsolably... _Broken_.


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Change of Pace

**Just so you guys know, the story is going to be altered a bit to fit in Kaiko's experiences.**

Book Two—Chapter Eleven: A Change of Pace

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

Two weeks.

Fourteen days.

Three hundred and thirty six hours.

That's how long I've been trapped in this prison cell.

The first week was the most difficult. It was almost like the cries never quit and the thick lump in my throat never fully swallowed down. The only feelings I experienced were extremely sorrowful, distressed, or mournful. My hands were always trembling, I was constantly cold, and whenever I hollered or talked my voice came out soft and broken. My heart was permanently dropped in the pit of my stomach, but it left an aching hole in my chest that throbbed every waking moment.

I was completely destroyed.

Every time a member of the Dai Li came to deliver my daily cup of chicken and rice, they would spit, taunt, and even kick me—it didn't take long for the kicking to start occurring frequently. Sometimes they would just come on their own time and do these ruthless acts to me. It hurt. Really bad.

When I did sleep, I woke up screaming every time.

I don't know why.

As the first week ended, the suffering grief started to slowly fade. I expected it to be replaced with a worse and more agonizing emotion, but my assumption was wrong. It was as if my emotions came to an abrupt stop one day and I no longer felt despaired. Sobs never made it pass my throat, my mouth has stopped producing screams, and my expression is stuck in a blank stare.

My body gave up.

Just like I have.

I let the people kick me, spit on me, hiss tormenting words at me, because I simply stopped caring. I would chose to not eat, but they force it down my throat. I only ever drift off—I never actually fall asleep. I've stayed in one position for three days now besides when I trace random patters on the wall. When they hurt me, I don't flinch like I used to and I just stare emotionless at the concrete ground.

My hands still shake

The coldness hasn't decreased.

But, even if I'm basically an empty human body, there's still one thing I feel. A feeling I'm desperate to keep—the aching of the hole in my chest. It's a terrible feeling, but it's also the only feeling. That's why I rely on it so much... because, quite frankly, it's the one thing I am able to grasp onto.

Pain—the single emotion that never stops racing through my body.

The door to my cell creaks open and I can tell by the feet who it is.

"Good afternoon, Kaiko," the gentle voice murmurs. "You're looking extra beautiful today."

Tailo.

Unlike all the other Dai Li members, Tailo is nice to me. He carefully spoons me my food, compliments me, and constantly assures me that everything will eventually turn out okay. I have no clue why he treats me so preciously well, but in no means do I question it. If it weren't for his exceptional kindness, I'm sure I'd be in a lot worse condition than I am in now; that is, if I could get any worse.

I sluggishly lift my head to gaze up at him. He's the only one I interact with. "Thank you, Tailo," I whisper, my voice hardly audible besides the cracking points.

He just smiles with adoration. "Are you hungry? I snuck in a sugar cube from the kitchen today, figuring you could use it."

Wouldn't matter. I don't taste anymore.

"Thank you, Tailo."

He sits on the ground and holds the bowl out to me. Like always, I don't attempt to take it myself, so he just nods understandingly and scoops up a spoonful before pressing it against my pursed lips. I part them slightly and he immediately drops the dry, tasteless rice onto my tongue. Reluctantly, I chew, my jaw bones cracking since they haven't been used in so long, and roughly swallow.

"Good girl," he praises. "You aren't denying the food as much anymore."

Little does he know I only am cooperative with him. The other men have to yank my mouth open and dump it into my mouth, not caring if I choke to death.

He then continues to daintily feed me. After about ten minutes and the bowl is basically empty, Tailo is called to get back to his post. He responds, saying he'll be there soon, and jumps to his feet. He's about to leave, but he glances over his shoulder at me with a deadly serious expression on his face.

"It won't be much longer, Kaiko. I'm working on it every night." He then swings the entrance open and saunters out. The door obnoxiously slams into place.

I'm left in the darkness again, forced to have to wonder what Tailo meant. But, I'm too full of fatigue to ponder his words. My eyelids slide closed in exhaustion, but I don't sleep.

I never do.

_Sokka's P.O.V_

It's been two weeks without her and, to put it shortly, it's been fourteen of the hardest days of my life.

For all of us, the first week was the worst. Not only did we have Kaiko to mourn over, we had Appa, too, which was especially tough on Aang. Him and I have been in the worst shape—both of us grieving constantly, always being on edge about situations, and simply just not be ourselves. Katara has been accomplishing keeping us sane and Aang has genuinely became a lot better, but I just tell her I'm improving. To be completely honest, the only thing that I have succeeded with since Kaiko was taken is me being capable of faking my usual good moods. Although, I'm pretty sure they can tell nothing about me is the same as it was.

When my mom died and my dad left, I turned depressed, but having the responsibility to be there for Katara kept me from ever fully breaking down. But this time is entirely different since I don't _have_ to act okay for anyone. I'm the most affected by the separation of Kaiko—even if they're all devastated—and it's awfully obvious. My attitude has changed in practically every aspect, however I still force myself to pretend I'm doing alright. If I don't, I'll crack just like I did throughout the entire first week.

But every night when I'm lying in my sleeping bag, I pointlessly check to see if she's sprawled out next to me like she always used to be.

She never is.

One of the worst parts about this whole dejecting period of time, I have no clue where she is, what could be happening to her, or even if she's... _dead. _That fact alone brings outraged tears to my eyes, along with a sharp pain in the throbbing hole in my chest, almost every single time. I never do cry though because I hate seeming week to the others—scratch that, I absolutely _despise _it. I'm supposed to be the brave one in the group, but I'm not sure I can stay brave with the girl I love by my side.

My somber gaze is locked on the moon as I sit on a boulder close to the cliff edge. We've been traveling through the supposed dangerous Serpents Pass for about a day now. Aang, being the generous and helpful boy that he is, promised a pregnant woman that he'd lead her and her family across since they're ferry tickets got stolen. I found it annoying that we're risking making it to Ba Sing Se just because of them, but I don't object, knowing I wouldn't be listened to.

I still wish that we would spend our time searching for Kaiko, but they said it makes more sense to discover Appa first, who's most likely in Ba Sing Se, so then we don't have a limit to where we can look for her. Not to mention we have to get the solar eclipse information the earth king. I know they're probably right, but every passing day without Kaiko causes me to get even more distressed.

"Sokka?"

I glance over to see Suki striding over to me with a caring look on her face.

We ran into Suki at the ferry station and when she found out we're going through the Serpents Pass she insisted on coming along. Of course, none of us minded, but some passed feelings came rushing back in the day or two of being in her presence. At Kyoshi Island, I'm not going to lie, I did gain a tiny crush on her, but it's never been as major as my feelings for Kaiko and undoubtedly never will be. But honestly, since Kaiko isn't here, having someone to protect and take care of has made me feel a lot better. And, I do care for Suki—more than I ever knew until a couple days ago.

"Hey, Suki," I greet, smiling halfheartedly, before diverting my eyes back to the sky.

She takes a seat next to me and follows my gaze. "It's a beautiful moon," she says conversationally.

"Yeah. It is."

I stare at the moon every night because it reminds me of the times Kaiko and I used to. Something inside of my always wonders if she's watching it at the same time as I am—wherever she is.

When Suki lets out a deep sigh, my eyes land on her. "Look. I know you're trying to help, but I can take care of myself," she tells me.

"I know you can."

"Then why are you acting so overprotective?"

"It's really hard to lose someone you care about," I reply solemnly. "Kaiko and I got separated and I failed at protecting her. I'm afraid of something like that happening again." My voice breaks at the end sorrowfully and I have to quickly swallow back a lump of tears that began to grow in my throat.

She seems deep in thought before smiling softly. "I lost someone I care about. He didn't die; he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart, and brave, and _funny_—"

"Who is this guy?" I interrupt while getting to my feet, aggravation building up inside of me as she speaks of this mystery boy. "Is he taller than me?"

"No. He's about your height."

"Is he better looking?"

"It is you, stupid." She stands, too, and giggles quietly at my shocked expression.

Our eyes bore into each others for a couple moments and then she begins to lean in. Distracted, I start to, too, but right when our lips are about to touch, Kaiko's beautiful face flashes before my eyes. My face falls depressingly as I hurriedly pull away, the hole in my chest aching even more than it usually does.

"I can't," I say.

Suki frowns guilty. "I'm sorry," she breaths.

"No. You shouldn't be."

Before she can respond, I morosely shuffle away, a lonely tear escaping down my face.

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

My trembling fingertips run along the smooth, brisk wall, tracing the minuscule cracks for what's probably been the hundredth time. I do this a lot—brush over even the tiniest of details in the floor or wall. It gives my mind something to focus on and at the same time it calms my body no matter how many times I do it. I've even counted all the flawed spots on the barrier at least ten times, yet I never get tired of doing it.

I quit tracing when my ears pick up an abrupt noise. My eyes divert away from the wall when my door begins to open. For the first time since I've been thrown in prison, I feel confused. I've already had all my meals today, along with two beatings, why is someone here? Surely no one else wants to bother me _again _today...

My skepticism grows even more when I note that Tailo is the one standing there. Pure intensity coats his hazel orbs and in his grip is a large, cloth bag—I note that he's clutching the tote so tightly that his knuckles are turning white.

When our gazes lock, his facial expression softens. He kneels down in front of me and tenderly rests a hand on my cheek.

"I love you, Kaiko," he whispers amorously. "When I first entered this cell, I instantly fell hopelessly in love with you. Just something screamed at me that you're not what Long Feng believes you to be. Your stunning beauty, your kind eyes, your genuine spirit—it all drew me in and you entirely stole my heart.

"It tore me up inside to stand by while the other members torture you and watch as you just got more and more miserable. I wanted terribly to step and up and stop all these awful things from happening to you, but I knew that would just cause me to get banned from ever serving you again. Every night since you've been here, I've thought _so hard _about how I can help you escape. Last night I finally came up with a flawless plan.

"It's the middle of the night right now and only a few guards are here. I'll hide you inside this tote, carry you outside of the cell, and set you on a cart. This way, if any guards pass me, it'll look like I am just delivering some supplies to a certain location. I'll discreetly leave the building and once I untie you from the bag, you'll run."

I stare at him, my eyes widened in astonishment, before shaking my head back and forth, trying to let all the bizarre information soak in. Once it does, a sudden wave of emotions hit me and I gasp breathlessly, not nearly ready to abruptly _feel _so much again. Cheerfulness, relief, bewilderment, adoration, gratitude, wonder, hope—such wonderful feelings I haven't experienced in way too long. I feel alive again and capable of doing all the things I couldn't do for the past two weeks.

All because of Tailo.

I hold my hand over my chest as my eyes float back over to him.

"I-I don't know w-what to say," I croak.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just go through with the plan and then we can become free together!"

Unbelievable guilt and sorrow courses through me when the words slip past his lips. I want to slap myself, I want to go back in time so Tailo will never fall in love with me, and I especially want him to change his mind so he'll hate me because I _don't_ love him back; I never will. But I can't hurt him after all he's done—after all he's offering me. He's granting me freedom while all I will be able to give in return his heartache.

What am I supposed to do? I can't just pretend I share the same feelings and then abandon him once we've escaped—that'd be beyond hostile. Must I tell him the truth? My conscious tells me that's the right thing to do but when I study his passionate gaze, I utterly wish my conscious, for once, would be wrong.

"Tailo... I can't love you back," I whisper, almost inaudibly.

The words unexpectedly slam into him and he jumps to his feet hastily, his once love filled eyes now full of disbelieved anguish. "W-Why not?" he stutters out, obviously confused. Before I can reply, my eyes pricking with tears, a realizing look comes upon his face. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

I nod reluctantly. "I'm _so _sorry, Tailo. You don't have to rescue me now. I'll completely understand why you would want me to continue to suffer."

"No, Kaiko. I don't care if you would have hollered at me and insisted that you despised me, I'm still going to do all I can do to get you out of this terrible place," he states firmly before grabbing my hands and carefully pulling me to my feet. "I care about you so much."

"Thank you, Tailo. I'm more grateful for this than you'll ever know," I murmur sincerely, a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Will you just do one thing for me?"

"Of course. Anything."

He purses his lips, seeming utterly nervous and hesitant. "W-Will you kiss me? Just once? It won't mean a thing and it never has to be mentioned again. We'll leave and you can instantly forget about me—"

I interrupt him by crushing my lips against his. He stalls for a moment, shocked, but he quickly kisses me back passionately once he fully recomposes himself. Our hands stay intertwined throughout until we withdraw away from each other. A sloppy, gleeful smile spreads across his face.

"I will _never _forget about you, Tailo," I guarantee. "You're saving my life. A kiss is the least I can do for you."

"You saying that makes it all worth it." He steps back, reluctantly letting go of my hands, and tears the bag open. "Ready, princess?"

I take a deep breath, nod, and cooperatively obey his instructions. Soon enough, I am engulfed in the darkness of the bag and gently placed on a wheeling cart. I feel quite claustrophobic, but I ignore it, knowing this will have a wonderful outcome. I feel Tailo cautiously stroll us through the building and the sudden change of temperature informs me that we're outside. He assists me out of the bag, with quite some struggle on my part, and soon I am standing by his side.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," he mutters mournfully. "I-I'm gonna miss you..."

I gnaw on my bottom lip to prevent me from crying. "Hey, don't be so glum, alright? After this horrible war is over I'll seek you out and we can be great friends," I promise before rising on my toes to peck his cheek. "I can never say thank you enough, Tailo. I'll forever be in your dept."

He smiles a sad smile and is about to respond until a startling, shrill alarm interjects. My face falls in horror when I spot guards bolting towards us. Tailo, too, gapes, visibly caught of guard. I go to grab Tailo's hand to begin escaping with him but he jerks it back and sends me a hard, passionate stare.

"Run, Kaiko," he orders.

"N-No! I can't just leave you here! They'll hurt you!" I cry despairingly.

"I'll be fine! If you get caught, you'll never see the outside of these prison walls!"

"But-"

"_Go_! Now, gosh damn it!"

His tone is so stern, so harsh, yet at the same time it's obviously pleading and desperate. I take a quick glimpse at the approaching guards, more panic racing through me as they get closer, before gazing at Tailo brokenly. "I'm sorry," I practically whisper. I whirl around and dash as quick as possible away from the prison. Faintly, my ears pick up shouts of my name from guards and battling noises. Uncontrolled tears pool down my face when Tailo's agonized wail piercers my heart.

I don't know how long I ran or to where, but I finally stop when I literally am unable to continue any longer. My knees buckle under me and I collapse onto the gravel ground, my heart seeming like it's going to beat out of my chest. Scooting up against a brick wall, I rest my head in between my knees and try to steady my breathing. After at least ten minutes of non-thinking rest, my head lifts up to study where I am.

I'm currently in a narrow alley way. Different types of rodents are scurrying about randomly and several pieces of garbage are scattered around. It's quite vulgar, if you ask me.

Cringing, I stagger to my feet and creep out of the alley. My eyes dart around and what I discover defiantly isn't what I expected. Mangy, rugged homes surround me, along with what seem like a few sleazy shops and eateries. There are a few street lights but they're apparently very cheap by the way they continue to flicker on and off. Nothing about this area seems very ideal or civil and I would normally be disgusted to be located here, yet I get a sudden vibe that this must be the poor part of Ba Sing Se, where all the refugees come to survive.

According to the sun just now peeking into the sky, I note that it must be close to morning. I abruptly remember that the Dai Li are probably searching for me right now and hysterics begin to grow.

How am I supposed to hide from them?

I perk up with an idea when I see a elderly women opening a shop near by and grin. Cautiously making my way over to here, checking to see if any Dai Li agents are around, before entering the shop.

"Good morning, m'am," I greet warmly. "Do you happen to sell knifes here?"

She peers unpleasantly at me from her where she is positioned behind the counter and sorta snarls at my presence. "Why?" she asks.

"I, uh, need to cut me hair."

As a response, she grunts and roams around the shelves behind her. "What kind ya lookin' for?"

"The small kind...?" I answer lamely, unacknowledged about the different brands of knifes.

She glances over her shoulder at me to send me an agitated glare before continuing to shuffle around in boxes. After what seemed like forever, she slaps a sharp, pocket sized knife on the counter. "That'll be twelve copper pieces."

Crap. I forget about money. "Uh... I don't really have any money..." I admit hesitantly, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Would you mind, just this once, giving this out for free?"

"No money, no knife!" she snaps.

Anger boils up inside of me while I stomp over to her and ruthlessly grab her by her shirt collar. "Look, _lady. _I've been through a lot of crud lately and during all that I've become really edgy. You _really _do not want me to get any more angrier than I already am. Now, if you would just hand over that knife, I'll be on my way and no one will get hurt."

She stares at me, her aged eyes widened with terror. "O-Okay. Just take it and get out!" she basically pleads.

I smile grimly, let go of her collar, and snatch the knife from the counter. I'm about to leave but from the corner of my eye I spot an outfit hanging on the wall that perfectly matches refugee style—dark green, cloth pants that stop and scrunch up at the knees, a raggedy kimono-like tunic, and brown flats; also know as, another way I will be able to blend in.

"I want that outfit, too," I demand.

"What?" she gasps. "No!"

I threateningly step toward her and she flinches back, blatantly afraid. "Fine! Take it, but that's all you're getting!" She rips the attire off the wall and chucks it into my awaiting arms.

"Much obliged."

I then proceed to saunter out of the building, pass through a different alley way, and start to change behind a building. Once I'm fully clothed, I take the knife, grab all my hair into my fist, and hold it out so I am able to cut all I want from it. Reluctantly, I—as neatly as possible—chop practically all my beloved hair off my head. When I'm finished, all the hair I have left ends at my jawline. Quite frankly, I feel as if I need to cry about the loss of my hair, but I know if I start shedding tears now, I'll bawl about my guilt for Tailo and my longing for my friends.

I slump down against the building and bury my face in my hands in utter frustration.

I'm out of prison. But now I just have to find my way again.

As the new me.

**I absolutely love Tailo, so I feel horrible for hurting him. I know you guys probably hate that Kaiko kissed him, but I mean, c'mon, it's not like she's in love with him—she still loves Sokka! Anyway, I know Kaiko is being pretty uncharacteristic, it's just she's really screwed up about all that's happened to her. She's becoming stiff, irritable, and just angry because she's been hurt so much. It'll be better soon, she just needs to heal. **


	12. Chapter 12:The City of Walls and Secrets

Book Two—Chapter Twelve: The City of Walls and Secrets

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

For the past three days, I've been like any other homeless refugee that lives on the streets of the poorest section in Ba Sing Se—surviving only off the scraps of food in the garbage or stealing some from the local shops, sleeping curled up in the ally ways, and fending for myself whenever rugged thugs attempted to take advantage of me. Unfortunately, I'm not able to bend since that would blow my cover but my hand on hand combat skills aren't_ too_ shabby; anyway the men that ambush me are usually too weak to know how to handle legitimate fighting.

I'm just thankful that, unlike my brother and sister, I'm knowledgeable about what I must do to stay alive without anyone to assist me or lend me supplies. However I still am not very good at hustling up my daily meals—or _meal_ for the most part—since I'm not necessarily who you would call the sliest. Lets just say I have a bruise on my butt for _literally _being kicked out of places so many times.

Pathetic, I know.

Lately, I've been quite disappointed with myself. My compassionate, bright attitude has completely been swallowed up by bitterness. My prison time, along with the separation of my friends, has truly changed me for the worst. I no longer look for the positive side in a situation and I've grown sarcastically harsh. I hate to admit it, but I've sorta been acting like Zuko after he got banished; and I hate it. But I do believe the real Kaiko is still hidden inside me somewhere. It's refusing to show itself again because of the grief I continue to lug around about being taken away from the love of my life.

_Sokka_. Oh boy, do I miss him. It pains me to be without him, no matter how cheesy that sounds. Ever since I met him we hardly spent any time away from each other. I fell in love with him while thinking that'd we never have to worry about separation_—_I was _terribly _wrong. The aching hole in my chest still throbs every waking moment and it's even worse not having Aang, Katara, or Toph around, too. I hated the abrupt stop of my emotions while I was captured in prison, but I can't help but miss the feeling of nothingness; when the pain was so much more bearable when I had no hope. Now that I have hope, and many other emotions, the agony of not finding them everyday grows worse and worse.

But I have to keep fighting. If I don't, I'll never see them again.

While I stroll amongst many of the other refugees in the nice daylight with my head hung low, I suddenly collide into someone. Irritation races through me but when I lift my head to snap at the person for being in my way, the words turn into a gasp as I discover who's standing in front of me.

Jet.

"Kaiko?" he says in astonishment. "What are you doing here? W-what happened to you?" His second question obviously regards to my appearance of unprofessionally cut hair and dirty attire.

"I don't think that's any of your business, _Jet. _Don't you remember trying to kill me during our last encounter?" I hiss, glaring dangerously up at him.

He releases a troublesome sigh, his eyes sparking with guilt. "I came to Ba Sing Se to change my ways. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You didn't deserve it when you betrayed your nation to help Aang."

"Seriously?" I smile slightly when he nods. "Well, I'm glad you finally understand that not all fire benders are awful people."

He grins wolfishly but it falls when two kids walk up to us. I immediately recognize them as two of the freedom fighters, Long Shot and Smellerbee. By their expressions, I can clearly tell they're just as surprised to see me as Jet was.

"Jet, you're not trying to get Kaiko arrested, too, are you? I thought you felt bad about the whole thing that happened when we all met!" Smellerbee exclaims, exasperated.

He glowers at her, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "No. I'm not. She's not like the other two," he states through gritted teeth.

"What other two?" I ask skeptically.

"It's nothing..."

I scoff. "It obviously is. You just told me you weren't like you used to be."

"I'm not!" he shouts.

"Then why won't you tell me what Smellerbee is talking about?"

"Fine." He diverts his eyes to the ground. "When we were on the ferry that traveled us to here, we met two other refugees—a pudgy, old man and a teenage boy with a scar on his face. I thought they were just like us until I saw the old man heat his tea by using fire bending. Fire benders aren't supposed to be in the city. People come here to escape them."

_A pudgy, old man and a teenage boy with a scar on his face_.

Zuko? Uncle?

No. Way.

They're in the city? Does that mean Uncle and Zuko are traveling together again? I need to find them and talk to them! Especially if Jet's after them, I have to inform them that he can attack them anytime—or turn them in. Thankfully Jet doesn't know who they truly are. That would be _really _bad.

I suddenly miss my brother and Uncle extremely. The last time they saw me I got struck by lightning. They probably don't even know if I am alive or not. I'm not sure if Zuko cares or not, but I know Uncle does. Maybe... Maybe I can stay with them until I find away to reunite with the gang. Would that be rude to just use them and then abandon them _again_? Heck, I don't even know if I'll be able to join my friends again since I have no clue where they are; and it can't hurt to catch up with them anyway.

I'm jerked out of my trace by Jet snapping his fingers in front of my face to catch my attention. "Hello? Earth to Kaiko?" he says quite loudly.

"Sorry," I mumble sheepishly, blanching slightly when I realize I have to make up a lie. "I-I don't think they're fire benders, Jet. Why would fire benders need to come to Ba Sing Se?"

Smellerbee smiles at my words. "Exactly," she agrees.

"But I saw the old man heat his tea!"

"Did you watch him create fire or are you just assuming?"

"I-I... Well... I..." Jet growls furiously, his left eye twitching. "I just know, okay? I know a fire bender when I see one."

"Well, what do you plan on doing? Attacking them?"

"Only if needed. All I truly want is to get the evidence I need and then report them to the police."

I sigh heavily. "You need to leave them alone, Jet. They could be completely innocent people and you're just brewing up issues that aren't necessary," I scold.

"Look, I didn't ask for your opinion. Do you want me to report you to the police, too?"

"Jet!" Smellerbee cries incredulously.

Fear sparks inside of me at his threat. "I'm not trying to cause any trouble, alright? Since you don't seem any different, I'm going to get out of your hair before I get myself in any drama that I don't need," I snap.

When I'm about to saunter away, Jet calls after me, "Hey! You never told me why you're here!"

I glance over my shoulder at him and send them a forced grin. "It's a... long story. Um, good luck with everything, you guys. You deserve it." Honestly, I only added the kind words so Jet won't be entirely outraged at me and chose to inform the police of my hiding.

For the next few hours, I question several people about where I can find an overweight, old man and a teenage boy with a scar on the left side of his face. Most people either ignored me, didn't know, or gave me a stink eye which caused my current snappiness to come out. All hope basically washed away, I'm about to give up. But miraculously the last person I ask, a sweet, old lady, actually knows who I am talking about.

"Those descriptions sound mighty familiar," she tells me, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I think I may know who these two men are that you speak of."

"Seriously?" I gasp out, excitement coursing through me. "Where are they? Do you know?"

She stays silent for a few moments, thinking, until suddenly perking up. "Oh yes! I remember now. It sounds like you're looking for Mushi and Lee. They work at a tea shop near by. Ever since Mushi came the tea as been exceptionally tasty!"

Yep. That must be Uncle.

"What's the tea shop called?"

"The Pao Family Tea House. It's just a few blocks down."

An elated grin spreads across my face. "Thank you so much, ma'am," I say appreciatively before hurrying in the direction that she explained. It doesn't take me long to arrive there since, like the old lady had said, it was literally only about three blocks away. After taking a preparing breath, I anxiously enter the tea shop, nerves racking through my body.

Fortunately, since it's the evening, it seems like they're closing up because only one person is sat at a table and is sipping their half-empty cup of tea. My eyes frantically dart around in search of my brother and Uncle but when I see neither one of them I become very disappointed. I purse my lips sorrowfully as I hang my head.

"Can I help you?" a kind voice asks. I peer over to the counter where a scrawny, middle-aged man is stood with a sociable smile; I assume this is the owner, Pao.

"Uh, sure," I reply distantly, continuing to scan the room for any sign of them as I stroll up to him. "Do your workers Mushi and Lee happen to be here right now?"

He nods. "Yes, they are. They're just about head home actually. I can—"

"_Kaiko_?"

My eyes snap over to left where I am welcomed by the sight of my brother—well, my brother in a way I've _never _seen him before. He's fully equipped in refugee clothing, along with a slightly dirty apron draped over him, and has a broom clutched in his grip. While he only had stubble remains of his hair that he had cut that last time I saw him, his raven black hair now hangs down to his chin; it's almost as long as mine is now. It stuns me seeing him this way since I'm just so used to being in the presence of the wealthy, fire nation prince Zuko instead of the rugged, tea worker Zuko. His eyes are practically bulged out their sockets as he gapes disbelievingly at me, blatantly in a state of shock.

"Hey, big brother," I murmur, the corners of my lips twitching upwards.

Seeing him makes me quite emotional but I force myself to keep composure. Unfortunately, I'm not able to sustain my act of calmness when Uncle walks out, wearing very similar attire to Zuko's, and a couple tears flow down my face.

"Kaiko..." Uncle breaths, contentment washing over his face. "You're okay."

I nod shakily before basically throwing myself into his arms. He circles his arms around my torso and holds me close as I pitifully sob into his shoulder. His genuinely affectionate embrace warms my entire being—It's been far too long since I've felt such a loving action directed toward me. I hear Uncle politely ask Pao to give us some privacy and by the sound of footsteps and a door shutting, I figure he obliged.

"Uncle, Zuko," I begin once I withdrawal away from him, "you have no idea how good it is to see you two."

"We've been so worried about you," Uncle says. "Thank gosh Azula's attack didn't have permanent effects."

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asks quietly.

I turn and smile up at him. "What? You're not gonna give me a hug?" I tease, yet only half-kiddingly.

"And _you're_ not gonna answer my question?"

Frowning, I take a seat on one of the chairs. "I don't neccarily like to talk about it."

"Kaiko, you have to tell us. Why aren't you with the Avatar and your friends?" Uncle wonders while positioning himself next to me and comfortingly holding one of my hands.

They watch me expectantly, and I know that they'll never let it go so, after releasing a breath, I begin to explain the long, displeasing story. The reoccurring ache from the empty hole within my chest grows painfully as I tell them everything from the sand benders capturing me to living on the streets in disguise for the past few days. I refrain myself from speaking about Sokka as much as possible because I really don't want to start crying again.

"Oh, Kaiko. That's awful," Uncle coos sympathetically, stroking my hand with his thumb. "If only I knew you were in prison... I... I would have tried to do something!"

I immediately shake my head. "You wouldn't have been able to. You know that."

"Well, you're not living on the streets any longer. You're gonna stay with us."

"What?" Zuko spats in obvious shock.

A soft smile graces my lips. "Thank you so much, Uncle. I'll never understand how you can be so good to me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he says nonchalantly, shrugging.

Suddenly, Zuko furiously storms out, the door obnoxiously slamming shut behind him. While I glower morosely after him, Uncle just sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. "Is he... mad at me?" I ask, my voice dejected. "I-I don't need to stay with you guys. I understand why—"

"No, no. Don't worry. I'll talk to him. We'll be heading to the apartment soon, okay?"

Pursing my lips, I nod reluctantly. He then staggers to his feet and kisses me on the forehead before making his way out of the tea shop. Faintly, I can hear the two of them arguing and since I prefer not to hear it, I jerk my knees up to my chest and cover my ears. My eyes subconsciously slip closed—partially because I just feel so overwhelmed, causing me to feel quite fatigued.

Right now, I would give _anything _to be able to curl up in Sokka's arms while he whispers, "I love you," passionately into my ear.

A tear trickles down my face when I realize that might never happen again.

xxxxxx

I hesitantly knock on Zuko's bedroom door. He, as I expected, doesn't answer, so I slowly let myself in. He's on the furthest corner of his bed, his back facing me, as he stares aimlessly out the window. His shoulders are hunched slightly and I can just tell by his entire form that he's constantly been having an even more difficult battle within himself than he ever has before.

"Zuko?" I murmur, my fingers twiddling nervously. "Can I talk to you?"

When he doesn't reply, a frustrated breath escapes my lips. "C'mon, Zuko. I'm gonna be living with you for awhile. Can't you at least _acknowledge _my existence? I am your sister, remember?"

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?" I question with raised eyebrows, confused by his response.

"You're not my sister anymore."

I'm taken aback by his hurtful words. "What do you mean I'm not? I-I thought we were better since you saved me at the North Pole? I mean is there anything I can do to make you forgive me? You—"

His abrupt movements of him shooting up to his feet and whirling around to face me cause me to quickly end my sentence early. "No, I can't forgive you! You left Uncle and I without a second thought for people you hardly even knew! You were there for me for my entire life and you just decided to betray me so effortlessly? You promised me when I got banished that you would be my side the whole way, remember that? Well, you ultimately _broke_ that promise," he shouts in a state of utter rage.

"Zuko, you should know the reasons why I did that—"

"There's _no _excuse!"

I clench my fists irritably at my side. "Look. I joined Aang because I knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. All my life I've never supported our nations ways because they're so obviously wrong. Yes, I am sorry for leaving you two but it was what had to be done. Anyway it's not like you're Mr. Innocent either! You threatened to hurt me how many times _just _because I wouldn't give you answers to where Aang is? That doesn't sound very_ brotherly_ to me."

He, too, clenches his hands into fists, along with squeezing his eyes closed. "I've been sorry for all that for a while. I thought it showed at the North Pole," he expresses sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yes. You've been the one person, besides Uncle and Mom, who's accepted me for who I am. You're my sister, and I care about you a lot. I'm sorry for ever doing that to you."

I smile broadly, my eyes watering. "Oh, Zuko." I hurry up to him and, before he can object, I wrap my arms securely around his chest. He awkwardly hugs me back since he's never been the person who enjoys hugs but, nevertheless, it's a hug—so I don't complain. "I'm sorry, too. I just wish you'd understand that I _needed _to go with Aang and them."

"Honestly, I don't think I can; but hopefully someday I will. And, for right now, I do forgive you."

I just shrug, a few tears swimming down my cheeks as I beam up at him. "That's good enough for me."

Rolling his eyes, he pries me off of him and shoots me an aggravated look. "I forgot how emotional you can get.." he mutters.

"I am not emotional!" I exclaim, frantically wiping away the tears.

"Whatever you say, sis," he chuckles out before plopping down on the bed. "Now get out of my room."

I sigh contently at his usual demanding tone that I have come to miss so much. "It's great to be on good terms again, Zuko."

"Yeah... It is."

**I know a lot of you are bothered about some of the grammatical or odd spelling mistakes, but I am sorry to say I have no time to proof-read. I have recently started my Sophmore year and I am _very _busy. I am struggling to just update, so bare with me about the stupid typos and enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Yearning

Book Two—Chapter Thirteen:

Kaiko's P.O.V

"More tea, please!"

Along with Zuko, I discreetly groan in exasperation. We both share knowing glances before I carry the serving tray back to the kitchen to poor yet another cup of steaming, jasmine tea.

I've learned in the past four days that working at a tea shop truly bites. Just like Zuko, I've pretty much never had to be part of the labor community, but instead I've had basically everything done for me—well, when I was living at the palace, that is. Other than training to master my element for the past few months and striving to stay alive, I've never had a legitimate job.

And I hate it.

Being compelled to wait on greedy refugee's and whiny, old women while not being able to back talk to them is quite difficult. Zuko is the exact same way but, of course, Uncle absolutely ravishes in the demands for more of his scrumptious tea. Although I'm sure if I weren't rather pessimistic lately, I'd be handling it a lot better than I am currently.

"You're spilling over the rim, Kaiko," the voice of Uncle informs, tugging me from my train of thought.

I hastily quit pouring tea into the cup and set the kettle on the counter. Sighing heavily, I drain the inessential liquid into the sink before wiping the edges of the cup dry. I'm about to make my way back out to the customers until Uncle stops me by resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he worries.

"No more than usual," I say frankly, pursing my lips. "Don't worry about me. I'm just extra tired today."

He nods hesitantly, continuing to eye me with uncertainty. "If you say so."

After serving the customers, two local guards, their requested tea, they grin with satisfactory at Uncle. "This is the best tea in the city!" one of them exclaims.

"The secret ingredient is love," Uncle responds, waving his fingers gracefully through the steam floating up from his tea pot.

Suddenly, while Zuko and I continue to leisurely wait on the several customers, the door to the shop is abruptly slammed open. Everyone instantly stops what they're doing to see who it is. When I do, the tray slips from my grip and crashes to the ground. Glass from the tea cups scatters around my feet and the hot refreshment seeps through my shoes, causing my feet to hurt slightly from the burn.

Jet.

I frantically reach for my hooded cape that I had brought to work with me today and drape it over me so Jet won't be able to see my true identity. Considering his outraged state, I really believe he will blow my cover if he realizes it's me, and I refuse to be taken to a prison cell again.

"I'm tired of waiting! These men are fire benders!" Jet shouts as he staggers in, jabbing his fingers accusingly at Uncle and Zuko. He withdraws two swords from his pant hooks and clashes them together threateningly.

My eyes widen, as do Zuko's and Uncle's, and we all share alarmed looks. But Zuko's expression soon draws into anger as he proceeds to glare directly at Jet who has completely caught everyone's attention. Although no one seems convinced, and they eye him like he's gone insane. Which he obviously has, despite the fact that his announcement is technically right.

"I know they're fire benders!" Jet continues. "I saw the old man _heating _his tea."

"He works in a tea shop..." one of the guards remark with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a fire bender, I'm telling you!"

The guards now begin to get to their feet, eyes narrowed down on him. "Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy," the same one orders intimidatingly.

"You'll have to defend yourself, and then everyone will know," Jet taunts Uncle, advancing toward him with his swords out in front of him. "Go ahead—show them what you can do."

Both me and the guards are about to step up, fury racing through me at his threatening ways toward Uncle, but Zuko beats us both to it, grabbing the guards duel swords from their pockets. "You want a show? _I'll _give you a show," Zuko practically growls.

He then hooks one of the tables around his foot and forcefully kicks it toward Jet. This, of course, leads to a full blown sword fight between the two of them that no one here is able to interfere in. That is, unless you want you get your fingers cut off. Soon, they are forced to continue their rigorous battle outside of the shop. A crowd from not only the customers in the shop, but several locals that happened to be around at the time has formed to observe.

"Please, son! You're confused. You don't know what you're doing!" Uncle hollers, clearly panicked.

Zuko suddenly takes a sharp swipe at Jet's head, but Jet proficiently ducks away from him and hops onto the well behind him. "See that? The fire nation is trying to silence me! It'll never happen!" Jet yells. Before anyone can comprehend what he's attempting, he swings himself off the well, glances quickly around at everyone, before his eyes land on me, huddled into Uncle's side.

"Oh, is she one of your little fire devils, too?" Jet hisses. My hood obviously hides the fact that it's me.

I gasp when one of his swords hooks around my wrist and he ruthlessly yanks me to him. With no time for me to dash away, he dangerously holds a sword to my neck, causing everyone to stop abruptly. My hands begin to tremble with fear as his inches the blade even closer to me.

"Let her go," Zuko tells Jet as he lowers his swords, his tone guarded yet furious at the same time. "She didn't do anything. This is between _you_ and _me_."

"She won't get hurt if you just make one little puff of smoke and prove to everyone who you truly are."

Zuko looks unbearably torn. But I know what he's going to do because I see his hand flinch, indicating that he's going to raise it and do what Jet commands. Hectic, I mouth to him not to do it, but he doesn't stall his movements. Miraculously, before Zuko is able to ruin his cover, we're all interrupted by overpowering voices behind us.

"Drop your weapon!" the voice orders, and I know right away that it's a member from the Dai Li.

When Jet refuses, they roughly grab him so his grip on me loosens and I'm able to hurry away. The minute I'm free, Zuko takes a hold of my arm and forces me behind him for protection.

"No! Arrest them! They're fire benders!" Jet cries, struggling against their grasp.

"This poor boy is confused. We're just simple refugees," Uncle explains.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and insulted my employees!" Pao exclaims angrily.

The local guards nod. "Its true, sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city," one of the guards state. Uncle blushes at their statement, flattered by their kind, but not intended, compliment.

"You're coming with us, son," The Dai Li member says, hastily tying his hands behind his back before leading him toward the carriage they arrived in.

"You don't understand! They're fire nation! Y-You have to believe me!"

Jet's wails continue to pointlessly bolt out, even as he's chucked into the back of the carriage, but soon they fade as the Dai Li and him venture away into the night. The crowd begins to disburse now that the action is finished, and I glance behind me to see Smellerbee and Longshot standing there, their faces dejected and disappointed. It breaks my heart to see them that way. Poor kids.

"I'm sorry," I mouth once they catch my eye.

They seem confused, my hood obviously still hiding my identity, so I slip it off my head. They look taken aback for a moment, but Smellerbee soon smiles weakly while Longshot gives me a respectful nod. I watch as they disappear down an alley, Smellerbee clutching Longshot's arm the whole way.

I look at Zuko when he nudges me. He's staring at me in worry, along with a hint of guilt. "You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," I murmur, shrugging slightly. "Jet's a messed up guy, but I don't really think he would have done anything."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Uh huh. Just a couple weeks after I joined Aang, we ran into him and his friends in a forest. Long story short, he found out who I really was, since I lied about it in the first place, and tried to have me killed. If it weren't for Sokka, he would have succeeded, too." The mention of Sokka's name tugs painfully at my heart like it always does whenever I speak, or even think of him. But I don't show it; I never really do.

Zuko frowns. "He didn't know it was you just then, did he? Because of your hood?"

"Thankfully, no."

He swallows, nodding to himself. "Good." He then saunters into the tea shop, and by the way he stiffly walks, I can tell he's still pretty bothered by the whole situation that just took place. But who can blame him? I am, too.

I join Uncle, who's currently sweeping up the glass and tea I spilled, and take the broom from his grip. "I'll do this, Uncle. It was my fault, after all," I tell him.

He shakes his head, insistingly grabbing the broom again. "No, it's fine. You're blatantly shaken up by that whole thing, therefore you need rest. How about you head home with Zuko? Pao and I will close up."

"But—"

"He's right, Kaiko," Zuko cuts in, stepping up to us. I notice how his apron is off and his jacket is now on. "I'm tired, and I can tell you are, too."

I would have continued to protest, but considering how truly exhausted I really am, I don't. Instead, I hang up my apron, kiss Uncle's cheek, and leave the shop with Zuko by my side. It's peacefully quiet out since everyone is most likely getting ready to turn in for the night. Neither of us try to pick up a conversation because I can tell he doesn't want to talk, and he probably assumes the same about me.

We pass a lit apartment where I spot a couple hugging and smiling affectionately at each other through one of the windows. I study the genuine love etched on their faces and, of course, Sokka pops into my head. Desperate to rid my mind of all sorrowful thoughts of how much I yearn for him, I frantically divert my eyes away from the window and keep them focused on the ground from then until we reach home.

But once I'm locked inside of my bedroom, shut off from all other social connection, I let the tears flow down my cheeks. The tough, nonchalant exterior I've been showing ends as all the bottled up emotions convulse out of me. Curling up in my bed, I quietly sob into my pillow, my thoughts only containing Sokka and the others.

"Shh, baby. Everything is gonna be alright," Sokka would be saying, if he were here. "I'm right here. You're okay."

_No. You're not here, Sokka_, I depressingly think. _And I'm not okay._

_Sokka's P.O.V_

"Gosh, I'm tired!" Toph exclaims when we arrive to our temporary home, plopping down on one of the cushioned chairs. "I don't know about you guys, but today has seriously worn me out."

"Me, too," Katara mumbles, leaning up against a wall.

Aang just stays quiet, obviously concentrating hard on what we had just discovered about the _magnificent_ Ba Sing Se. Long Feng, head of the Dai Li, had just told us that we're not aloud to see the King. Apparently, in Ba Sing Se, no one is to know of the war, or be reminded of it because it will cause "panic." Not even the King knows about the war! How could such a huge, chaotic, terrible thing be kept from one of the most important people in the world? If anything, he should be taking charge and striving to help end this war, not be clueless about it.

I'm infuriated, frankly, because one of the main reasons we came to Ba Sing Se was to tell the King of our plan to invade the Fire Nation during the solar eclipse. And now that's ruined. The only reason we're continuing to stay here is to search for Appa—if he's even here, that is. Honestly, I'm starting to lose hope that he is actually here and not somewhere else.

I can't help but be extremely frustrated that no one is even thinking about where Kaiko is, or how we can save her. Even I have been temporally distracted with all the focus being on speaking to the King and finding Appa. We could have already had her back by now if we weren't so forgetful of it! My fists clench at my sides as anger races through me.

"Has everyone just forgotten about Kaiko?" I hiss suddenly, catching everyone's instant attention.

"What?" Aang says, eying me in confusion. "Of course we haven't forgot about her. I thought we agreed that we'd need Appa first before—"

"I don't care!" I shout. "She could be _dead _right now and we haven't even brought up the fact that she's still gone!"

Katara frowns, looking down at her feet brokenly. "Sokka, I haven't gone a day without thinking of how much I wish we could be searching for her right now," she admits quietly.

"Yeah, but we're not able to search until we find Appa," Toph says.

"But... I-I..." I grumble furiously to myself before squeezing my eyes shut. "She still might be in Ba Sing Se. We could look here!"

"Why would she be here?" Aang questions. "I know it's a possibility, but it's also a very doubtful one."

His words are so true it hurts. I wish she would be here, I really do, but Aang is right. Why would she be here? They have no use for her. If those sand benders could have sold her to anybody, it'd be to someone from the Fire Nation, where she is wanted more than anywhere else.

"I know you miss her, Sokka," Katara says sadly, walking up to me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We all do. But right now, the best thing we can do is find Appa. Not only will we have him back, but we'll be able to start searching for her, too. It's hard to be doing nothing—"

"But I have to," I finish, my voice lowly solemn. "I know."

Without looking at any of them, I retreat to my room, where I proceed to lay down on the bed. Subconsciously, I stretch my arm out to the bedside table and grab Kaiko's necklace that her Uncle had given to her. Fortunately, she had it off the day she got taken, so I have something meaningful that reminds me of her. I stroke my thumb across it before closing it in my fist and holding my hand to my chest. Tears well up in eyes, but I fight them back, knowing crying isn't going to fix anything.

Crying won't bring her back to me.

Nothing will.

**Yeah. Still pretty depressing. But you're just gonna have to deal with that until it can get happy again. Sorry for the wait, everyone. I've been busy. But I hope it was worth the wait :3**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Lake Laogai

Book Two—Chapter Fourteen: Lake Laogai

_Kaiko's P.O.V_

The fire shoots powerfully from my fist, swirling straight towards Zuko, but, of course, he blocks it with a blast of his own. With a gutted grunt, he kicks his foot forward and two vigorous blasts aim for me. Proficiently, I duck to the ground before they can hit me and swivel around on the ground, causing a corkscrew of fire to relinquish from me and soar in his direction. Slightly caught off guard, Zuko is only able to dodge. Taking his current vulnerability to my advantage, I sprint forward and tackle him to the ground. Once I'm sitting on his chest and he's trapped, jaunty laughter bubbles past my lips.

"Nice once, Kaiko," he grumbles, his face partially flushed. "Now could you get off me?"

Still chortling, I remark, "Nah, you're way too comfortable of a chair."

I briefly shriek in surprise when he forcefully pushes me off of him, but it turns into cheery chuckles again as we both get to our feet. Despite him pouting because he lost our match, sincere happiness dances around in his orbs. This, itself, makes my already good mood brighten even more.

Living with Zuko and Uncle for the past two weeks has unintentionally given me a sense of acceptance. I've felt just like I had when Zuko and I were children, goofing around and being the appreciative brother and sister we always used to be. Although neither of us are entirely happy, considering we are both struggling with emotional issues of our own, we confine in each other—Uncle, too. Evidently, I still ache for Sokka and my friends terribly, but growing close to my true family has been quite nice.

"Zuko, Kaiko," Uncle calls from where he's peeking around a wall, attired in his work uniform. "It's time to head to the shop."

Imprudently, Zuko and I sulk, neither of us ever looking forward to our work shifts that we're compelled to do everyday. It's the always the same, brutally constant routine—wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, go back to work, go home, eat dinner, fall asleep. For the first time in my life, the smell of freshly brewed tea makes me want to gag because of how many times I've had to serve it.

The only days we have off are Sundays, and I'm either out shopping with Uncle, lazily relaxing at the apartment with Zuko, or strolling around the city in search for some sort of entertainment. Sounds _exhilarating_, doesn't it?

Miraculously, Zuko and I discovered a great source of fun—fire bending. It's quite risky to even be creating a spark in this city, but we, fortunately, thought up a solution. About a mile away from our apartments, there's a largely spaced dead end that's hidden by a few shops. It's not as spacious as we wish, but we make do. Ergo, every morning, Zuko and I willingly wake up extra early to sneak off to there and drill fire bending—with Uncle's permission, of course. The people that run the shops don't show up till around seven, and we're far gone by then.

We are well aware that it's still pretty dangerous and we make sure to stay as quiet and alert as possible at all times in case someone just happens to be venturing by. Anyway, both of us have agreed that it's worth the slight risk, considering how much we truly enjoy the one to two hours we have to train. Needless to say, drilling with hm has exceedingly improved my skills, too.

"Uncle, I don't want to go to work," I whine as we all start to make our way to the shop. Zuko and I make sure to bring our uniforms with us whenever we decide to train so we can head straight to the shop whenever. "I... I don't feel well."

Zuko scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Stop lying. You were feeling perfectly fine five minutes ago when you pitilessly beat me," he says.

"You're just mad because I kicked your butt."

"Didn't I just admit to that?"

"No, you said that I beat you. I never heard the words 'effortlessly pounded your dignity to the ground' leave your mouth."

He's about to retort, but Uncle quickly interjects. "Could you two please stop bickering? We're almost to the shop and I highly doubt Pao appreciates it when you guys pointlessly argue in front of the customers," he chides.

I send him an amused look. "Like Pao would fire us for any reason, anyway. Ever since you came, Uncle, the tea has gotten exceptionally greater, and more business has been brought in. Therefore, Pao's making more money, which also means we have a very, very happy and understanding boss."

"Yes, but that doesn't give us a reliable excuse to be disrespectful, my niece."

"Pfft! Like I only use excuses that are reliable," I say sarcastically after an unattractive snort.

Uncle disapprovingly shakes his head while Zuko just rolls his eyes. We fall into a comfortable silence until we arrive at the shop, where I spy Pao just opening the doors that indicates that we're now open for business. Uncle and Zuko saunter in, and I'm about to follow, but I stop when something from the corner of my eye catches my attention. On the side of the shop there's several fliers—five to be exact—that weren't there yesterday. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walk over to get a closer look. What I see on the fliers makes my breath catch in my throat and my hand fly up to my mouth in utter astonishment.

It's a picture of Appa; a missing poster of _Appa._

That can only mean...

They're here in Ba Sing Se! Aang, Katara, Toph, and... _Sokka_. They all must be here in search of Appa. Who else would make missing posters for him? Hardly anyone even knows he exists! It _has _to be them!

This news, this breathtaking, miraculous, incredible news, brings tears of pure hope and happiness to my eyes. I place my hand on one of the posters and run my fingers along the rough paper, gazing at it like it's the most beautiful thing in my life. Well, for right now it is, because it just granted me the most perfect, desired, and way too far delayed pathway back to my friends.

Back to love of my life. Back to Sokka...

It's almost too amazing to believe. So much that it keeps me frozen there, stroking the poster, unfathomably overwhelmed with a million different emotions racing through me.

"Kaiko?"

I'm whipped back into reality when I suddenly hear Zuko's confused voice coming toward me. Hectically, I tare off all five posters, crumble them up, and shove them into my pocket. Casually leaning up against the wall, I cross my arms and let a strained smile spread across my lips just as he rounds the corner.

"Oh, hey, Zuko," I greet, my voice cracking nervously, in which I mentally curse myself for. "W-What's up?"

He looks dubious. I mean, who wouldn't? My attempt at trying to act coy is pathetic. "Nothing... Just wondering why you aren't in the shop yet?"

"Oh... Well, ya know, I just needed to... uh... stretch a little. From training, ya know?"

He just stares at me with a cocked eyebrow, but, fortunately, doesn't question me. "Um, alright... Just hurry up. Customers are already piling in."

"Coming!"

He reluctantly takes his eyes off of me to make his way back into the shop, obviously still skeptical about my unusual behavior. Once he's no longer in sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I reach in my pocket and take one of the posters, smoothing it out to study it once more. A soft smile inches on my face.

I'm going to see Sokka again...

_But what about Zuko and Uncle?_

This sudden negative thought catches me off guard. Although it also makes the realization dawn on me. How can I leave them again? After I already confessed how bad I felt about it the first time, it'd be awfully hypocritical and just plain horrible. I finally patched up Zuko's and I's relationship to even a better level than it was before. Abandoning him and Uncle _again _might be the last straw for him.

But I can't give up the chance to reunite with my friends—i just can't. Being with them is where I belong right now, and I feel in the pit of my gut that I'm seriously needed by them. Longed for, too. Aang, Katara, and Toph are my very best friends, and Sokka is one of, if not the most, important people in my life. I've been dedicated to their journey with them for far too long to just forget about them. Heck, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I must take this opportunity.

Uncle will understand, I'm sure, but will Zuko? Will he ever truly understand the love I hold for these four people? I need him to know that I don't leave them because they're worse than the gang, but because I'm pitifully lost when I'm not with them, especially Sokka. If I leave to go find my friends with the knowledge that Zuko is in the same resentment about me that he was before we joined together just two weeks ago, it'll eat me up inside. I desperately need him to understand, or I'm not sure if I can go.

I don't think I have ever been this torn.

xxxxxx

"Uncle," I say when I let myself into his room, where he's already beginning to pack up his things.

A pompous, wealthy man offered Uncle his own tea shop in the upper ring—that he can do whatever he wants to do with it, which excites Uncle—and our own apartment. Uncle, of course, accepted this amazing opportunity immediately, which dismayed Pao extremely, and we're going to move in the next couple of days.

Scratch that. Him and Zuko are; not me.

I've devised a plan—well, part of a plan. Since I don't dare to step one foot in the upper ring because the Dai Li obviously watch everyone like a hawk in the part of the city, and that's where my friends are probably staying, I need to find Appa first. Once I do, him and I will fly a short while away from Ba Sing Se, most likely to an island of some sort. But I don't know what to do after that, which is clearly foolish, considering I'll be on a remote island with a flying bison and no plan nor any assistance.

Although in the pit of my stomach, I know finding Appa must be my main priority. And if that means being irresponsible, then so be it.

"Hello, Kaiko," Uncle greets, looking up at me with his usual jolly and gentle smile. It breaks my heart that I'm leaving him when he's been there for throughout all my decisions, and now that he has this fantastic news about him finally achieving his dream of having his own tea shop, I won't even be there for it. "Would you mind helping me pack up some of our things? There's not much that we need to take with us, but we might as well start now."

A pang of guilt makes me grimace. "Sure." I sit down on the ground with him and reach across the table to start folding one of his shirts halfheartedly.

"Is there anything you needed to talk to me about?" he asks after a few minutes of silence, and he glances at me in expectancy.

I sigh, absentmindedly fingering the buttons of one of his shirts. "You always know when I have something serious on my mind, don't you?"

"Evidently, yes."

Without verbally telling him, since I don't think I'd be able to, I fish around in my pocket and withdraw one of the missing posters of Appa. I set it in front of him, watching him the whole time as he scans the drawing and writing that's printed on it. Realization dawns on his face after only a second or two, and he looks over at me, now frowning.

"They're here, Uncle," I murmur, my voice barely a whisper. "I know they are. After all I've been through these past four weeks, I can _finally _be with them again."

He sighs, his eyes shimmering with sadness, yet understanding. "I'm not going to stop you from reuniting with them, Kaiko. They obviously mean so much to you, I can see it in your eyes. I'd rather you be happy and away from me than depressed and with me. So go, my niece, and be safe."

His words warm my heart to an unfathomably degree that tears well up in my eyes. He's just so selfless, so caring, that it puts every other kind person in this world to shame. Even though he just gave me permission to find my friends, knowing that I'm abandoning him when he's being just so incredible causes me to feel even worse. How could anyone leave him? How can _I _leave him? Especially now, as he smiles a very sad smile, but practically screams how much he supports me.

"You're the best, Uncle," I croak with a sniffle, as I cover my hand over his. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you and all you do for me. Thank you."

"I do it because I love you. Simply only for that reason."

"I love you, too," I say. We embrace for a few, cherished moments. I let my eyes slip closed so I'm able to memorize the fatherly hold he has whenever we hug, considering I probably won't be able to physically experience it for awhile after this.

He asks, "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Soon," I reply. "I don't what I am going to do about Zuko, Uncle. If I tell him, he'll be outraged, and he may even try to find Aang and them before me, which isn't good. But I can't just leave without him understanding, or even without a proper goodbye. That'd be _so_ hard."

"Honestly, I don't think you should tell him. You're right, going after the Avatar and his friends will be the first thing he'll do, out of grown instinct he's withstood since he was banished. If you want your friends to be safe from him, then you should just leave, and I'll be the one to tell him."

I hate how right he is, since that means I am going to betray him again. The next question I ask I'm almost too afraid to ask because of what the answer could be. "Will he ever forgive me?"

"Yes. It might take time, but he eventually will. I guarantee it."

I smile softly, his reassurance relieving me slightly. "Thank you, Uncle." I stand up and walk toward the door before glancing over my shoulder at him. "Tonight is when I'm leaving, so I'm gonna start preparing now. I love you—always remember that."

"You know I do, too." He smiles along with me. "Good luck, my niece."

After sending him once last, adoring look, I scurry out to the room and shut the door, my heart clenching in pain. But then I remember that in just a day or so I'll be in Sokka's arms for the first time in four weeks.

That, alone, makes everything worth it.

xxxxxx

I left the apartment about an hour ago, around two o'clock. It's now three, considering I've been walking around Ba Sing Se for an hour with no idea where they're keeping Appa. I completely regret not planning out this whole thing with Uncle before I left because, damn, I don't know what I'm going to do. The Dai Li are way too clever to just stash Appa in a place that Aang could easily find. They have to be holding him somewhere that takes hidden to an extremely different level.

But where is that?

Breaking apart from a few trees and stepping up on top of a hill, I come across a gigantic, sparkling lake that I've never seen, or even heard of, before. Although why would I have seen this any other time? It's entirely separated from all civilization in the city. No wonder there's so much space that's spread apart from the main wall if this is what is to be seen. If more people were to discover such a magnificent, gorgeous sight, the rugged, violent, abominable city dwellers wouldn't hesitate to pollute it.

I jog down the small hill and scan around the lake. When I see nothing suspicious, or something that could lead to a clue of where Appa could be, I begin to saunter away. But I immediately come to an abrupt stop when something catches my attention from the corner of my eye—a short, little path way that's jutted out in the water and is connected to the shore. Strangely, it doesn't stretch our far at all, and a round piece of earth is placed at the end, seeming like it's covering something.

Pursing my lips in curiosity, I make my way over and walk across and to the end of it. With my foot, I nudge the cover with slight force, and my eyes widen when it budges. I quickly get down my knees and, with all my strength, shove it to the side. My jaw drops as I peer down what seems to be a hole that obviously leads to somewhere secretive.

Like a hidden headquarters in the ground, where a huge, flying bison could be secured. Appa! Someone, most likely a Dai Li member, accidentally forgot to disguise in the water after they went down. How lucky is that?

After glancing around to make sure no one is watching, I hop down the hole and onto the ladder that is leaned up against the concrete wall. Fortunately, there's a handle on the bottom of the cover, so I'm able to pull it over to hole so my entrance it unknown. But a downside to this is that it causes my venture down to be made in complete darkness.

The ladder takes me a pretty far way underground. Once I'm off of it and I walk a couple steps, light illuminates the walls that are entirely made out of stones and rock, making it possible for me to observe. Bright, pretty crystals are mounted on each stone-made wall and several pathways and doors, also made of stone, surround me. As I peer down the long halls, I note how huge this headquarters must be. Ironically though, it's quite elegantly created, even though the atmosphere purely consists of only eerie and ominous feelings.

Alarm races through me when I hear footsteps. I hastily duck behind a hedge of stone before I can be seen. I expect there be a Dai Li member or two that stalks by, but I'm astonishingly mistaken. It's the Blue Spirit—also known as... Zuko! What the heck is he _doing_ here? Is he here to find Appa, too?

Oh _gosh._

Without a second thought, I follow him, being as slyly silent as physically possible. Whenever he eludes a Dai Li member when they're coming, so do I, just in way that I'm invisible to him, too. Finally, we arrive at a door that is exceedingly larger than most of the other ones. He takes a few cautious glances around before stepping up to the door and sliding it open. In he walks, and in I follow.

"Expecting someone else?" I hear him say.

From behind him, I beam joyfully at Appa, who visibly relaxes, and perks up, when he lays eyes on me. Zuko notices this almost instantly and whirls around to face me, his swords suddenly out in front of him. But they drop when he see's that it's me. "_Kaiko_?" he gasps, taking off his mask to reveal himself.

Well, great. So much for leaving without telling him. "Hey, Zuko," I greet lamely. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Wh... What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

His face unexpectedly twists in fury. "You were gonna leave with the bison, weren't you? Then you were gonna escape with the Avatar?" He chucks his sword and mask to the ground. "_How could you_!?"

His hurt and betrayed tone makes me feel unbelievably guilty. A part of me wants to rewind everything to a few days ago when him and I were goofing around, not now when he's glaring at me with such resentment it makes me stagger backwards, desperately trying to shun away from it.

"Zuko, please, you don't understand! Being with them is where I belong right now—"

"Why? Why do you belong with _them_? You're part of our family, not the _Avatar's_! Why must you constantly betray our nation—"

"Because I'm in love!" I cry, causing him to shut his mouth with now widened eyes. "I am unconditionally in love with the water tribe boy, Sokka. And not only that, but Aang and the others are my best friends! They need me, and I need them more than ever. Why can't you just accept that? Why is it just so awful to think terribly of our nation? It's sure not hard, let me tell you."

Silence and heavy breathing. That's it. By the way he continues to part his lips, ready to say something but nothing ever comes out, I can tell he's lost about what to do. I am, too, frankly. Suddenly, the door is being slide open again, but the person who enters is defiantly not who I expected.

"Uncle?" Zuko and I say in unison.

Uncle only glances at me for a second before keeping his stern gaze directly on Zuko. "What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" he asks, his tone bitter.

"First I have to get it out of here," Zuko responds.

"And then _what_?" Uncle shouts angrily, catching us both of guard. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him, and then you had no where to go!"

"I would have figured something out!"

"No! If Kaiko and her friends hadn't found you, you would have _frozen _to death!"

Zuko growls frustratingly under his breath, his fists clenching, his jaw tense. "I know my own destiny, Uncle."

"Is it your own destiny, or is a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!" He whips around, his back facing away from him.

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you look inward and start asking yourself the big questions: who are you, and what do you want?"

I watch distressingly as Zuko yells out in outraged frustration. My heart tugs and my eyes roam over his utterly troubled facial expression. I just feel so terrible for him. Why did our father have to do this to him? He's so hurt and confused, and Uncle is constantly trying to amend him. Zuko doesn't deserve to have all this pressure forced on his shoulders. He needs to understand that our nation and father are at fault for his lost and troublesome ways, not Aang.

"Leave, Kaiko." I look at Zuko in shock when he speaks. "Take the bison and get out of here."

"But, Zuko—"

"Go!" he hollers, his eyes burning.

I do what he says, climbing onto Appa—after I undo his chains—and gripping his fur gently. I peer over at Uncle who is whispering something to Zuko and as he does this, he meets me gaze and shines me an encouraging smile. The corners of mouth twitch slightly before I order Appa to flee. Entirely willing, Appa soars up toward the entrance in the ceiling that, most likely, leads the way out of here; that must have been the way they got him in here in the first place. Thankfully, Appa seems to know the way, so we're out of the headquarters and in the air before I know it.

"I missed ya, boy," I coo happily to Appa as he flies forward, petting the fur on his head. He roars in response. "Now, do you have any plan on how we're going to get to Aang and them? Because I sure don't."

Of course, I don't expect him to respond, or know for that matter. Therefore, I'm very surprised when he, once again, roars and then jerks in a different direction. He's heading straight for the opposite of the lake. After a minute or two of flying, and confusion on my part, I spot something small fleeting toward us. I grin when I recognize it as Momo.

"Momo!" I cheer as he wraps around my shoulders and begins to greet me with a bunch of affectionate licks on my face. "How did you know to find us?" He just chirps, goes to greet Appa, and they communicate with each other before Momo soars away again. I'm about to call after him, but I'm interrupted as Appa speedily follows his trail.

Before I know it, we're headed straight down to the shore line of the other side of the lake. An overwhelming amount of elation and joy bursts inside of me when I see Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph all standing there, along with Long Feng and Dai Li members around them. The Dai Li members had obviously created the earth walls that are blocking them off from escape, so Appa crashes straight through them, but not before I had ducked down and covered my head so I'm unaffected by the impact. When we land, all the Dai Li members have either fled out of alarm or been thrown into the water by Appa destroying the walls. The only one who stuck around is Long Feng, who Appa is fiercely snarling at.

"Oh, what do you know?" I taunt with a malicious edge, hoping down from Appa to stand directly in front of him. "It's the great Long Feng. Sorry to foil your plans, but I really suggest you go now."

He glares daggers at me. "You think you can order me around? I'm stronger than you!" he shouts.

"Don't be too sure about that."

Just when he's about to attack, I dodge under him before blasting him to the ground. While his guard is down, Appa grabs a hold of his leg with his mouth and throws him far into the lake. I chuckle softly to myself when he skips like a stone against the water. And then I remember who's only a couple feet away from me.

I face them and tears are immediately brought to my eyes when I meet gazes with Sokka. I dash toward him and he meets me halfway, catching me in his arms and spinning me around. In a matter of seconds, our lips are crushed together in a desperate heap of passion, love, and longing. We cling to each other, our lips molding together, and while his hands are cupping my face, my arms are wrapped securely around his torso. For who knows how long, we stay in this blissful state, all the past weeks emotion piling out in front of us, along with my gushing tears.

"Sokka," I whisper when our lips break apart. "Oh, Sokka..."

He groans and kisses me again, muttering, "Gosh, I love you."

I giggle cheerfully against his lips. "I can't believe that I'm finally in your arms again. I-I've missed you so much!"

"I know, baby. I know." His thumbs caress my tear-stained cheeks, the heartfelt, oh-so adoring look in his eyes making my knees feel weak. "Being away from you for so long as been complete hell. I couldn't stand the fact that I had no idea if you were still... alive..."

"We all couldn't stand it," says Katara's voice. I look over my shoulder, still wrapped up in Sokka, to see my friends waiting expectantly behind us, all of them beaming at me.

"Oh, guys!" I gush, withdrawing far enough away from Sokka so they can join in on the hug. They instantly take the invitation, and soon I am entirely engulfed in the most loving embrace I've ever experienced. "It's unbelievable how much I have missed you all..."

Aang grins up at me, and I am so relieved to see that boyish, giddy smile once again. "We're just glad you're finally back with us again, safe and sound," he says.

Sokka nuzzles my neck, pecking light kisses along my skin, and we all hold each other tighter. A miniscule, euphoric smiles graces my lips as his words sink in.

Safe and sound, _at last_.

**AND WALA! They're officially together again. Boy, I teared up writing this chapter. Reviews please! They keep my going!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Earth King

**Got so many reviews saying you'd love having this story back, so here you go! It's super long—19 pages on Microsoft Word, but I you guys deserve it. Hope you enjoy and I'll update soon!**

Chapter Fifteen—Book Two

Kaiko's P.O.V

Sokka hasn't dared to let me go since we were reunited. He even whisks me into his arms when we all climb onto Appa and then curls me into his chest once we fly away. Of course, I don't protest, but merely smile and cuddle up to him as close as possible. It feels like years that I have had the extraordinarily soothing privilege of being wrapped up in his arms, held so benevolently that I want to burst into tears again because of it. The throbbing hole in my chest is entirely stitched up in just a few moments of being with them again. Over time, I had forgotten how blissful I become when in their presence. Sokka, all of them, are like the foremost medicine for any heartache of mine.

However I still have a nagging and undeniable sensation of incompleteness, distress. The recent suffering I've dealt with before I encountered Zuko and Uncle—and also leaving them, I'm sure are the culprits, and it will probably fade within time, though I hope it won't cause Sokka or my friends to look at me differently for the time being. It's evident that I've grown more detached than before, not as kindhearted, but that will change with time and being with the people I love, I suppose. I'm still the old Kaiko, only emotionally and mentally bruised by the influences of sadistic people deliberately trying to destroy who I am as a person.

Appa lands on an island in the middle of the Lake Laogai. Everyone hops off, including Sokka, who for the first time separates from me enough so I can move on my own. Aang giddily gushes over Appa, embracing his head, saying over and over again how much he's missed him. A small smile spreads across my lips as Appa licks him from head to toe, his eyes shut contentedly. The pleasant sound of Aang's cheerful laughter echoes around me. Boy, have I missed that sound.

Sokka taking my hand, he leads me over to a rock and sits me down with him. Katara and Toph are already there, standing off to the side, looking just as relaxed as the atmosphere.

"It's unreal that you're finally back here with us, Kaiko," Katara says, grinning. "It's felt like—"

"Forever," I interrupt, and I chuckle without humor. "Trust me, I know."

Now that Aang has come to join us, they're all staring at me, worried curiosity and expectance coating their expressions. Without them saying it, I realize they want me to tell them what the hell has happened to me over the past several weeks, why I was in Ba Sing Se, considering I probably seem pretty different to them at the moment, with my short hair, refugee clothing, the remote and obviously affected look on my face. But it'll be difficult to explain, because that will lead to me being forced to relive some of the worst times of my life.

To my amusement, all Sokka says is, while tugging at a piece of my hair, "You cut your hair?"

Smiling slightly, I nod. "Had to. I know it looks pretty poorly done, but all I had was a knife and my nonexistence hair-cutting skills." Suddenly I grow nervous. "Do… Do you not like it?"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Come on, Kaiko, like I'd ever dislike anything that had to do with you. You're beautiful no matter what." He presses his lips to mine, causing the butterflies that haven't awoke since I last saw him back in the desert to happily jolt to a start.

"Oh, gosh," Toph groans, slapping her hands over her ears. "No matter how much I've missed having you around, Kaiko, I have not missed all of you and Sokka's gushiness. Blah."

Instead of spurting out a remark like I expected him to do, Sokka lights up with an idea. "So, now that we escaped the Dai Li, got Appa and Kaiko back, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll!"

"One good hour after weeks of trouble is much of a role," Katara says matter-of-factly, hands on her hips.

"We can build on it! If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we'll need to the Earth King's support."

Toph snorts. "What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for out little gang," she says.

Sokka, looking quite confident, says, "I know. But I have a good feeling about this. This time will be different."

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful," Katara says, and she crosses her arms across her chest, clearly standing her ground despite anyone else's opinion. "I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us."

"Wait! Hold up for a just a second," I exclaim, now on my feet with my hands out in front of me, taken completely aback from their astonishing words. "_Long Feng_?" Just saying his name leaves a bitter taste on my tongue. "Invasion? Eclipse? What in the world are you guys talking about?"

They all raise their eyebrows at me, inquisitive about my behavior, before it dawns on them. "Oh yeah, you have no idea about any of this, do you?" Aang says, sheepish.

"Uh, no." I don't mention that I know of Long Feng more than anything of them, most likely. I'd rather postpone that to when I get the chance to tell them about everything else.

Sokka goes along to explain what I've missed, which is unsurprisingly a lot. In the hidden library, they discovered that the next solar eclipse is the perfect time to invade the Fire Nation, for their power would be instantaneously knocked out during it. And it just so happens, the solar eclipse is conveniently close—a month from now. That's why they travelled to Ba Sing Se, to not only find Appa who they were told was there, but to inform the Earth King of their plans so he could lend them his support. But dismayingly, the Earth King doesn't even have any clue that there's a war with the Fire Nation; he's never even been out of Ba Sing Se. Long Feng keeps it from him, using him a "puppet," in the words of Toph. Instead he and the Dai Li deal with practically everything themselves, in the meanwhile forming a dire conspiracy. Speaking of the war in the city is absolutely forbidden. If they're skeptical of you, even a little, they'll brainwash you, which they apparently did to Jet. My heart aches when they tell me what happened to him, impulsively thinking of the Dai Li dragging him away after he attacked Zuko and me.

"Whoa," I murmur when they're finished explaining everything. "That's… that's awful. But good plan, the invasion would defiantly be a great advantage." Draping my arms over my chest, I shrug. "But you will need the support of the King, so I say we go."

"Thank you, Kaiko," Sokka says, winking at me before glancing pointedly at Katara and Toph.

"But, Sokka—" Katara starts.

"I agree with Sokka. Now that we have Appa and Kaiko back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the King the truth. About the conspiracy and the war," Aang says, optimistic as always.

Sokka beams at him. "See, Aang's with me! It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try," he says.

"Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change," Katara reasons, her face finally lightening up, and Sokka and Aang look very relieved that she's beginning to agree. But everyone turns serious when three ships are spotted not too far from us, sailing toward land.

"That's probably the Di Li searching for us," Sokka says, and, along with the rest of us, looks questionably at Katara. "So?"

Katara, face stern, deliberates for a brief moment. Then she nods and says confidently, "Let's fly."

And we do. In less than fifteen minutes, we're hurriedly approaching the palace. While Aang steers, the rest of us our on Appa's saddleless back. We're gripping his fur incredible tight so we don't fall off. Toph is most frantic about it, holding on for dear life, her knuckles white, her face petrified. "Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" she shouts, burying her face in his fur.

"There it is," Sokka says, pointing to the entire palace which is now in clear view. "That whole thing is the palace. The Earth King's chamber should be in the center."

"We have to careful," Katara says. "Long Feng's probably warned the king that we're coming."

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we're just going to sail right in and—AHH!"

A giant circular boulder comes soaring toward us, and Aang dodges it just soon enough. My hands grip Appa tighter, my eyes widening. "What was that?" I scream, panicked.

"Surface-to-air rocks! More incoming!" Sokka shouts just as another would soars by us. From then on surface-to-air rocks are constantly being dangerously aimed at us by guards below, Appa avoiding each one just barely. Rock debris floats around us and clogs my airways every time Aang manually destroys one on his own, causing me to cough and my eyes to water.

Just as we're about to come down, and the rocks had quit, a decent number of armed guards are lined up, prepared to knock us down. Aang is way ahead of them, though, because he's propelling off of Appa and once he lands, rocks jut up from the ground under their feet and strikes them unconscious. They lay scattered around us as the rest of us dismount Appa. All of us bolt toward the palace, determined.

More guards come at us from the side, sending rock cubes our way, and Aang and Toph effortlessly fight them off in the front. Meanwhile, Katara and are in the back with Sokka, her whipping plenty of them with water and I blasting them left and right. Katara winces every time she hits one, since we're technically on their side, but I don't hesitate, the many skills I learned from Zuko paying off amazingly right now. Eventually those guards are down, too, and just as we're about to reach the palace steps, the humongous statues atop of landings are bended down toward us. I gasp in alarm, but thankfully Aang and Toph create a shield around us and Appa before they hit us.

Katara and scurry out of the shield and toward the guards who are lined up by the mote that surrounds the main palace, the crossing bridges blocked. Katara wraps a few of them in a water whip and throws them into the mote, hurdling herself to the other side in the process. During that, I swipe them with a long chain of fire, killing their balance and making them tumble in the mote, as well. Backing up, I kick off the ground in a forceful jump and land on the other side next to Katara. The others cross the bride in a rush.

"You're better at fighting now," Sokka points out; head cocked to the side in confusion, but still looks impressed. "A lot better, actually. How?"

I'm about to respond, but we both pay our attention to the palace steps when several guards begin to advance down them, shooting more boulders our way. Toph, extraordinary as she is, steps up and turns the stairs into a giant ramp, it looks like, causing all of the guards to ruthlessly slide down it. So we're still able to get to the palace, Aang and Toph create a platform under our feet and quickly shoots up. The yelling bodies of guards continue to fall as we speed by.

"Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side!" Sokka shouts to them as they fall, like they'd really be listening to him. He gives up and slouches. "Sorry."

At last we reach the entrance to the palace. Sprinting inside, we get to a center room, which branches off the many hallways with many doors. "Toph, which way to the Earth King?" Sokka asks frantically, eyes scanning around.

"How should I know?" she says. "I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se."

Frustrated, Sokka runs around to each door, checking for the right way to the King in each one. The rest of us take the time to fight off the never-ending guards who keep on coming at us from different parts. Ultimately, the guards stop emerging, so we all relax slightly. Sokka comes back to us, clearly not successful with finding the King's chamber. He climbs up on top of the huge pile of building shards and debris from the fighting. It's in front of a long hallway. I hear him say, "Now that's an impressive door. It's got to lead somewhere."

Once we follow him, we see that he's right; at the end of the hallway there's an extravagant, ginormous green and yellow door that's presumably the entrance to the Earth King's chamber. Sokka, idiotically, begins shoving at it, thinking for some reason that'd open the blatantly sealed shut door. Without bothering to tell Sokka to move, Aang and Toph use their earth and air bending to blast the door down. Sokka soars into the room, along with the now broken door.

He stands up, rubbing his head, and looks back at us. "A little warning next time?"

We ignore him as we barge into the room, coming to a stop in front of an ornamentally dressed, middle-aged man sitting upright in a throne, a bear rested by him, and five Di Li agents protectively positioned in front of him. The Earth King. All of us, including Sokka—who immediately stands next to me, get into stances, weapons out. Two knifes made of fire burn in my power, but they almost distinguish when I see who's by the Earth King's side, sneering furiously at us. When his eyes flicker to me momentarily, he's astounded—and becomes even angrier.

Long Feng.

"We need to talk to you," Aang says to the Earth King.

Long Feng faces the King. "They're here to overthrow you," he counters, his taunting voice sending cold shivers down my spine.

"No, we're on your side," Sokka says honestly. "We're here to help."

"You have to trust us," Katara adds, a pleading edge to her tone.

The King rises to his feet, face twisted in rage, fists clenched at his side. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door—and you expect me to _trust _you?" he exclaims in disbelief.

Toph glances over at us and remarks, "He does have a good point."

"If you're on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down."

Surprised for a brief second, the five of us share glances—well, except for Toph—before obliging. Reluctantly, I let the fire in my hands waste away. I straighten up, but I never quit being alert, my eyes darting over to Long Feng frequently.

"See? We're friends your earthiness," Aang says in a friendly joking manner, chuckling sheepishly at the ridiculous name he gave the King.

Just when we're vulnerable, Long Feng raises a hand, and before any of us can react, our hands are bound behind our backs by rock-made restrictions that the Dai Li agents hastily sent at us. Gasping, I struggle to pull my hands free, but fail. Narrowing my eyes at Long Feng, he grins smugly—the same grin he gave me every day right before he ordered someone to relentlessly kick me to the floor.

"Attain the assailants," Long Feng orders. The Dai Li agents are behind us in a second, and them being so close causes my skin to crawl.

"But we dropped our weapons," Sokka says, staring at the King in shock. "We're your allies."

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again," Long Feng hisses.

The King's expression is wiped clean of any sign of anger and is replaced with fascinated surprise. "The Avatar?" He points to Sokka. _"You're _the Avatar?"

"Uh, no, him," Sokka says, gesturing with his head to Aang.

Aang, breaking free of his restrictions with earth bending for a second to raise his hands in the air, says, "Over here!" before deliberately barring his hands behind his own back again.

Long Feng frowns and looks to the King. "What does it matter, your highness? They're enemies of the state," he reminds him, the well-used persuasion in his voice aggravating.

"Perhaps you're right," the King mumbles. The bear that was once at the King's side paws over to Aang and, after sniffing him, affectionately licking his face. Aang laughs. "Though Bosco seems to like him!" He smiles for a moment at that, before deciding, "I'll hear what he has to say."

"Well, sir," Aang begins, stepping up closer to the King's throne, "there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years, in fact. The Dai Li has kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city _and _to control you."

"_A secret war_? That's crazy!" He doesn't believe us. It's clear, with his imputing eyes, but you can't really blame him. He's been so ignorant about all the ciaos that's been occurring in not just his city, but the entire world, that it must be terribly difficult to be swayed away from Long Feng, the man he has been kept thinking that is his loyal advisor, and to us instead. It's going to take some bulletproof prompting to convince him that we're right and Long Feng is wrong.

"Completely," Long Feng says, faking a disbelieving attitude.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he kidnapped our bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes; he brainwashed our friend!" Aang explains.

_And imprisoned and abused me for his sadistic and personal desires, _is what I want to say, but don't, saving that admittance for later.

"_All _lies. I've never even seen a sky bison. Frankly, I thought they were instinct," Long Feng lies.

The King sits in his throne again. "Your claim is difficult to believe, even from an Avatar." Long Feng bends down and begins whispering things in the King's ear that's inaudible to the rest of us. But from the look on the King's face, I can tell they're all vicious lies. Sighing, the King says once Long Feng finishes speaking, "I have to trust me advisor."

We all gape incredulously at him. The Dai Li agents begin to take us away, when I, against the agent's grips, face the King. "Wait! I know something that can show you that we're telling the truth about Long Feng," I say, speaking up for the first time since we got into the room.

Long Feng glares hatefully at me. "Please. She's just a girl. What would she have to say?"

"Please, your majesty. If you don't believe us after this, then we'll stop trying to persuade you." My tone is soft, nice, not a hint of corruptness like Long Feng's always has.

The King eyes me with uncertainty, before nodding. "Fine. Let her go," he orders, and hesitantly the agents do as they're told.

I step forward and glance back at my friends, who are looking at me in confusion. Concern, too, especially from Sokka. Giving them a reassuring smile, I fix my gaze on the King and start my story.

"Several weeks ago, I was kidnapped. The people who kidnapped me bargained me around in markets. Finally I was sold to Long Feng, who bought me for quite a lot of money. He locked me in a prison here for two weeks, but initially planned to keep me there until I died. He and his agents ruthlessly beat me, taunted me, and treated me like I was just like dirt on the bottom of their shoe. And even when I refused to eat the garbage they gave me, they forced it down my throat. They wanted me to suffer. In Long Feng's words, I didn't deserve to die; I deserved worse, to be tortured for the rest of my life.

"Long Feng is a corrupt, power-hungry, merciless man. He had no valid reason to treat me the way he did. And if you don't believe me..." I yanked my sleeves up to display the gruesome bruises and cuts covering my arms, which had been so severe that they haven't faded completely yet and are slowly healing. "Look. _He _did this to me. Every day for two weeks, this is what happened to me. So don't you understand, sir? Long Feng has been lying to you. I know it's hard for you to face, but please, you have to believe that I could never lie about something like this. I'm telling the truth."

The room is hushed into stark silence. The King is gawking at me, his eyes occasionally studying the bruises on my arms, and to my satisfactory it seems like he's starting to believe. Long Feng hasn't quit glowering at me ever since I first spoke up, but now that he's realized how convincing I was, his glare is even more hostile. I'm sure that if the King weren't in the room currently, he'd be attacking me in an instant.

"You _monster_!" Sokka cries out, and I whirl around in bewilderment to find him struggling against the agent's grasp, his teeth barred as he glares resentfully at Long Feng. His eyes are passionate with outrage, and by the alarmed expression of his captors, it looks like he's putting up quite a fight to get free. "You did _that _to her? You demented miscreant! How dare you!"

I look frantically at my friends, silently asking them to try to calm him down, but they're too busy giving Long Feng similar looks. "Sokka, stop it!" He doesn't act like he hears me, so I hurry over to him and if my hands were free I'd take his face in my hands and force him to look at me. Thankfully when I'm right in front of him, he notices me and stops struggling. "Listen, Sokka. I'm right here. I'm okay now. You don't need to panic like this, okay? We're here for a reason. You have time to be angry later."

He visibly relaxes from my words, his breathing labored, and his eyes soften when he meets my gaze. The pained, tortured look that comes over his face breaks my heart. "Oh, god, Kaiko. Oh, _god. _I'm so sorry."

I shake my head. "No, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything about it, and you know that."

"Uh, excuse me," I hear the King say, and when I face him, he's looking at me in curiosity. "What's your name?"

"Kaiko, sir."

"Kaiko, dear," he begins, "if your claim is true, how'd you escape?"

Tailo's face flashes before my eyes and guilt passes through me. "One of the guards there, he helped me. Risked his life, in fact. Tailo. You probably don't know him—"

"_Tailo_?" he repeats, and something sentimental flashes in his eyes. "Tailo is my nephew. I don't see him often usually because he's always working, but I did start to wonder where he's been." His eyebrows scrunch together, and he looks suddenly very angry. "What happened to him?"

Surprised by this news, I shrug. "I… I don't know. Just as I got out of the prison, the alarms when off and Dai Li agents came rushing for us. I wasn't going to leave him there, but he insisted…" My eyes squeeze shut when the memory washes over me—his pained yell, his intense yet frightened eyes. "I ran, but it was too late for him. I'm not sure what he did with them, sire."

The King snaps his eyes to Long Feng, who is looking enraged and skittish at the same time. "Is this true, Long Feng?"

Long Feng feigns being appalled. "Of course not!"

"Search the prisons. I'm sure they locked him up somewhere," I say. "He'll vogue for me."

The King doesn't say anything at first, considering. "Okay," he agrees, getting to his feet. "Let them go, but stay close to them in case they try to escape. We're paying the palace prisons a visit."

xxxxxx

It doesn't take us long to arrive at the prisons. The King walks in front of us with guards flanking his sides. Long Feng is by them. Other guards are positioned behind us, so the five of us are sandwiched in the middle as we cautiously stalk forward. Sokka's hand is encased in mine, and I catch him sending heated glares at Long Feng quite frequently.

Finally we come across a cell at the end of a hallway. When we all peer inside, I'm welcomed with a relieving sight, yet it seems far more terribly dismaying when I thoroughly examine the scene before me.

Tailo, bedraggled and miserable, is leant up against the cold, stone wall of his prison cell. His clothing is torn and filthy. His skin is covered in grime, along with the occasional bruise or scratch he probably got from being compelled to sleep on the incredibly hard floor. His once painstakingly combed, bodily hair is disheveled now, lying limp and greasy on his head. He's shivering—but per my own experience, I'm sure he's always shivering—and his knees are drawn up to his chest. When he looks up at all of us, my heart drops to the pit of my stomach. The caring, sparkling eyes that fueled me with hope for those terrible two weeks are now hopeless, gray, traumatized.

"Oh, no," I choke out, and I scramble over to him. My bottom lip trembles. "Tailo, no…"

"Kaiko?" he croaks, his voice hoarse and crackling. His tortured eyes brighten up when he sees me, and he slowly moves his hand to touch my face. "What… What are you doing here?"

I take the hand that's touched my face in both of mine. "Tailo, I found my friends again. We're trying to convince the Earth King of Long Feng's and the Dai Li's conspiracy. I just told him the story of what happened to me. Won't you tell them it's true? He's your uncle, isn't he?"

He's gazing up at me, clearly taking it all in, before he nods. Weakly, he straightens up against the wall and faces the King, who is looking at him in shocked sadness. "Uncle?"

"Tailo, nephew," The King says before stepping over to him. "If I had known you were… Oh, I can't believe this."

"Uncle," Tailo begins. "Everything Kaiko said is true. She was imprisoned here, just like I have been. They beat her, hurt her. It was horrible. You must believe her, Uncle. Long Feng locked me after I helped her escape. I've been here ever since."

The look on the King's face is so conflicted. Tailo is obviously someone he cares about a great deal, so seeing him dejected in these prisons when he didn't even know of it must be an awful feeling. Along with that, he's being awaken to a corrupt service that's been discreetly working around him, slowly taking him over, even hurting his nephew. I feel terrible for him, for he must be going through so much right now.

"I believe you, Kaiko," The King states, and relief floods through me. "But I would like more proof of this war and conspiracy theory, if you have any."

"We do," Aang says, smiling. "And if you'd like, you could ride on my sky bison."

The King beams. "Oh, I'd be delighted!" Falling serious again, he turns to the guards. "Free my nephew this instant. Whatever insane charge he had before is now off of him. Let him clean in up in his quarters in the palace. From now on he will have special treatment to repay for what he's been through." He bends down to Tailo, frowning in guilt. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you, Tailo. Will you please forgive me?"

He smiles. "Don't be sorry. You had no idea," he says.

The guards gently lift him off the ground, helping him walk because of his weak state. We all leave the cell. Tailo turns around before they walk away. "Uncle, could Kaiko come with me if it's alright with her? Having a familiar face with me would be comforting."

"I don't see why not," The King says, and looks at me. "Would you mind?"

Sharing a glance with my friends, they agree encouragingly. Well, except for Sokka, who looks upset by something that I can't quite put my finger on. Assuming it's nothing, I nod and smile at Tailo. "No, I'll go with him," I say, and go to stand with him.

"Very well. Children, lead the way."

They take off before us, with a few guards, and once they're out of sight, I feel suddenly at unease. Looking around, I realize that Long Feng has disappeared somewhere, so it's just Tailo and I with three guards. Where he went so quickly, I have no clue, but I ignore the unsettling feeling that abides in me as best as I can and proceed to assist the guards with helping Tailo out of the prison and toward the palace.

xxxxx

While Tailo takes a shower in the restroom, I pass time by looking around his room. It's fairly normal. There's a full size bed with light green sheets and a white comforter thrown over it neatly. A dresser is pushed up against the farther wall, right next to the bathroom door, and one of the draws are slightly ajar with a few cloths poking out from the top. A large, seemingly soft rug is placed in the center of the room, a quarter of it hidden under the bed. A wide window is on the wall next to the bed with green curtains and a cushiony sill that looks like it's made to rest on while staring out the window. Finally, there's a wooden desk on the opposite side, a chair pushed into it and several papers scattered on top of it.

Inquisitive, I stroll over to the desk and pick up the picture frame that's placed on the corner of it. It's Tailo with a pretty girl that resembles him extremely, his arm draped over her shoulders, her squeezing him around his torso. They're both smiling. Their expressions tell me how happy they were at that period of time.

"That's my sister."

I whirl around, startled. It's Tailo, dressed in a cloth robe and drying his hair with a towel. He looks a lot better now, no longer seeming so dirty and pitiful. I'd been so engrossed with the picture that I hadn't even heard him stop the shower. "What's her name?" I ask quietly, glimpsing back down at the girl in the picture who I know now is his sister.

"Leia. Her name was Leia," he says, a certain glint in his eyes. He chucks the towel in the laundry basket by the door before taking a seat on his bed. Scrutinizing him, I sit on the bed, too.

"Was?" I say, worried with his emphasized use of past tense.

"Yeah, just a year ago she was killed by fire benders, along with my parents. You see, my family lived in a small earth colony, so I didn't see them much considering I worked for my Uncle here as a guard. That colony was raided by the fire nation, killing practically everyone in it." His tone is soft and awfully sad as he takes the picture out of my hands and holds it on his lap. His eyes drift over it before he meets my gaze.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, I say sincerely, "I'm so sorry, Tailo. I couldn't imagine losing everyone I loved." Sokka's face pops into my mind, along with my mother's, who I actually have lost.

He just shrugs, involuntarily knocking my hand off. "It was a long time ago. Nothing I haven't accepted."

We sit in silence for a few moments, until I finally blurt out what's been on my mind. "Tailo, I just want to say how incredibly thankful I am for you. If it weren't for you risking everything only to save me, I'd still be in prison right now. It means the world to me what you did; I need you to know that."

"I know," he says, and smiles at me. "But I wouldn't regret doing it even if you were ungrateful. I'm just glad you got out all right. That's all that mattered."

"But… Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you. I told you that before."

Guilt flourishes within me. I hastily get to my feet and face him. "You shouldn't love me, Tailo. You can't." Tears prick at my eyes, despite his words being nothing but kind, because that's what makes it worse. It's all so unreal how nice he is to me, as if he has known me for a longer length of time than just two weeks, how he fell in love with me when all he saw was me pathetic and helpless in a prison cell. He risked his own freedom just for mine, and I'll never understand _why_.

He frowns and stands with me. Going over and wiping the tears from my cheeks, he asks, "Why shouldn't I love you? You're an amazing person."

"Stop." I step away from him, hands pushed out in front of me. "You have to stop saying things like that to me. It makes me feel like the worst person in the world, not amazing."

His expression is utterly perplexed, pained. "I… I don't understand why you're being like this," he mumbles.

"I told you before, I love someone else. More than anything, I love him. He means the absolute world to me. So when you say things like that, and do things someone who I should love back does, it makes me feel like I'm terrible for not having the same feelings for you. And I-I don't. Now that I have Sokka, I'm not sure I could ever be with anyone other than him." Furiously rubbing at my face to rid of my tears, I hug my arms around my body. "Why me, Tailo? What could I have done for you to feel so strongly toward in me in such a brief period of time?"

"Because... I-I don't know!" He sighs heavily and plops down on the bed, seeming frustrated. "There was just something intriguingly different about you when I first saw you in that prison cell. What it is, I have no clue, but it made me fall for you so quickly. From that point on I wanted to do anything I could to save you, end the suffering for you. And I did, right? I helped you?"

I nod.

"Then I don't regret anything. Living in prison for three weeks was worth it."

Shaking my head back and forth, I, once again, join him on the bed. "Tailo, you're a wonderful person, one of the most genuine and tenderhearted people I've ever met. And maybe if I had met you earlier, before I met Sokka, I could have fallen in love with you, too. But we can't be anything more than friends. I… I really hope you understand, and don't hate me."

He stares down at his hands that are fiddling in his lap. "I could never hate you. And I do understand. Being in your life as just a friend is better than not being in your life at all, right?"

"Yeah, defiantly."

He grins and lifts his head to look at me. "So, friends?" He holds his hand out for me to shake, a playful glint in his speckled, hazel eyes. With a chuckle, I put my hand in his firm grip.

"Yeah," I say, and smile. "Friends."

We shake.

xxxxx

"I'd like to thank you, young heroes, for opening my eyes. All this time what I thought was a great metropolis is merely a city of fools. And that makes me, the _King_ Fool." The King holds his hand to his forehead and closes his eyes tightly. His expression is etched with self-loathing and shame.

Turns out the King ended up fully believing our claim when they showed him the Fire Nation drill that, apparently, had been created to invade the city when I was still in prison (the gang had stopped it before it drilled all the way into the city, fortunately). Long Feng is now arrested and tried for crimes against the Earth Kingdom, per the King's demands, and I couldn't be any happier about it. With that sadistic, hellish man now out of the picture, and the King's on our side, things are really starting to look up.

We're now back in the King's chamber, including Tailo, who's standing by me. Sokka's on my other side, our intertwined hands dangling between us, his thumb caressing my skin tenderly. When Tailo and I joined them, Sokka and I instantly embraced, any time separated between us far too long. When we departed, from the corner of my eye, I caught Tailo and Sokka eyeing each other down sourly, a cold streak in both of their eyes and a slight sneer to their lips. I ignored it as best as I could and purposefully made sure I was in the center of them when we faced the King.

"We're at war," the King goes on, distressed, "with the _Fire Nation_."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, your highness," Sokka speaks up, letting go of my hand to step up toward him. "We think you could help us end the war."

"We don't have much time," Aang says. "There's a comet coming this summer. Its energy will give fire benders unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable."

"But there is hope. Before the comet comes we have a window of opportunity. A solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon, and there fire benders will be helpless."

The King sits up straight, seeming awed and intrigued by what Sokka and Aang are saying. "What are suggesting, Sokka?" he asks.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation," Sokka says, stern, determined. "The day of black sun."

The King purses his lips. "I don't know…" he says with uncertainty evident in his voice. "That would require troops being moved out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable."

"But you're already vulnerable! The Fire Nation won't stop until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting _chance_."

We all stand there anxiously, hoping with every fiber of our beings that he'll agree, as the King strokes his chin and ponders our plan silently. Finally, he looks up at us and smiles. "Very well," he says. "You have my support."

"All right!" Toph yells victoriously, and all of us begin to cheer. Aang whirls around us on an air scooter, grinning and laughing as Momo struggles to follow him. Sokka swings his arms around me and spins me around in the air. Letting out a cheerful laugh, I press his lips to mine when he sets me back on my feet. His eyes sparkle in genuine happiness, and my heart warms.

We all fall silent when a large man stalks into the room, saying, "Your highness, I apologize for the interruption," and respectably gets to his knees and bows in front of the King's throne. He's dressed extravagantly; decked out in Earth Kingdom armor and a dark green cape flows down his back.

"This is General How," the king introduces to us. "He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals."

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody," General How announces.

Around the room, all of us share curious looks. What could be in Long Feng's office that would interest us?

The King and General How lead us to a room where a guard has placed key-locked box on top of a table. The King sits at the end of it and draws the box near. "There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se," General How says, and then looks at the six of us. "Including you kids."

Aang, surprised, repeats, "Secret files?"

The King opens the box and withdraws the first scroll. "Toph Beifong," he reads and hands it to Toph, who gives it to Katara to read.

"It's a letter from your mom. She's here in the city," Katara says after scanning over it. "And she wants to see you!"

Toph is pleasantly surprised before her face twists into a scowl. "Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?" she says, and then shakes her head. "That's just sad."

"Aang," the King says, and gives Aang a different scroll. He grabs it in excitement and quickly opens it up.

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it," General How explains.

After a few seconds of Aang skimming over the letter, a smile graces Aang's lips as he tells us, "It's from the Eastern Air Temple."

Eager, Katara leans over to the King. "Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" she asks, and both she and Sokka smile at the King in hope.

"I'm afraid not," the King says apologetically.

Katara and Sokka share a disappointed glance. "Oh," Sokka mumbles.

The General holds out a scroll to them that he fished out from his ropes. "There is an intelligence report that might interest you," he says and gestures to the scroll with his chin.

Katara takes it and hastily jerks it open. Sokka peeks over her shoulder. Both of their eyes light up as they're eyes skim over the paper. "A fleet of Water Tribe ships," Katara reads.

"What?" Sokka grins. "That could be dad!"

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay… Lead by Hakoda—it is dad!" Katara cheers enthusiastically. Both her and Sokka beam in utter blissfulness at this news and clutch the scroll to them like it's a sack of a thousand gold pieces and they're refuges living in poverty.

"I'm sorry, Kaiko, Tailo," the King speaks up, and him and I face him. He's frowning sympathetically at us. "There isn't anything for you two."

Shaking my head, I shrug. "No, it's fine. I didn't expect to have anything for me." After all, if anyone even knew I was hiding away in Ba Sing Se, who would have sent anything? Surely not anyone from my family.

"Neither did I," Tailo says with a sad smile. The story of his family passing away plays itself in my mind, and I reach out and rest a soothing hand on his back. He merely responds to it with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll be in my room. See you later?" Without waiting for me to say goodbye, he departures out the door.

Reliving myself of a deep breath, I face everyone again to find that General How and the King have left the five of us alone. Probably to soak in the wonderful news they had just given all of us. Sokka grabs my hand and sits me down on the floor next to him, Katara and him continuously smiling. As Aang reads his entire scroll, Toph asks me if I can read hers out loud for her.

"Of course," I say, and begin to.

About fifteen minutes later, we're all sitting in a circle on the floor, hushed into silence because of how overwhelmed we are from all that has occurred today. Just this morning, I was leaving Zuko and Uncle a second time in my life and reuniting with my friends for the first time in weeks. Now, I'm surrounded by them, but I'm no longer conflicted like before, worried that the King wouldn't believe and lock us up. Everything has turned out amazingly, for once in my life, and I really hope it stays that way for a while.

"I can't believe it," Aang says, still looking at the scroll, bewildered. "There's a man living in the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru."

"What's a guru?" Sokka asks. "Some kind of poisonous blow fish?"

Rolling my eyes, I say, "Obviously not Sokka. Blow fish's wouldn't be writing to Aang, now would they?" He glowers at me, and I laugh.

"A guru is a spiritual expert," Aang tells us. "He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar state!"

Katara holds up the rolled up intelligence report scroll. "And I can't believe we know where are dad is now," she says.

"I know what you mean," Toph says. "My mom's in the city, and from her letter is sounds like she finally understands me."

Sokka, grinning, says, "This is all such big news! Where do we even start?"

Something suddenly occurs to me, and I hang my head for a quick moment before looking up at all of them. "I hate to say it, but we have to split up," I say softly.

All of their once joyful faces instantaneously fall. "Split up?" Aang repeats in disbelief, speaking the words like they're bitter on his tongue. "But we just found you, Kaiko, and Appa. We got the family back together! _Now _you want us to separate?"

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we want to invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready."

He sighs heavily, catching his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Well, since I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I could drop you guys off at Chameleon bay to see your dad, Katara and Sokka," he offers.

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion," I say, and cross my arms over my lap. "I guess that'll be me."

Katara shakes her head. "No, Kaiko. You've been through so much lately. You deserve to be with Sokka, have a little down time for yourself and him. You guys go to Chameleon bay. I'll stay here and plan for the invasion."

Tears well up in my eyes. "You'd really miss seeing your dad for me?" I whisper, confoundedly touched that she'd do such an incredibly sweet thing.

"Of course," she says, and smiles. "I can always see my dad some other time."

Sokka, who is now staring at his sister in adoration, quickly slides over and throws his arms around her neck. "You are the nicest sister ever!" he gushes, and plants a big kiss on her cheek.

She rolls her eyes and shoves him away. "Easy big brother." But then she chuckles and adds, "But you're right, I am."

xxxxx

An hour later we're outside of the palace preparing to leave. Katara's currently petting Appa and saying goodbye. Smirking, I watch as Aang timidly strolls over to her and begins saying something that I'm not close enough to listen to. But from the oblivious look on Katara's face and how Aang's cheek turn a dark shade of crimson, I have hunch what he's struggling to tell her. Although he's interrupted when Sokka barges in and starts giving Aang a rough noogie on his bald head, ignorant to what he just rudely interfered with. My eyes roll.

"Aang, Sokka, Kaiko, I wish you a good journey," the King considerately says to us from the palace steps, two guards stationed behind him. "Ba Sing Se owes you it's heavily thanks, and we look forward to your safe return."

Respectfully, we press our fists together and bow a farewell to him. Sokka, catching my off guard, grips me by my waist and hoists me over his shoulder, eliciting a caught off guard gasp from me. Smiling to myself, I ask, "We're back to you always picking up again, aren't we?"

"You know that I can't resist it," he remarks, before mounting me on my feet swiftly. He knows I'd force him to do so eventually.

Another guard strides over to the King. "Your majesty, a group of female warriors are here to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi," he informs.

"Oh! That's Suki!" Sokka calls. The pleasant ring to his tone when he says this tugs aggravatingly inside of me, but I do my best to push it aside. Jealousy is a useless emotion when it comes to Sokka. He'd never leave me for Suki, just like I didn't leave him for Tailo.

Just on cue, Tailo comes sauntering out of the palace and up to me. As Sokka explains to the King that the Kyoshi Warriors are friends of theirs, I venture up to him. "Hey," I say. "Come to say goodbye?"

With his hands stuffed into his pants pockets, he licks his lips and nods. "Guess so. How long are you going to be away?" he asks questionably. His quiet voice tells me that he's nervous about what the answer may be.

"I'm not really sure. Not too long, maybe a couple weeks."

"Oh." His sad eyes drift over my face. "I'll… I'll miss you."

The side of my mouth quirks upwards partially. Stepping closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace. He's stiff at first, most likely taken aback, but soon he eases and circles his arms around my middle. He buries his face into my neck, his shaggy hair tickling my skin, and I feel his eyelashes flutter against me as he shuts his eyes. We pull away after a few moments. I'm relieved to see he doesn't seem as upset as he did before I hugged him. His eyes are brighter now, like a child who was just rewarded a new toy. But when his eyes fix on something behind me, they narrow. Turning around, I see it's Sokka, who's standing and watching us, his eyes pressed into a tight line.

"Oh, Sokka," I say, and smile sheepishly. "I was just saying goodbye to Tailo."

Still regarding Tailo with a cattily glare, Sokka drapes his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I can see that," he says.

No one speaks, and the air around us is dense and uncomfortable. Fortunately, Aang breaks the silence by calling over to us. "Kaiko, Sokka! We're leaving!"

"Okay!" I call back before smiling at Tailo. "I'll see you soon, all right?"

Tearing his eyes away from Sokka, he grins and nods. "I'll be here. Have a good trip, Kaiko." And then he leaves, disappearing into the palace once again.

Eager to make Sokka relaxed again, I loop my arm through his and intertwine our fingers as we walk toward the others. "You know I love you, right?" I say softly, gazing up at him.

Meeting my gaze, his eyes soften when he sees my compassionate and sincere expression. "I know. I love you, too," he murmurs, and bends down to peck my lips.

We stop in front of our friends who are standing near Appa. Right when we get there, Toph says; her tone sad, "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Oh, me, too," Katara and I say in unison, and her and I go to affectionately hug her with Aang. We all notice Sokka standing off to the side with his head down, and, while grinning, we run over to include him in the group hug. He laughs and, somehow, ends up getting his arms around all of us. We stay like this for a while, none of us wanting to end it. But soon we do, and after bidding Toph and Katara one last goodbye, the three of us climb onto Appa and soar off.

As Ba Sing Se fades into the distance, I lean over and watch it turn smaller and smaller, getting further and further away from us. Despite the majority of me being exceedingly at peace, a noticeable part of me reminds me of Uncle and Zuko. It makes me wonder how they're doing right now, if Zuko resents me again or not, if Uncle is enjoying his own tea shop. My most yearned for wish is for me to be able to have Sokka, my friends, _and _them all at the same time. But, to my dismay, that's impossible.

Catching my attention, Sokka's fingers snake around my wrist and tug me toward him. He draws me close so my back is pressed up against his chest and his legs are on either side of me. His lips trail over the back of my neck, and my eyes shut contentedly. "I love you," he murmurs absently, almost like he said it merely to himself.

Resting my head into the crook of his neck, I smile and say, "You have no idea how much I've missed hearing that, Sokka. I love you, too."

**Hope you guys liked it! I'll update soon.**

**Also, do you guys sense a love triangle forming? ;) Thought you guys would like that sort of drama. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen:Crossroads of Destiny P1

**Well, this is awkward.**

**I know it's been like a decade since I've updated, but I have my reasons. Ones you probably don't care about, so I won't drone on about them. What I will say is that I will try to update as much as I can, I promise.**

Chapter Fourteen: Crossroads of Destiny

Kaiko's P.O.V

Sokka has kept the same expression on his face ever since Aang dropped us off a little while away from the lake where the fleet of water tribe ships is docked. More importantly, where Sokka's dad is. While I would anticipate him to be beaming with delight about the fact that he's only a few minutes away from seeing the father he hasn't seen in years, he's doing the complete opposite. He has a troubled frown on his face, and he's silent, which is very unlike him.

"Hey," I say, and grab his arm to stop him from our walking. "What's up with you?"

Casting his eyes down, he mumbles, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that. Look at me." When he doesn't, I cup his face in my hands and make him do so. "Why aren't you blabbering endlessly about how excited you are to see your dad? You were so pumped while we were flying, why aren't you acting like you are now?"

He sighs, taking my hands from his face and intertwining them with his between us. "Guess I'm just nervous. Of course I'm excited, but right now all I feel like doing is barfing up the fried duck I ate for breakfast."

"Nervous? It's your dad. Why on earth are you nervous?"

"Kaiko, I haven't seen him in over five years. What do I say? What do I do? What if I do everything wrong?"

"Sokka, nothing you can say or so will make this reunion any less special for either of you," I say. "The only thing you could do wrong right now is continue to burden yourself with these ridiculous notions that are only succeeding in upsetting you during a time when you should be happy." Pecking his lips, I smile reassuringly. "Now, are we going to stand here forever, or are we going to go see your dad?"

Finally, his worried expression vanishes and is replaced with a soft smile. "Words can't describe how much I've missed you," he says, and then tugs me forward. "Come on, let's go."

So we do. We stroll wordlessly toward the assembled campsite next to where the water tribe ships are docked by the shore. A fair amount of men are crowded around the tents, some conversing with a bowl in their hands and others huddled around large pots that incessantly steam. I can feel Sokka tense with each step we make closer to them; he's practically as stiff as a rock when we approach and everyone looks up.

It's quiet at first, a silence that seems to drone on, until grins break across the men's faces. Plenty of them come to greet Sokka with handshakes and friendly pats on the back. One guy even gives him a playfully rub on the head. Relief trickles through me as I notice Sokka relax slightly, grinning at all of them, too. They gesture to the largest tent at the very end of them all, evidently where Sokka's father probably is, and with an encouraging squeeze of his hand, I walk with him toward it.

We push past the entrance of the tent. In front of us is a group of water tribe men surrounding a map on the floor. At the end of the map is a man who resembles Sokka incredibly, only much older, of course, and next to him is Bato. Bato looks up first, smiles, and then nudges the man, who I have gathered must be Sokka's father, Hakoda. Hakoda raises his eyes and when they land on Sokka, he perks up in surprise. Soon after, a smile so endearing that it warms my heart spreads across his face, and he says, "Sokka."

"Hi, dad," Sokka breathes. Within only a couple seconds, Hakoda gets to his feet and takes only a few strides to reach his son. When he does, they unhesitatingly embrace each other. It's one of the sweetest sights I've ever seen, and I'm more than glad that Sokka's a part of it.

A hand is rested on my shoulder. I glance up to see that it's Bato's. "Hello, Kaiko. It's good to see you," he greets kindly.

"Good to see you, too, Bato," I say.

"Kaiko?" Both of us look over when Hakoda say my name in an inquiring tone. He's unsettlingly eying me with a frown. I don't want to admit it to myself, but the emotion on his face can only be described as suspicion.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka, clearly oblivious of his dad's suddenly perplexing change of mood, circles his arm around my waist. "Kaiko, this is my dad. Dad, this is Kaiko. My girlfriend."

Hakoda doesn't say anything at first, just keeps on scrutinizing me with his forehead scrunched together. It makes me feel very uncomfortable, and I instinctively cuddle closer to Sokka's side. Then, suddenly, his eyes flicker to my neck where the necklace Uncle gave me dangles. His eyes grow wide with alarm, and that's when I realize that my necklace is the only thing I have left on me that's Fire Nation. And Hakoda is not happy about it.

"How _dare _you," he hisses, and before I know it he's grabbing my neck and pinning me against the tent wall. Pain spikes in my throat from his ruthlessly tight grip. I choke for air. "What's your plan, huh? Manipulate my son into trusting you so then he'd take you here? Spying for your precious nation, are you, Princess Kaiko of the Fire Nation? Figures scum like you would resort to seducing an innocent boy as a war technique." He tightens his hand around my neck even more, and I begin to see spots in my vision.

"Dad!" Sokka cries, and hurries over to shove him away. Fortunately, Sokka's strong enough, and Hakoda drops me to the ground. Coughing, I gingerly hold my neck as I take in ragged gulps of air. "What has gotten into you?" Sokka shouts, looking at his dad with anger and astonishment.

"She's the princess of the Fire Nation, Sokka! How could you bring her here? How could you even associate yourself with her?"

"She's not like them! She abandoned her family just to come with me and Katara to help the Avatar," Sokka says, then kneels down next to me. "Have you not heard of it? Even Bato knew when we ran into him a while ago!"

"It's true, Hakoda," Bato says, looking very caught off guard. "She's on our side."

Hakoda looks from Bato, to me, to Sokka. "But… She's Fire Nation. She's the enemy."

"No, she's not," Sokka says, and then looks down at me. Still catching my breath, I meet his eyes. "She's the purest, most selfless human being I've ever met. Just because she happened to be born into the nation we're at war with, does not mean she's part of what they're doing."

It's silent; the only sound is my harsh breathing. I feel tears burn behind my eyes. Out of all the times I've been accused of being a part of my nation's devastation, out of every single time I've been instantly hated just because of my heritage, what just happened a moment ago hurt the most. Sokka's father, the man I wanted more than anything to make a good first impression on, just attacked and glared at me with the most hateful look I've ever seen. More than ever before, I wish I was anyone but the princess of the Fire Nation.

Sokka holds my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I only nod, unable to find my voice. He helps me get to my feet, and once we're standing, he sends a glare in the direction of his father. "I've always looked up to you, you know. Always admired you for every decision you made. But right now, I can honestly say I'm ashamed to call you my father."

After Sokka's words, Hakoda's face etches with pain. Sokka takes my hand and storms out of the tent, but I stop him when we're a few feet away. "Sokka, stop," I say, and pull my hand away.

He does and looks at me. His eyes are blazing with anger. Within in that anger, however, is a deep betrayal. "Why? I don't want to be around him. I won't be."

"Yes, you will." Stepping up to him, I place my hands on his chest. "Listen, your dad didn't know. He was only trying to protect you."

"How can you defend him? He hurt you! He accused you of… of _seducing _and manipulating me. Don't rationalize it. What he did is unforgivable."

"Sokka," I sigh. "He's your father. You can't hate him for one mistake. If you just go talk to him, I'm sure he'll apologize."

"She's right, Sokka." Sokka jerks his head up, and I turn around. Bato and Hakoda are standing outside the entrance of the tent. Both Hakoda's voice and expression hold regret, along with sadness. "I do apologize. Bato explained and I understand. What I did was impulsive and wrong. It's just… You know how I feel about the Fire Nation, Sokka. Because of them the love of my life isn't around anymore. It's difficult for me to trust anyone involved with them."

"Don't apologize to me," Sokka snaps. "Apologize to Kaiko."

"Sokka, it's fine—, " I begin, but I'm cut off.

"No, it's not fine," Hakoda says, and bows his head. "I feel a great remorse for hurting you, Kaiko, and I'm very sorry."

Pursing my lips, I nod. "I forgive you. It's not like it hasn't happened before," I say sincerely, and then nudge Sokka. "You do, too, right, Sokka?"

He doesn't speak; he continues to look at his father. Not in an enraged way like he had only merely seconds ago, but not in a forgiving way either. It's more of an understanding, I assume, more than anything else. "I love her, dad. And I need you to accept the fact that it will never change," is what he ends up saying.

Hakoda deliberates before slowly smiling. "My son, in love." He elbows Bato in the ribs. "Never thought we'd see the day, did we, Bato?"

They laugh together, and I'm relieved when I see a genuine smile snake its way across Sokka's face as he watches them. Encouragingly, I motion for him to go join them. He hesitates and gazes down at me like he's indecisive about leaving me alone or not. I just roll my eyes and shove him towards them. He mouths, "I love you," before stalking over to his father and Bato, who mirthfully clap him on the back and make playful jabs in his direction. They say some things I can't make out, things that make them all laugh aloud, and I smile.

Deep inside, though, the image of my potential, future father-in-law pinning my up against a wall and choking me stays unyielding in my mind.

xxxxx

It's been two days since Sokka and I have arrived to the campsite of where his father, Hakoda, is. Two days since Sokka and his dad were gleefully reunited.

Two says since Hakoda deliberately threw up against a wall and almost killed me.

It's gotten significantly better between Hakoda and I. Fortunately, he's grown to like me, despite me anticipating the exact opposite. I've been fearful that he'd always regard me with distrust and resentment, but after his honest apology, he's done what seems like his best to make things comfortable and right with me, including telling me stories of past times with Sokka, sharing water tribe secrets, and asking of stories of my own. It's diminished the distress from our first encounter, and he and I have become rather friendly with each other. After all, he shares plenty of Sokka's personality attributes, so it's been easy to get along with him.

The foremost part of this trip has unarguably been seeing Sokka so happy. Before we came here, I knew he loved his father with all of his being, but witnessing it for myself has clear up any possible suspicion completely. They've spent practically every moment with each other—catching up, reminiscing, cracking the kind of jokes only they tend to find funny. Sokka has always been ordinarily at peace, however not this much. I've hardly seen him without a grin these past couple days.

Moments ago, the water tribe scouts had spotted four Fire Nation ships. Everyone instantly transformed into battle mode, including Hakoda, who took charge like any leader should. Sokka will be joining them, to my discomfort, and even though I put up a fair argument, Sokka refuses to let me tag along on the ships and insists I stay at the camp sight. I reluctantly agreed, but only because I wouldn't want Sokka to be in that type of danger while having to worry about me, too.

I stare at myself in the mirror that's leant up against the wall of the tent Sokka and I are temporarily using while we stay. Solemnly, I lift my shirt up halfway, revealing my stomach. The bruises are almost gone, as faded as shadows now, but the scars will never disappear—they're permanent. The most brutal one stretches from my bellybutton, all around my left side, until it finally ends near the small of my back. That's from one of Long Feng's more furious visits. Daringly, I had spit on his shoes, and in return he whipped out a blade and cut my side. At the time, I wished he'd let me bleed to death because of how much I wished to die rather than continue the agonizing torture. But of course he hadn't. He'd let me bleed enough that I was left pitifully weak, then he had someone wrap it up. I couldn't have taken the bandage off; I was too weak.

I squeeze my eyes shut when tears begin to well up. I hate crying over the memories. It makes me feel weak and worthless, just like I had while I was in that prison cell. And ever since then I've avoided those two feelings as much as possible. Vulnerability isn't an option for me anymore—not after what happened. Staying strong, or at least seeming strong to everyone around me, is what will keep me sane.

A startled gasp escapes my throat when warm hands are suddenly resting on my naked sides, and horrible images of Dai Li agents ruthlessly grabbing me flash in my mind. Instinctively, my elbow jabs into the body behind me. My mind doesn't process the fact that I'm not in the Ba Sing Se prison until I hear a familiar grunt and turn around to see that it was Sokka touching me, not a Dai Li agent. Not Long Feng.

"Oh, Sokka! I'm so sorry!" I cry, and hurry over to his hunched over form. "I-I didn't know it was you. I was… caught off guard."

He lets out a breathless laugh and straitens up, still holding the area on his stomach where I hit him. "That's going to hurt tomorrow morning," he says, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "When did you become so much stronger?"

Facing the mirror again, I smooth my shirt down. "After I realized my lack of strength could cost me my life."

Glancing into the mirror, I see any hint of amusement erase from his face. Wordlessly, he comes up behind me and, before I can protest, reveals my torso again. He stares at my scars with an unsettlingly emotionless expression, but his jaw is locked tight. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I avert my eyes away from our reflection in the mirror and to the floor. Softly, almost to the point that they're only hovering, he places his hands over my sides like he had before.

"These don't make you any less beautiful, if that's what you're wondering," he murmurs in my ear, his chin resting in the crook of my neck.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No," he says, and removes one his hands from my sides to gently hold my chin up so I'm compelled to look at myself in the mirror. "These scars are proof that you went through something unbelievably terrible. And not just that; they're proof that, yeah, you went through it, but you survived it, too. You didn't give up, and you found your way back to safety. To me." He traces one of the faded bruises. "And that is what makes you even more beautiful than before."

As he spoke, I couldn't keep myself from crying like I have been recently. So I don't bother wiping the tears away as I twist in his arms and crush my lips to his. "I love you," I whisper once we pull away. "There won't be enough time in any lifetime for me to say that enough."

He grins. "Probably not. But I can settle with every second of every day if that's what it comes down to."

I laugh and then teasingly proceed to quickly say it over and over again. He shuts me up by kissing me—which, of course, I don't object to.

We're just about to leave the tent when Hakoda swipes the curtain aside and pops his head in. "Sokka, Kaiko," he begins, "someone's here for you."

Confusion shoots through me. Sokka and I share perplexed glimpses before following Hakoda outside. My eyes widen and I stop immediately in my tracks. On Appa, is Aang, right in front of us. He's not smiling as a welcome; not cheerfully asking how we've been like Aang would do in normal circumstances. The moment we step out, he looks down at us with one of the most urgently anguished expressions I've ever seen on him. He doesn't need to say anything for me to know something's terribly wrong.

"This can't be good news," Sokka says, his voice concerned.

Ten minutes later, we're soaring off on Appa into the night sky. Aang had summarized everything within a minute. With the guru, he had a vision that Karara was in trouble, restricted with chains while yelling out for help. He instantaneously came to get us, and now we're headed back to Ba Sing Se to save her from whatever it is she needs to be saved from. The possibilities plague my thoughts, and I do my best to shove them aside.

Sokka turns to stare back at the campsite, at his father. A sad, longing frown comes across his face. I place a hand on his shoulder, and when he meets my gaze, I give him the most soothing smile I can muster. It can't be enough to diminish him of the pain of having to leave his father again, I know, but it's all I can do. Hopefully that's enough.

And I think it is, because he smiles back—sadly, yes, but it's still a smile—and pulls me into his arms. Cuddling my back into his chest, I lean my head back and place a soft kiss on his jawline. His eyes slip closed and we drift into a silence. After all, I'm sure some peace and quiet is what we all need with what is bound to happen in the next few hours.

**It's pretty short, I know, but I wanted to give you guys something before I dig into the last chapter of Book Two. Again, I apologize deeply for the immense time period I made you guys wait, and I'll devote to writing more and as frequently as possible. Love you guys!**


End file.
